Digimon Data Squad:My New Version
by Himewolf398
Summary: Marcus a.k.a Dante is a half-demon who's father is the King of the Demon World. He meets Agumon and Yoshino.
1. Meet the new Marcus Damon

Awesome! My first Digimon Savers fanfic and sadly I don't own it so no one sue me!

If for some reason I was made the owner then Marcus and Yoshino would be TOGETHER!

Now on with the STORY!

1,000 years ago, an incredibly powerful demon lord ruled the whole entire underworld. His name was Demon Lord Saiten and no demon matched at least one-third of his great power. A few years later, he fell in love with a human woman named Ayame. They had a son named Dante.

"He reminds me of you," said Ayame.

"Yes, and soon he will be a powerful ruler of the Underworld," Saiten responded.

Then a bat demon flew in through their window.

"Lord Saiten, there's trouble! We're under attack!" the bat demon said frantically.

"I want you to fly Ayame and my son out here! Protect them at all costs!" Saiten yelled.

"Yes sir!" the bat replied.

Ayame had their son in her arms, got on the giant bat, and flew off. Behind them they saw Saiten in his released form battling another demon in its released form. The bat landed in a nearby village on the surface world and let them down. The villagers came by and let them live there.

850 years later, Ayame died and her son, Dante, took over as the village headman's advisor. The bat demon protected the village as a request from Dante. In return, the villagers would give the bat demon offerings. 150 years later in the present, Dante walked throughout the city with the new clothes he got. He had on a black no-sleeve muscle shirt with silver-red pants, black shoes that the humans wear, black fingerless gloves with red flames, two twin swords on each side and two twin pistols on each side. A long crimson red cape that came to his ankles with a red hood over his head, so you can only see his mouth and chin. His long red cape wrapped aroud him.

He went down an alley and transformed into a human. His human form had emerald-green eyes, long brown hair, a red short-sleeve jacket that was opened up and showed his white shirt, blue pants with red and white shoes.

He walked across the street and headed to an abandoned home. A few days later, it was a lovely house.

Sorry I didn't make the chapter longer, but I couldn't come up with anything else to type. My bad.

Please Review!


	2. Enter Agumon and Yoshino

Thanks for the reviews! For the people who did review.

I now have the feeling to keep up this story! Alriiiiiiiiiiiight!

Now here's chapter 2

Meanwhile...

Inside a large building an alarm went off, signaling that something bad happened.

"The target is a renegade. We have no choice but to engage it. Right Sampson?'' a mysterious figure said.

''Where is it now?'' a strange man asked.

''Escaping through Kouan area B01.'' a woman answered.

''Send Yoshino. The only ones who can keep Digimon under control...are Digimon!'' the man said.

Dante was walking down the street trying to figure out what to eat until, thanks to his demon senses, sensed something was wrong and headed toward the other direction. Multiple police cars were moving down the street and someone was shouting over a megaphone.

''Public Safety Announcement: A bomb has been discovered. As removal attempts are ongoing, all citizens are asked to find shelter.''

Police cars surrounded the area and a woman, who looked in her late teens, came out in a dark pink outfit.

The officer tried to stop her. ''Hey,wait-''

The girl showed them her badge.

''Yoshino Fujieda, of DATS. How's the evacuation?''

''It seems it's getting held up south of here.''

Then her digivice said ''Yoshino!''

''What is it?''

''There's life signs 500 meters ahead.''

''Raptor 1?''

''No. Humans. 15 in total.''

Yoshino crossed the police line and headed to where the humans were at.

''This is the worst.''

They came across 15 people layed sprawled out on the ground.

''Oh no!'' the digivice yelled.

''This is Yoshino. We have victims that need to be taken to a hospital right away.''

Yoshino walked farther down the park and saw, you know who, Dante and Raptor 1 standing in front of each other.

(a/n: note that I'll change Dante's name to Marcus and he'll have a different personality)

''So what have we got here. I thought dinosaurs were extinct.'' Dante said.

''Is he...trying to fight a Digimon?'' asked Yoshino.

''Shut-up. You're all talk! You're really full of yourself just like all the other humans!'' Raptor 1 shouted.

''It's actually talking!'' Yoshino remarked.

''And it'll win the fight.'' Her digivice said.

''Yoshino.'' a voice said.

''Sir!'' She responded.

''Get that civilian away from Raptor 1 immediately!'' He commanded.

''You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!'' She shouted.

Dante just looked at her.

''We don't need anyone being all sentimental here. Just stay out of the way.'' Dante said.

''Yeah, stay out of the way.'' Raptor 1 added.

''F-Fine!'' Yoshino said.

''Yoshino. Don't lose spirit!'' Her digivice said.

''You're pretty brave for a prehistoric lizard. If you want to fight me then come at me.'' Dante said.

Agumon charged at him. Dante, very gracefully, flipped over him like an acrobat and landed behind him. Yoshino and the people at DATS had shocked looks on their faces. Agumon charged at him again, but Dante stopped him with one hand and pinned him to the ground.

''No way! He beat him? he's...'' a woman said shocked.

''What's going on here? Who is this person?'' a figure said.

''That was good.'' Raptor 1 said.

''Thanks.'' Dante replied.

Agumon raised a claw in the air and Dante grabbed it.

''I'm Agumon.''

Dante paused. He had to think up a human name and fast.

''I'm Marcus.'' He said.

Buying it, Agumon sat up after Marcus let him go.

''Nice to meet you boss.'' Agumon said.

''Boss?'' Marcus asked confused.

''Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!'' Agumon answered.

''Follower, huh? I guess it's ok, even for someone like you.'' Marcus said.

''Hold that thought!'' Yoshino shouted.

Yoshino held out her digivice.

''Lalamon, realize!'' Yoshino called out.

The digivice glowed, and out came a floating plant digimon.

''What the hell is that thing!'' Marcus shouted.

''Are you gonna come quietly?'' Yoshino asked.

''Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!'' Marcus shouted.

''They came to capture me.'' Agumon said.

Marcus looked at him.

''If they get me, they'll get rid of me!'' Agumon shouted.

Thinking quickly, Marcus ran to Agumon and picked him up.

''What are you doing?'' Yoshino asked.

''It's a boss's job to look after his followers. I'm not handing him over to you!'' Marcus said as he started running.

''Hey, wait up!'' Yoshino shouted.

''Seed Blast!''

Lalamon shot explosive seeds at them and they were surrounded by smoke.

'' Remind me never to buy seeds from her.'' Marcus said.

''Boss, let me handle this.'' Agumon said as he lifted his head up and fire erupted from his mouth.

''Pepper Breath!''

A ball of fire shot towards Yoshino. Lalamon floated in front of her and shot her seed blast attack. Both attacks collided and a small explosion formed. When the smoke cleared, Marcus and Agumon were gone.

''Damn it.'' Yoshino said.

That's chapter 2 for ya! Please Review!


	3. Transformation and Digivolution

I did chapter 3 with or without reviews

I don't own Digimon Savers sadly

Here's chapter 3 everyone!

Marcus and Agumon were hiding out inside of a closed building.

''This turned out great!'' Agumon shouted.

''What are you anyway? Are you a demon?'' Marcus asked.

''What's a demon?'' Agumon asked.

Marcus sweatdropped.

'He must not be a demon then.' Marcus thought.

''So, where are you from?'' Marcus asked.

''I don't know. I've always been in the institution.'' Agumon answered.

''Institution?'' Marcus asked confused.

''I don't want to go back there.'' Agumon said.

''I really don't get it, but it looks like I've been dragged onboard so I'll help you out somehow.'' Marcus said.

''Thank you boss!'' Agumon shouted.

Agumon held his stomach and had a dizzy look in his eyes.

''Boss, I'm hungry.'' Agumon said.

''Well deal with it. We're on the run from that persistent girl.'' Marcus said.

''I can't! Gimme something to eat!'' Agumon whined.

''Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you.'' Marcus said.

''My stomach's caving in...'' Agumon said as he moved dizzly around until his open mouth headed towards Marcus. Marcus hit Agumon on the head and Agumon gently rubbed the bump.

''What the hell were you trying to do, eat me!'' Marcus yelled.

''Sorry boss, but everything looked so tasty.'' Agumon replied.

''I guess there's no choice then. I'll go pick up something. Wait here, got it?'' Marcus asked.

Agumon nodded his head. ''Right, I'll wait here.''

At the grocery store, Marcus was at the checkout lin with a basket full of food.

'I wonder if he can eat all this stuff?' Marcus thought.

As he reached for his wallet, a woman put a pudding cup in his basket.

''And add this too...'' She said.

Marcus looked at her annoyed. It was Yoshino in her normal clothes.

''If that's ok, Marcus.'' Yoshino said.

At the park, Yoshino was eating the chocolate pudding cup while sitting next to Marcus.

''Yum, Chocolate pudding is the best.'' Yoshino said.

''You owe me for that.'' Marcus said.

''I'll pay you back if you tell me where Raptor 1 is.''

''I'm starting to think you're stalking us.''

''I'm not stalking you. If I was then-''

''Ok, I don't need a whole explanation of what stalking is.''

''Anyway, if you don't tell me then you'll have to come with me as a material witness Marcus.''

''My name's no-,uh how do you know my name?''

''I remembered you from before.''

''Oh yeah, well, who are you?''

''Digital Accident Tactics Squad. I'm Yoshino Fujieda of DATS.''

''That sounds like some kind of secret service thing.''

''Our job is to control Digimon, unknown things from the Digital World.''

Yoshino started leaning back too far on the fountain and almost fell until Marcus caught her in time.

''You can be so clumsy sometimes.'' Marcus said.

For some time now, Both were staring deep into each other's eyes. Marcus's were a bright emerald with a strange hint of gold. Yoshino's were bright violet eyes. They both were blushing slightly and quickly turned away.

''About that DATS thing, what does it have to do with me?'' Marcus asked.

''That Digimon you're hiding. I came to get him. Anyway, Digimon don't eat this stuff.'' Yoshino said still blushing slightly.

''Where can I get it then?''

''You can only get it at DATS.''

''Sorry, but can you take me to DATS?''

Yoshino had a sympathetic look in her eyes, Surprised that he would care so much.

At DATS, Yoshino was in her uniform and talking to the Commander while Marcus looked around in amazement.

''So you're Marcus. I'm Commander Sampson. Welcome to DATS.'' The Commander said.

''Is this the one that beat Raptor 1? He doesn't appear to have any special power, at any rate.'' a figure said.

''What's with the talking scarf?'' Marcus asked. The Digimon looked offended.

''This is Kudamon, my partner.'' The Commander said while petting the Digimon.

''Each member of DATS has their own Digimon partner. This one, Lalamon, is my partner.'' Yoshino said.

Then the alarm went off.

''Commander! Digimon detected in area D-59! By a hamburger stand!'' a woman shouted.

Marcus ran out of the room with Yoshino following him. He ran inside of the hideout and transformed into his half-demon self with the cape wrapped around him and the hood over his head. Yoshino came and didn't see Marcus, but saw an oddly cloaked stranger.

''Stop right there!'' She shouted.

Marcus turned around, held out his hand, and a silver powder blew out. The powder surrounded Yoshino and she fell asleep. Marcus caught her before she hit the floor and laid her on the bench.

''Sorry about this Yoshino but I can't let you see me like this yet.'' Marcus said.

Marcus burst through the glass window and floated down. He gently landed and ran to the hamburger stand. Marcus pulled off his hood to get a better look and his silver-white hair was swaying in the breeze. His golden eyes were searching for Agumon.

''Boss! Where are you?'' Agumon called out.

Marcus turned around and saw Agumon with a garbage can over his head. Marcus walked to Agumon and took the garbage can off.

''Is that you boss?'' Agumon asked.

''Yeah, this is what I really look like because I'm only half-human.'' Marcus answered.

Then a giant bird burst out of the flames.

''That's not a demon since it has no scent, so it must be a Digimon.'' Marcus said.

The bird digimon kicked the car and it crashed into the building where Marcus left Yoshino in. The building was collapsing and Marcus ran to get Yoshino. Marcus leapt as high as he could and crashed into the window. He gently took Yoshino bridal style and jumped out of the building. Feeling the wind in her hair, Yoshino woke up and looked at Marcus. She stared at his silver-white hair and his deep golden eyes. As they gently floated down, Yoshino saw that he rescued her from the collapsing building.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''You can say I'm just a friend.''

''But you have two swords and two guns.''

''It's not for humans or digimon so don't worry about it''

They landed and Marcus put Yoshino down. He saw Agumon struggling with the digimon so he ran to Agumon. The digimon blasted Agumon and he fainted. Angry, Marcus ran leapt towards the bird and punched it, causing the digimon to fall back. Marcus jumped back and looked at his hand strangely. His hand was surrounded by an orange DNA charge.

''What the hell is this?'' Marcus asked himself.

''Hey! Use this.'' an old man said and tossed him a orange and white object.

''What is it?'' Marcus asked as he easily caught the object.

''It's a digivice. You can use the DNA charge in your fist to awaken your digimon and make them digivolve.'' the old man answered.

''Digivolve?'' Marcus asked confused.

''Your power can awaken Agumon.'' the old man answered.

Marcus looked at the digivice then looked at Agumon with the DNA charge flaring around his fist.

''DNA...Charge!''

''Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!''

''So that's digivolution.'' Marcus said amazed.

The bird digimon blasted around them, but GeoGreymon cleared the smoke with his tail.

''Mega Flame!''

GeoGreymon blasted a pwerful fire attack that defeated the bird digimon adn it turned into a digiegg.

''Amazing.'' Marcus said.

Marcus turned around and saw Agumon back to normal with a hungry look on his face.

''Boss, I'm hungry.'' Agumon whined.

''What else is new.'' Marcus said.

Back at DATS, everyone saw the whole thing.

''What are you thinking Sampson?'' Kudamon asked.

''Not just bringing Digimon and heart together, but getting to the point of digivolution. I want that boy on my team!'' he replied.

Outside, Yoshino was picking up the digiegg and putting it in the trunk of her police car.

''Boss I can't hold out much longer! Please give me something to eat!'' Agumon whined loudly.

''Yeah, I got it. How about a hamburger?'' Marcus asked.

''Ooh, is that good?'' Agumon asked.

'Who was tha old man anyway?' Marcus thought.

''Earth to boss!''

''Yeah it's great.''

''Hey, hold on!'' Yoshino shouted. ''It may have been another digimon attacking the hamburger stand, but Agumon injured 15 men! That can't be overlooked!''

''Sorry, that was me who did that.'' Marcus said. ''Those were just some punks from the next town and they challenged me so I showed them.

''If anyone threatens you boss, you'll set them straight.'' Agumon said.

''That's right.'' Marcus replied.

''Marcus is the worst.'' Yoshino said. ''I'm gonna arrest you right now!''

''Run Agumon!'' Marcus shouted.

''Wait for me boss!'' Agumon shouted as they ran from the pissed off 18-year-old.

That's chapter 3 everyone. Please Review!


	4. Enter the Blondie Genius!

I've been getting complaints from my two cousins that my story goes with the storyline, so I'll **TRY**not to cut too close to the storyline. It will follow the storyline, but not that much. Like what they say in the storyline would be a little different and I may cut and add some things or skip some episodes that I found boring. Now that we understand here, on with chapter 4! Oh yeah, don't own digimon savers.

For some strange reason, Marcus was letting Agumon walk around without hiding him and the people were staring horrified.

''Boss, they're looking at me funny.'' Agumon whispered.

''Don't worry; I've got an idea.'' Marcus whispered as he turned towards the staring people. ''Don't worry everyone! This is just my little...brother practicing for a play!'' Marcus shouted the he bent down towards Agumon. ''Act vicious.'' He whispered.

''Grrrrrr grrrrr roar! I'm the evil dinosaur! Grrrrr!'' Agumon shouted. The people bought it and were relieved, then continued with what they were doing.

''Wow boss it worked.'' Agumon said.

''Of course it worked, these humans are stupid.'' Marcus said.

Then they came up to a newly decorated house almost at the edge of the city. The house was average with a newly painted outside. It was blue with red outlining on the side of the house and windows. Marcus and Agumon walked inside and Agumon looked around. (Just picture Marcus's house in the series, but a lot better looking. If you still want to know how it looks then I'll tell you.) The livingroom had a big velvet couches with matching pillows, big black wall-to-wall carpet with brown coffee tables, and the walls were neatly painted white with a plasma screen t.v. in one of them. The kitchen had its own breakfast counter with five stools, a large silver refrigerator with a matching sink, table, stove/oven, and cabnets with white tiles on the floor and a golden chandelier. Upstairs the bathroom was all blue, the three bedrooms were almost the same except one was blue, one was red and one was purple. In the basement, it was like a gameroom except the washing and drying machines were there too. (I'm not much of an interior decorator so bear with me when I describe stuff like this)

Marcus grinned, he amazed himself with how fast he stole this stuff and redecorated the once abandoned house.

''You did all this?'' Agumon asked amazed.

''Yeah, but I might've forgotten something I think. Besides, I'm usually not up on Sundays.'' Marcus replied.

''Do you have something to eat?''

''Sure, just sit down and I'll get something.''

Meanwhile...

A young blonde-haired boy was taking a nice shower when his butler came to the door.

''Thomas-sama. The temperature today is 17 degrees. Isn't it somewhat warmer than Austria?'' the butler asked.

Thomas said nothing as he took the robe that his butler handed him and walked to the window.

Back with Marcus and Agumon...

''What the hell are you doing?'' Marcus asked.

''Boss, I can't open this rectangle!'' Agumon whined.

''Use the long handle then.'' Marcus said.

Agumon grabbed the handle and pulled on it. The refrigerator opened and the light turned on.

''What the hell could you possibly need there if you just ate?'' Marcus asked.

''To see that bright light in there.'' Agumon answered.

''Uh..why?''

''It's so bright.''

''So.''

''It's small but it lights up everything!''

Marcus sighed. Not only did he not understand humans, he didn't understand digimon either. How was this guy a threat again?

With Thomas...

Thomas got into his limo and rode off with the butler and maids bidding farewell. (He never does much does he?)

Back with the duo...

Marcus and Agumon were walking down the street and the people paid no attention to them. (The play thing remember?) Marcus stopped as soon as he sensed something in the air. Agumon stopped, turned to him, and noticed the expression Marcus usually gets when he senses something out of the ordinary.

''What's up boss?'' Agumon asked.

''I sense a presence not too far from here.'' Marcus answered as he ran with Agumon following.

Meanwhile...

Three guys were sitting on the sidewalk in a circle.

''This is so boring.'' one guy said. Then he noticed something.

''Hey, how'd you do that?'' he asked.

The two other guys looked back and saw two cardboard boxes on fire. Then a flaming digimon flew out from the fire and scared the three guys away. Marcus and Agumon ran past then and saw the fire digimon floating in front of them.

''I knew I sensed something.'' Marcus said.

''Fight me...'' the digimon said as it spit fire at Marcus.

''Here's one way to roast marshmellows.'' Marcus said as he took out a large stick with 20 marshmellows on it. The fire roasted the marshmellows and Marcus blew it away.

''I'll handle this! Pepper breath!'' Agumon shouted as he fired his attack.

''No Agumon don't!'' Marcus yelled after he swallowed a marshmellow.

The attack hit the digimon but it didn't do anything.

''Boss, I need more power!'' Agumon shouted.

''What, for that little thing? You have got to be kidding me Agumon. You can take him.'' Marcus said.

Then the little fire digimon flew away laughing.

''Boss why didn't you help?'' Agumon asked.

''You could've beaten it if you used water.'' Marcus answered.

''I can't use water attacks'' Agumon said.

Marcus used the large stick and pointed to a water fountain next to them.

''Damn, that was there and I didn't see it.'' Agumon said.

''Let's just go after it then.'' Marcus said as they both ran after it.

After they left, the three guys from before saw the whole thing from arond the corner.

''What the hell was that?'' one guy asked. Then Thomas came up from behind.

''They're called Digimon and you won't remember what happened.'' Thomas said as he erased their memories. '' The memory erasing process is complete so we will persue and secure. Let's go Gaomon.''

''Yes master.'' a dog-like digimon said as it got out of the limo.

With Marcus and Agumon...

''Boss, I'm exhausted. Can we please stop running?'' Agumon asked out of breath.

''I never did think digimon could keep up the same pace as long as a demon so sure.'' Marcus said as they stopped.

''I never thought he could keep up that pace either.''

Marcus and Agumon turned around to see Yoshino walking toward them.

''You know if we keep meeting like this, people would start to talk.'' Marcus said.

''They won't pay attention.'' Yoshino said.

''Then tell that to Bozo the Clown over here.'' Marcus replied as he pointed to Agumon snickering.

''I didn't think so either.''

They turned around to see Thomas carrying a digiegg to Yoshino.

''The digimon is secured.'' Thomas said.

''And who the hell are you?'' Marcus asked.

Then Miki and Megumi were screaming in both Thomas's and Yoshino's earpiece and Marcus had to, very tightly, cover his very sensitive ears.

''Damn it! Tell those fangirls to shut the hell up!'' Marcus shouted.

''Thomas-sama, when did you get back?'' Miki asked.

''This is such a surprise!'' Megumi said.

Then Agumon turned around and saw Gaomon standing behind them too.

''Who the hell are you?'' Agumon asked as Marcus turned around too.

''It almost looks like a dog version of Rocky Balboa with a headband.'' Marcus said.

Gaomon ignored the comment and walked toward Thomas.

Yoshino gave Marcus her earpiece as Megumi explained.

''Thomas graduated Stockholm Royal University of Science at 13! He's a genius! If you want to know more, he's part of a prominant noble family in Austria. He's a prince, so to speak.'' Megumi said.

''So basically he's like the blond version of Prince Caspion. To me though, he doesn't look so special.'' Marcus said.

''Commander, I don't think this person could benefit DATS.'' Thomas said in his earpiece.

''Prove it then.'' Marcus said.

''What?'' Thomas asked.

''Prove that I can't benefit DATS then. If I can't, then I won't even go near DATS. If I can, then I'll join DATS.''

''Fine''

At the boxing ring...

Marcus stood in the ring calmly with a white t-shirt and red shorts but didn't have the boxing gloves or helmet on.

''You'll need these on Marcus.'' Yoshino said even though she had a strange feeling that Marcus would win without them.

''I don't need them.'' Marcus said as the boxing bell rang. Miki and Megumi were there too, confident that Thomas would win.

''Then I'll show you why you need them.'' Thomas said as he came toward Marcus with his left fist out. Marcus grabbed his left boxing glove without moving much and the audience, except Agumon, were shocked at the scene before them. Marcus then grabbed Thomas by his left arm and flipped him over the shoulder, having Thomas land on the hard mat. Thomas quickly got up and Marcus almost flipped over him, but landed and did a handstand on Thomas's shoulder. Marcus pushed down on his hand and landed gently on the ropes of the boxing ring as Thomas fell down from the extra weight. No one could believe what just happened.

''Is that enough or do you still want to fight?'' Marcus asked.

''No, that's enough.'' Thomas said as he got up and left the boxing ring. (That's what he gets for challenging a half-demon)

''So, am I good enough to join?'' Marcus asked.

''You actually want to join?'' Yoshino asked confused.

''Sure. You guys amuse me somewhat and I thought you might need some extra help.'' Marcus answered.

''Let him join, we need all the help we can get.'' the commander said on their earpiece.

''Alright Marcus, Welcome to DATS.'' Yoshino said, blushing slightly.

''Thanks.'' Marcus said as Yoshino handed Marcus his very own earpiece.

The so called ''welcome wagon'' was short-lived as Marcus raised his head and stared out the window and ran off with Agumon following. The other DATS members were confused and ran after them. Outside near the DATS headquarters, Thomas and Gaomon were already there.

''Gaomon. Five minutes.'' Thomas said.

''Yes master.'' Gaomon replied.

Then the fire digimon shot their attacks at them.

''Gaomon. Plan A.'' Thomas commanded as Gaomon ran up.

''Double Backhand!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun around and defeated three of them while the others flew back.

''Plan A-2! DNA Charge!'' Thomas shouted as his hand started glowing blue.

Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!

''Hurry and end this!'' Thomas shouted.

''Spiral Blow!'' Gaogamon shouted as he shot a mini tornado from his mouth and turned the rest back into digieggs.

''Nice work guys.'' Yoshino said as she put the last of the digieggs in the trunk. ''Perfect teamwork as always.''

''3 minutes, 47 seconds. We shortened it by another minute.'' Thomas said.

''What are you a human stopwatch?'' Marcus said as Yoshino just stared them confused.

''There are more of them in area B-17.'' Megumi said.

''Gaomon, that's our next destination.'' Thomas said.

''Yes master.'' Gaomon replied.

''That's our Thomas-sama! Lightning-fast techniques that look great!'' Miki said.

''I wouldn't call that lightning-fast. More like the speed of 28 and the speed of lightning is 94 per second.'' Marcus said. (I'm just making it up. I have no idea how fast lightning is.) Everyone just stared at him with shocked faces while Marcus took Agumon and ran to the area were the digimon were. When they were out of sight, Marcus picked up Agumon and ran with the speed of 135 per mile. When they arrived Marcus put Agumon down and saw the fisherman guy cooking fish.

''What are you doing here old man?'' Marcus asked.

''I'm cooking fish what else.'' the old man answered. ''It's hard to heat up the fire though.''

''Maybe the wind is too strong.''

''If I try harder then I should be able to get the fire going even if the wind is strong.''

''Yeah I guess.''

''Fire is interesting, isn't it?''

''Don't go all mystical on me.''

The old man didn't answer and Marcus stared into the fire. He thought back to when his bat demon friend taught him how to understand more about fire when he was little.

**Flashback**

_A very young Marcus was walking with an old priestess to gather medicinal herbs when he saw NightWing concentrating into the fire. Marcus asked the priestess to wait here and walked over to the large bat demon._

_''What are you doing NightWing?'' Marcus asked._

_''I'm learning about fire as I stare into it.'' NightWing answered._

_''You can do that?'' Marcus asked confused._

_''Any demon that uses fire can, like you and me.'' NightWing answered still staring at the fire._

_''How?'' Marcus asked still confused._

_''Well, If you concentrate into the fire you can tell its origins, strengths, weaknessess and how to use it properly. Including temperature control, distance, height and how much damage it can cause or warmth it can give off.'' NightWing explained._

_''Cool. You know everything NightWing.'' Marcus said amazed._

_''I don't know everything, just somethings.'' NightWing chuckled._

**End Flashback**

'Of course! If I can make those fire digimon digivolve or grow then we can beat them.' Marcus thought.

''Thomas! Digimon signs in B-42!'' Miki said through the earpiece as Marcus looked at his.

''I have reception from other people's earpieces?'' Marcus asked himself confused.

''It'll be ten minutes before we get there.'' Yoshino said.

'Whoever created these earpieces to hear other people's conversation must have no life.' Marcus thought.

''Just leave it to me.'' Marcus said into the earpiece.

''What! You can't do that!'' Thomas shouted.

'I can do it in three minutes.' Marcus thought as he looked up. ''Let's go Agumon!''

''Right boss.'' Agumon said as he ran after Marcus.

''Ther's no way he can get them all!'' Thomas shouted. (They're all talking through their earpieces)

''Agumon, I wan't you to use your Spit-Fire Blast on them.'' Marcus said.

''Boss, that'll blow up the gas tanks!'' Agumon shouted.

''Just trust me Agumon, I know what I'm doing.'' Marcus said.

''Alright boss. Spit-Fire Blast!'' Agumon shouted as a large blast of fire shot out of his mouth.

''Keep it up Agumon!'' Marcus shouted as Agumonkept blasting them until they came together and digivolved into Meramon.

''Boss! It digivolved!'' Agumon shouted.

''Perfect.'' Marcus said as Agumon stared at him in confusion.''Come on hothead I'm right here.''

Meramon looked at him and Marcus punched him in the jaw. Meramon fell down as Yoshino and Thomas just arrived.

''DNA Charge!'' Marcus shouted.

Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!

''Marcus made it digivolve on purpose.'' Thomas said amazed a little.

''Mega Burst!'' GeoGreymon Shouted as a powerful blast hit Meramon and it dedigivolved back into three digieggs.

''So how was that?'' Marcus asked as Gaomon and Agumon carried the digieggs.

''Don't get too cocky Marcus. That was all luck.'' Thomas asked.

''Look I'm not a Irish Leprecaun. That was more than just luck.'' Marcus said. Thomas raised an eyebrow whle Yoshino smiled.

''Things are going to get interesting here.'' Yoshino said.

''More than you know Yoshi.'' Marcus said as he winked at her. Yoshino caught it and blushed while Marcus sat down.

There you have it everybody! I think I'll accept the challenge that my favorite fanfiction person, narusaku67, and try to write the story where Marcus starts to fall for Yoshino and Agumon starts to fall for Lalamon during episode 8, also Marcus would be jealous of Neon. se ya my peoples and review!


	5. just need a little teamwork!

Hello everyone this is me here from my universe! My obsession with Digimon Savers had inspired me to go on with the chapters. I might be skipping an episode later on or combining episodes, just to let you know and I don't own digimon savers.

* * *

Part of the town was covered in a dark green color and it was everywhere.

''This smell is seriously burning my nose damn it.'' Marcus said. ''This should be a story 'When Swamp Monsters Attack' thing.''

''And it's all over the place boss.'' Agumon said.

''We can see that.''

The building was dark and several Numemon were silently slithering away and into the dark basement. Marcus and Agumon ran inside and were at the stairs.

''It's so dark boss.'' Agumon said.

''Don't worry I'll handle it. Pyro Claw!'' Marcus shouted as fire surrounded his now clawed hand and the basement brightened a little.

''Don't let Thomas and Yoshi see you boss.''

''I'm full of ideas Agumon'' Marcus said as he gathered some of the goo and created a thick wall to hold the others off.

''That's some quick thinking boss.'' Agumon said.

''It won't hold them off for long, so we need to hurry.''

''Are you going to use your powers?''

''Maybe, If I ever get the chance to.''

Marcus and Agumon headed deeper into the basement as Thomas and Yoshino came to the thick wall of goo.

''How can we get around that?'' Yoshino asked.

''We can go through B-3 and meet them there.'' Thomas answered as they headed to B-3.

With Marcus and Agumon...

''I can't see them boss.'' Agumon said as Marcus changed his eye color from brown to gold and were glowing crimson red as he looked around the basement.

''I see one 45 meters ahead slithering around the corner.'' Marcus replied as the went after it.

With Thomas...

''The velocity is -2 with a movement rate of 0.6. Gaomon, move 3 meters to the left and await orders.'' Thomas and he checked his computer.

''Yes master.'' Gaomon said as he moved.

The Numemon moved closer to where they were.

''Go!'' Thomas shouted.

''Double Backhand!'' Gaomon shouted as he popped out and spun around.

Agumon came up from behind and tried to hit the Numemon but got hit by Gaomon's attack in the jaw. Marcus walked up to him while he fell on the ground.

''You just wouldn't believe me when I sensed Thomas coming.'' Marcus said as Thomas walked up.

''Don't get in my way Marcus.'' Thomas said.

''What are you talking about? We just got over here!'' Marcus said. Then he mumbled ''Crazy human.''

Then the Numemon threw a bunch of green goo at them and Thomas was barely dodging them while Marcus was dodging them bored out of his mind.

''Seed Blast!'' Lalamon shouted as she shot explosive seeds at Numemon.

''Seriously, these could be the next sneak attack bombs in wars.'' Marcus said.

''Nice going Lalamon!'' Yoshino shouted as the Numemon turned into a digiegg. Agumon, Gaomon and Thomas were covered in green goo while Marcus didn't have a spot on him.

''You guys are causing unnecessary trouble.'' Yoshino said as she picked up the digiegg.

''Don't look at me, I just stood there. The guy did something.'' Marcus said.

''Nothing about my plans are flawed.'' Thomas said.

''First time for everything Thomas.'' Marcus said as Yoshino sighed.

''You guys are a handfull.'' Yoshino said.

''Great, now she's dubbed us as kids.'' Marcus said.

''I didn't say that Marcus.''

''You didn't have to, I can take a hint.'' Then Marcus stepped closer to her and Yoshino started blushing more with each step he took until they were so close that Yoshino's face was a deep crimson. Marcus gently took his finger and whiped the small green goo on her cheek.

''Uh...thanks.'' Yoshino said.

''No problem.'' He said as he and Agumon walked away.

'What was that all about?' Yoshino thought as she loaded the digiegg into the trunk.

Meanwhile...

Two robbers were breaking into the Medara Bank. One looked like an adult while the other looked like a kid.

''Okay it's good.'' the adult said.

''Did you really bypass the security just by doing that?'' the kid asked. Not knowing that there was a shadow with glowing crimson red eyes staring at them.

''Yeah it's fine. Let's get this over with.''

''Okay I'll get this door open real quick!''

The door opened and they crept inside the bank and headed for the vault as the shadow followed.

''That was easy. We didn't even need to break a sweat.'' the kid said. ''Where'd you get that thing?''

''I ordered it from the internet.'' the man replied.

''It's amazing what human technology can do nowadays.''

The two robbers turned around and saw Marcus in his half-demon form with the hood over his head.

''Who the hell are you?'' the adult asked.

''Who I am is of no concern to you humans.'' Marcus responded as his eyes started glowing red. Then a digital gate opened and a digimon witha drill horn on his head appeared.

''Damn, and I left Agumon at the house.'' Marcus mumbled as he readied his claws. The digimon drilled a hole through the steel door as the robbers followed. Marcus leaped out and the robbers drove away with the digimon in the back.

''They won't get away from me.'' Marcus said until he checked the moon. ''Damn. I'm late to meet the others.''

At DATS...

''The digimon is a Drimogemon, Adult-level, Beast-type.'' Megumi said.

''Hello The Strict Patrol.'' Marcus said as he and Agumon walked in.

''What were you doing? You're late!'' Yoshino said.

''No need to be that way Yoshi...Geez.'' Marcus said.

''If you going to be late, then you should've stayed with your parents.'' Thomas said.

''Both my parents are dead and I live alone.'' Marcus said with no emotion.

''I'm sorry Marcus.'' Yoshino said.Then the alarm went off.

''The Drimogemon is moving at 60 kph.'' Miki said as the data squad headed out to the car. Thomas and Yoshino got in but Marcus didn't.

''Come on Marcus. This is no time for your foolish pride.'' Thomas said.

''I'll get there my own way.'' Marcus said as a bus drove in between them and Marcus and Agumon disappeared. They held onto the roof of the bus as it drove off. Marcus picked up Agumon, put him on his back, and leaped onto the roof of a building. Marcus transformed into his half-demon form and ran on the roof.

At the ATM store...

The Drimogemon drilled a hole into the wall and money spilled out. Marcus and Agumon got to them first as Yoshino and Thomas were still on their way.

''You humans stop right there!'' Marcus shouted as he let Agumon off his back.

''Who are you and why do you always find us?'' the adult asked. Then Marcus's fangs and claws grew until Yoshino and Thomas arrived.

''You two sure took your sweet time getting here.'' Marcus said as he calmed down and his fangs and claws returned to normal.

''I know you. Aren't you the silver-haired guy that saved me from that burning building?'' Yoshino asked.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Marcus answered.

''They aren't cops.'' the kid said.

''Gaomon, realize!''

''Lalamon, realize!''

''Crap, run!'' the adult said as they got into the car and started driving.

''Not this time Bonnie and Clyde!'' Marcus shouted as he leaped in front of the car, stopped it, and picked it up by the front. A dark energy surrounded the Drimogemon, it grew, and burst through the car roof. Marcus put the car down and leaped back as the Drimogemon crushed the car.

''I've had enough of this overgrown hampster.'' Marcus said as he dodged another hit from the digimon.

''I've got it. Gaomon, he'll have nowhere to run on water so drive him towards the boats.'' Thomas commanded.

''Yes master, Rolling Upper!'' Gaomon said as he hit the Drimogemon.

''Good! Don't let him escape underground!'' Thomas shouted.

''Sing a Song!'' Lalamon said as the robbers were put to sleep.

''Everything is going according to plan.'' Thomas said, but spoke too soon as Agumon stood in front of the pier.

''Agumon what are you doing!?'' Marcus shouted.

''I'm stopping the Drimogemon boss.'' Agumon answered. Then a digital gate appeared and Drimogemon escaped through it.

''Damn it all to hell. He escaped.'' Marcus said as he transformed back to his human self before anyone saw anything.

''That's it. I refuse to be on a team with you any longer.'' Thomas said.

''Good because I'm tired of you getting your rich ass in the way.'' Marcus responded.

At DATS...

''He is a burden in accomplishing missions.'' Thomas said.

''I believe I said I wouldn't listen to objections.'' the commander said.

''Why do I even bother staying with these humans.'' Marcus mumbled. ''But Yoshino is cute though I'll give her that.''

''What was that?'' Thomas asked.

''Nothing that concerns you.'' Marcus answered.

''Commander, give me permission to use the Digital Dive.'' Thomas said.

''No. Transporting a human is inexcusable.'' the commander said.

''What about that silver-haired guy that we saw? He's not human and he helped us catch the robbers.'' Yoshino said.

''I don't know, but I'll have to see.'' the commander said.

Much later that night...

''I've been working since yesterday morning. Being on duty is tough.'' Yoshino said as she drank some tea.

''I'm here with you though.'' Lalamon said.

''So am I.''

Both Yoshino and Lalamon turned around to see Marcus in his half-demon form with his hood down.

''You again.'' Yoshino said.

''It's nice to see you again Yoshi.'' Marcus said.

''How do you know my name? Who are you?''

''You'll find out when the time's right. Anyway, what are you doing still up?''

''I'm still on duty.''

''You overwork yourself a lot, I can tell.'' Then he walked over to her and sat down.

''I guess, but I have to.''

''I don't understand you humans at all.''

''That reminds me, do you think you can help us out?''

''Depends. What do you need?''

''That Drimogemon escaped to the Digital World and I was wondering if you could go after it.''

''How do you expect me to go after it? I can't teleport.''

''You could use the Digital Dive.'' Then Marcus stared at her.

''You have pretty eyes for a human girl.'' Marcus said as she blushed.

''Thanks, but this isn't the time for that.''

''Alright. I'll help you guys, but only because you asked so nicely. Also, Thomas is coming.'' Then the door slid open and Thomas walked in. Marcus was holding on to Yoshino's waist with one of his arms and his other arm was behind her back as they were against a shadowed wall.

''Quiet. Thomas wants to do this on his own, but I'll go after him and watch over things from there.'' Marcus whispered as Thomas got into the Digital Dive and teleported away. Then Marcus and Yoshino came out of the shadows and Yoshino had a deep blush from the position they were in.

''I don't think we should've let him go.'' Yoshino said.

''Don't worry Yoshi, I'll make sure that he's safe.'' Marcus said as he stood in the machine and teleported away.

In the Digital World...

''Maybe I should turn human before I run into Thomas.'' Marcus said as he tried to turn into his human state and a painful electric shock came. The shock stopped him from turning human and he finally gave up. ''Damn. I can't turn human in this world.''

Then Marcus walked off and did a little sightseeing while he was there. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue as the clouds moved slowly past him. The soft grass was swaying in the breeze as baby digimon hopped around and played with each other. He crossed a short sandy desert and walked past a glittering ice castle and flowers with monitors that displayed data.

''This place is so random that I doubt Comedy Central could pull this off.'' Marcus said to himself as he continued to walk. Then he sensed something coming and stopped. A crash sounded and Drimogemon appeared from the wall.He fell down and landed upside down on the ground.

''Talk about a lousy landing.'' Marcus said as the Drimogemon quickly dug a hole. Marcus jumped into the hole and ran after it.

With Yoshino...

''This is the worst. I should've let him keep my digivice so I'll know where he is.'' Yoshino said worried as the computer couldn't pick up his signal.

''Try to expand the search limits.'' Lalamon said.

''Please, if I could only figure out how to locate him.'' Yoshino said.

''What are you doing?'' a voice said.

''I'm searching for that silver-haired guy.'' she answered, not knowing who really said that. She turned around and saw the commander right behind her. ''Uh...hello Commander.''

''Looks like you're searching for something.'' the commander said. ''What are you searching for?''

''Um...the resteraunt where the cute pizza delivery guy was.'' Yoshino said. 'Why did I say he was cute?'' she thought as she was thinking of the half-demon Marcus.

In the Digital World...

Marcus was hanging onto the Drimogemon's back as it continued to dig.

''Whoa boy! Flica wouldn't be this violent, and she's a horse.'' Marcus said as he continued to hang on. Then they came across a large underground cave as the Drimogemon stopped. Marcus got off as it dug another hole and kept popping up all over the place. ''This is just like a Whack-a-Mole game except I don't have a hammer, or do I?'' Then Marcus used his clawed hands to form a giant water hammer and turned it into ice. The Drimogemon popped up and Marcus whacked it on the head. The weight of the Drimogemon caused the floor to collapse and it fell as Marcus just floated down.

''That was close.'' Marcus said as he landed.

''You again from the robbery.'' the shadow said as it walked into the light and revealed Thomas.

''The rich dude with an attitude.'' Marcus said.

''My name is Thomas.'' Thomas said.

''I know who you are.'' Marcus said.

''Did that idiot Marcus tell you?''

''You might say that we have a special bond.''

''Master, we can get out this way!''

''Well done Gaomon.'' Thomas said as he tried to run but stopped from a pain in his leg.

''I thought I smelled blood in here, you're injured.'' Marcus said as he tore a piece of his cape and wrapped it around Thomas's injury. Then Marcus put Thomas's arm over his shoulder and supported him as they walked.

''I don't need your help.'' Thomas said.

''Stop being an ass and accept the fact that you do need help!'' Marcus shouted. After they climbed over big passageways, they came across a labrinth of caves. ''Damn it all, this just couldn't get easier could it.''

At DATS...

''You fool! Why did you violate the rules? Sending him to the Digital World even if he isn't human! the commander yelled.

''It was all I could do to help bring Thomas back.'' Yoshino said.

''It doesn't matter now. We should find out where they are.'' Kudamon said.

In the Digital World...

''Judging from this labrinth, I say that this cave is unstable.'' Marcus said as they came across a fork in the road.

''I dropped a coin on the left side of the cave so we should go right.'' Thomas said.

''No need to tell me that. I can smell your scent from that direction.'' Marcus said as they went down the right side.

''We're heading up.'' Thomas said.

''You really annoy me human.''

At DATS...

Yoshino was standing there worried as Miki and Megumi were trying to locate Marcus and Thomas.

''Have you found the signal to Thomas's digivice yet?'' the commander asked.

''It'll take a little longer because there's a lot of static.'' Miki said.

In the Digital World...

''I'll help you get down from here.'' Marcus said as he looked down a cliff. Then the Drimogemon came through the hole at the bottom. Then Marcus took Thomas, jumped down, and landed on the Digimon's back. (If you're wondering, Agumon's at the house sleep. I know it's bad but more of Agumon in later chapters) ''Grab on to its fur and hold on.''

Marcus climbed to the top of its head, the Drimogemon looked at him, and stopped.

''Hey. Nice cave weather we're having.'' Marcus said as it grew wild and ran as fast as it could. Then the drill on its nose started spinning.

''He's going to make a cave!'' Thomas shouted as Marcus pulled on its fur and steered it to a different direction as it made a cave and jumped out on to the surface.

'He...planned all this from the start?' Thomas thought.

''Master! We should jump off now!'' Gaomon shouted as they landed and hung on as the Drimogemon ran.

''This way you overgrown rodent!'' Marcus shouted as it turned.

''Where are you going?'' Thomas asked.

''To look for a better battleground!'' Marcus shouted as they headed to the ice palace. They jumped right in and skidded to a halt.

''Of course. Here, it can't dig away.'' Thomas said.

''All that's left is to kick his mole ass.'' Marcus said as he punched its head.

''DNA Charge!'' Thomas shouted as his hand had his DNA charge.

Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!

''Wait! Something's wrong with it.'' Marcus said as Drimogemon was quivering.

''What's wrong with it?'' Thomas asked.

At DATS...

''Static Removal at 89.'' Miki said.

''Monitor is restored.'' Megumi said. ''Begin Scanning.''

The monitor cleared and it showed Thomas, Marcus and Gaogamon all alive.

''They're all alive!'' Yoshino shouted happily.

''Wait.'' Miki said as the alarm went off. ''Digimon signal! Enlarging rapidly!''

''It's not Gaogamon, but something else!'' Megumi shouted.

''This signal is...Digivolution!'' the commander shouted.

In the Digital World...

''His name is Digmon, and he's more powerful than Drimogemon.'' Thomas said.

''Listen up Thomas. I haven't done this before but it's time I went to my second stage!'' Marcus shouted.

''What do you mean?'' Thomas asked confused.

''The way you see me now is my first stage. My second stage is like my first except a lot more animalistic.'' Marcus said as he started transforming. Flames and lightning surrounded him and grew stronger as Marcus grew more powerful. (I didn't want to wait so I started early.) Marcus's cape fell off as red dragon wings tore out of his back. His silver hair grew longer as red spiked also tore out of his back. His claws and fangs grew longer as a red dragon tail with a blue flame on it formed. His claws turned silver as silver horns formed on his head.

''What are you?'' Thomas asked shocked.

''I am a Dragon Demon.'' Marcus said as he flew straight toward Digmon. (Marcus has many more stages to come folks!) ''I need to end this quick. Which is why I transformed.''

At DATS...

''No way! The second diver just changed form!'' Miki shouted.

'Please be okay.' Yoshino thought.

In the Digital World...

Marcus flash stepped infront of Digmon and slashed his claws at it. Th Digmon turned into a digiegg and fell to the ground as Marcus detransformed back to stage one and put the cape around him.

''Sorry about that but I had to get it over with.'' Marcus said.

Marcus helped Thomas down the path to the teleporting space.

''When you jumped towards that Drimogemon, you planned to make him dig towards the surface right from the start.'' Thomas said.

''Of course.'' Marcus laughed as Thomas smiled.

''Stop a second.'' Thomas said as he held up a fist and Marcus stared at him, then got the idea.

''Let's always work together Thomas.'' Marcus said as they touched knuckles.

At DATS...

''You fools!You were able to make it back this time, but what if you failed? You all still don't know about the Digital World! Thomas and Yoshino, you two must uphold the rules! Thanks for bringing Thomas back you.'' the commander said.

''No problem. I'll help you anytime you need it, but on one condition.'' Marcus said.

''What is it then?''

''Only Yoshi can ask me for help.'' Marcus said as he handed Yoshino a whistle.

''Why are you giving me this?'' Yoshino asked blushing.

''I like you. You make me a little curious about you.'' Marcus said as he winked at her, causing Yoshino to blush deeply.

* * *

That's it for chapter 5 everyone! If you have any good suggestions for future chapters, then just tell me. Also, narusaku67, what suggestions do you have for this story? I can't be too careful about this. Review!


	6. is the half demon jealous?

Sorry about the mistakes everyone. When you have an obsession with digimon savers like mine, then you too would find it hard to concentrate on this story while watching digimon savers on t.v. In other news, I've heard certain rumors about my favorite pairing from my cousins, but they're just stupid so I don't listen. Now on with Chapter 6! Oh, one more thing, I'm skipping up to the episode you all have been waiting for for two reasons. One, I don't want Marcus and Agumon to hate eachother. Two, episode seven is mostly about Thomas and between you guys and me, I don't like Thomas very much.

* * *

Yoshino was running down the street with sunglassess and a hat on as a disguise as photographers followed her down the street. Marcus was sitting down at a ramen shop in his human form as Yoshino ran past him and he looked towards her as she was being chased by photographers.

''Wow, must've had a Britney Spears nightmare.'' Marcus said as he turned to his food. ''She'll get through it.''

''A suprising announcement on Hanamura Neon.'' The t.v said as Marcus looked at it. ''It's been verified that the singer is in company of a young woman. There have been eye-witnesses who have recently spotted the two of them together in the RPG building where Neon lives.'' Marcus took a closer look, saw Yoshino with Neon, and choked on his food. As Marcus continued watching them together, he got an 'I-don't-trust-him-with-her' look on his face and growled low.

At DATS headquarters...

All of the digimon were staring at Yoshino as she entered the room.

''Why are you staring at me?'' Yoshino asked.

''Yoshino! What's the meaning of this!'' Megumi shouted.

''Yeah! Why are you going out with Neon!'' Miki shouted. ''Explain yourself now!''

''Marcus, a little help over here.'' Yoshino said as she turned to Marcus who was sitting down with big earmuffs over his ears watching them. Fortunately for her, he could still hear her.

''Don't drag me into this. I want to know almost as much as they do.'' Marcus replied with his arms crossed.

''Why are you so interested?'' Miki asked.

''I'm bored and so you two could shut the hell up about it instead of shouting it to the heavens.'' Marcus answered as he took off the earmuffs.

''Anyway. We've been getting phonecalls after another since morning!'' Megumi shouted and Marcus sighed as he put the earmuffs back on.

''We've also been getting hate mail from Neons fans demanding who Yoshino thinks she is!'' Miki shouted.

''They didn't say my name did they?'' Yoshino asked.

''Yeah, everythings exposed.'' Thomas answered. ''Name, Birthday, blood type, everything.''

''Dude write that down.'' Marcus whispered to Agumon who had a confused look on his face.

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino sighed.

''Actually the worst would be if they came after you like an angry mob.'' Marcus said.

''Now confess! When and where did you get to know Neon!'' Miki shouted as the Commander walked in.

''Let me explain.'' The Commander started. ''A month ago, a digimon signature appeared in the RPG building and we believe it may be a Keramon. The prime suspect was revealed to be Neon Hanamura.'' The commander held up a picture as Marcus growled at it and stared daggers at it. Marcus's eyes were turning red until Agumon shook his arm and Marcus's eyes went back to emerald green.

''We're not certain about that yet.'' Yoshino said. Marcus was shocked that she was defending him, then again she was going out with him.

''That's why I had Yoshino perform an infiltration investigation.'' the commander said.

''What's that?'' Agumon asked.

''It's when you sneak around to investigate like a ninja. So I've heard.'' Marcus answered.

''We can't just easily break in and take the digimon because the RPG building is hi-tech.'' the commander said.

''That's just great. A super, futuristic building that's always hiding something.'' Marcus said sarcastically.

''Yoshino will continue her investigation and the rest of you will assist her.''

''Why does it have to be Yoshi?'' Megumi asked.

''If all you had to do is get closer to Neon, we could have done that.'' Miki whined as the commander had a confused look.

''If you two got closer to him, he'd probably kill himself.'' Marcus mumbled.''Which I don't mind.''

''Neon is my childhood friend.'' Yoshino said as Marcus smacked his forehead.

''That's just what we need. A reality, cliche romance story.'' Marcus said again sarcastically.

Outside the DATS building...

''We were in the same class in elementary school.'' Yoshino started.

''Why'd you keep quiet about something like that?'' Miki asked.

''He's different than when I remembered him.'' Yoshino answered. ''He was shorter than me and he was fat.''

''He must've been a real midget back then.'' Marcus said as Megumi hit him on the the head. ''Ow. What the hell Megumi!''

''When he debuted, I didn't recognize him at all.'' Yoshino said. Then a red convertible pulled up and honked.

''OMG it's Neon!'' Miki shouted as Marcus covered his sensitive ears.

''Hitoshi!'' Yoshino shouted as she ran to him. Marcus glared at them talking and growled.

''Jealous much Marcus?'' Thomas asked.

''You wish Thomas. I could care less what happens with them.'' Marcus answered crossing his arms.

''What if she marries him?'' Thomas asked teasingly.

''Damn it! Shut up Thomas!'' Marcus shouted as he moved away from him as Thomas was laughing and Yoshino ran back to them.

''What's with this 'Hitoshi' thing?'' Miki asked. ''Tell us everything!''

''Get a talk show and ask her that question like Oprah.'' Marcus said as he walked back to the railing. He turned around and smelled the scent of an unwanted human spying on them. He snuck over to the bushes, picked up the man by the collar, and took him out of the bushes. ''Tell anyone, and I'll find you with a large bat.'' The man then ran off.

''No. He's a nice guy. There's no way he could do something bad.'' Yoshino said as Marcus stared at her. She cared so much for this human.

At Night...

Marcus was in his half-demon form jumping from building to building looking for Yoshino by following her scent. He didn't like this Neon person and didn't trust him with her. He shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated on her scent as he arrived at the building she was in. He landed quietly and gracefully on the railing facing the window they were in. The darkness cloaked him from sight except for his glowing, golden slitted eyes.

''What's up Yoshi?'' Neon said as Marcus growled and his fangs grew a little watching them. What he would give to strangle that pretty-boy singer but he didn't want Yoshino to be upset with him so he calmed down a little. He still had his hand settled on the hilt of one of his swords just in case.

''The carrots. I was just thinking that you're finally able to eat them now.'' Yoshino answered. '' Whenever we had carrots for lunch you'd always leave them behind and the teacher would get so mad about it.''

''Yeah but you would give me a whole lot of them.'' Neon said. Now Marcus had a confused look on his face. Why the hell were they talking about carrots?

''I was exercising parental love so you could eat healthier.''

''These humans and their customs are so weird.'' Marcus said with another confused look.

''Thanks for the meal but I have to get to work.'' Neon said as he got up and left. Yoshino picked up her digivice out of her purse.

''Yoshi. It's time for us to get to work too.'' Lalamon said in the digivice as Marcus knocked on the window. Yoshino turned around and saw Marcus in his half-demon form jump down. Yoshino opened the window and quietly let Marcus in.

''What are you doing here?'' Yoshino asked.

''Just came to visit you Yoshi.'' Marcus answered as he looked around the room curious.

''You don't need to cover your face with that hood around me.'' she said as she reached up and Marcus let her pull off his hood. Marcus stared at her deeply after she took the hood off. ''Is something wrong?''

''No, I'm fine Yoshi.'' Marcus said as he turned around with his back facing her. Yoshino moved until she was in front of him.

''You can trust me and tell me anything.''

''What's with you and this Neon guy?''

''I'm supposed to be going out with him for some investigation but I don't think he's hiding anything.'' At that Yoshino and Marcus just stared at each other deeply until they unconsiously leaned in and kissed deeply. (This may be a little early for some of you but I was getting so annoyed by my cousins nagging me about this scene that I couldn't take it anymore. DAMN YOU TWO FOR DOING THAT ANNOYING CRAP!) Yoshino realized what she was doing and stopped abruptly.

''S-Sorry about that. I-I don't know what came over me.'' Yoshino said turning away from him and blushed fiercely.

''I-It's alright Yoshi. Maybe I should leave before Neon comes back.'' Marcus said as he opened the window and leaped out blushing deeply as well.

Meanwhile with Neon...

''Now, let's get started.'' Neon said as Keramon began working on the technology there. Red electricity traveled across the skies as every t.v screen cut from their regular progams and Neon appeared on screen singing.

Back at DATS...

Marcus was running through the hall in his human form with Agumon following. They ran into the room and Neon was singing even on the screens there.

''This is crazy. I'm sure American Idol didn't even think he was this great.'' Marcus said as they entered the room.

''Where's Lalamon?'' Agumon asked as Marcus stared at him.

''Calm down Agumon. She's with Yoshi.'' Marcus answered.

''Where's Yoshino?'' the commander asked.

''I've been trying to contact her, but I'm not getting an answer.'' Miki said. At that Marcus grew worried and ran out with Agumon following.

At the RPG building...

Yoshino walked towards the silver door and pointed her digivice to it.

''I don't feel any signs of life coming from this room.'' Lalamon said as Yoshino was about to open the door until she heard someone coming and ran down the hallway.

''Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?'' a man outside the room said until a loud thump was heard. Yoshino opened the door and there was Marcus in his half-demon form with the hood down. The guard was on the ground unconsious.

''You're okay after all.'' Marcus said.

''What are you doing here again?'' Yoshino asked as Neon came to the door.

''Did something happen?'' Neon asked as Marcus stepped closer to him with his eyes glowing a dangerous red. Marcus grabbed Neon by the throat and held him up, choking him.

''Don't play innocent with me human, this was your plan right from the start. I should kill you right here and now.'' Marcus said with his eyes still glowing and his long fangs bared. Yoshino did what she could to stop Marcus, so she slapped him and Marcus turned back to normal.

''How dare you intrude into people's houses and threatening someone!'' Yoshino shouted furiously as Marcus put him down. ''I'm sorry but you shouldn't do that.''

''It's alright.'' Marcus said as he left.

Back at DATS...

''It's been a month since that digimon signal and the downloads for Neon's new songs have rapidly increased.'' Thomas said.

''Now it's more important to chose what to do.'' Kudamon said.

''I say we go in this time instead of waiting around.'' Marcus said.

''Wait. we still don't have any evidence.'' Yoshino said.

''Open your eyes Yoshi. It's obvious that Neon's behind it.'' Marcus said.

''What's Neon's schedule?'' the commander asked.

''He'll be on a television program at 12pm.'' Megumi answered.

''He'll go back to work at 3pm.'' Miki said.

''I'll allow a coercive investigation and Thomas will take command.'' the commander ordered.

''Commander, please take Yoshi off the investigation. Her personal feelings will get involved.'' Thomas requested.

''Very well. Yoshino will stay at headquarters.'' the commander ordered.

In the RPG building...

Marcus and Agumon were running up the stairs and stopped by a door waiting for the signal. Then Yoshino walked inside the building through the front.

''Thomas, Yoshi's going in.'' Megumi said.

''Turn on the hidden mic I set on her and let her go.'' Thomas commanded.

Marcus smelled Yoshino's scent getting stronger and watched as Yoshino got off the elevator and headed to where Neon was.

''What the hell is she doing?'' Marcus asked.

''I think she's trying to see Neon boss.'' Agumon answered.

''Yoshi, is it really okay to do this?'' Lalamon asked.

''I want to settle this personally.'' Yoshino answered. Then she heard someone coming and the lights turned on in the room. Yoshino walked straight to the silver door with Lalamon floating behind her. She was about to open the door until Neon opened it from the inside. (To me that felt like a horror scene)

''So, you want to know my secret that badly?'' Neon asked.

''What are you doing here?'' Lalamon asked.

''Is that your digimon? She's cute.'' Neon said.

''Don't change the subject!'' Lalamon shouted.

''I knew that some people would snoop on me, so I made a fake schedule.'' Neon said as he let Yoshino and Lalamon in.

''That dirty little bastard of a human.'' Marcus mumbled.

''To think that you were one of them...'' Neon said.

''You can't shelter a Digimon.'' Yoshino said.

''Don't order me around!'' Neon shouted as Marcus growled dangerously from where he was. Then the Keramon came out from its hiding place and Yoshino backed away a little. ''This is the Digimon you're looking for. He can freely distribute my songs and rewrite the rankings.''

''Hitoshi, stop it.'' Yoshino said as the Keramon came closer and grabbed her by the neck. It used its other hand and grabbed Lalamon.

''That's it! Forget the plan!'' Marcus shouted as he and Agumon burst from the door and ran. ''I don't care what anybody else says, I'm gonna kill them!'' Then Thomas and Gaomon burst throuh the glass and ran to the silver door. Marcus and Agumon burst through the apartment door and ran down the hallway.

''Marcus! What are you doing!?'' Thomas shouted.

''There's no way I'm gonna let that thing hurt Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted.

''Or Lalamon! Pepper Breath!'' Agumon shouted as a ball of fire destroyed the door.

''Step away from the girls and hand over the digimon.'' Marcus said as Thomas and Gaomon stopped next to him.

''No! Keramon is my partner!'' Neon shouted. ''He's making me famous!''

''You idiot!'' Marcus shouted as he punched Neon, but not enough to hurt him that badly. ''You become famous your own way, not by using tricks or a Digimon!'' Then a camera flashed down the hallway.

''Quit making fun of me!'' Neon shouted as the Keramon glowed and digivolved into Chrysalimon.

''Go Gaomon!'' Thomas shouted.

''Yes master! Rolling Upper!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun like a wheel buta tentacle came down and smacked Gaomon to the ground.

''DNA Charge!''

Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!

Gaogamon quickly dodged the tentacles and bit into Chrysalimon's body as it crashed down onto the roof.

''Gaogamon! Finish him off!'' Thomas shouted as Gaogamon swiped at Chrysalimonbut it dodged as it grabbed the water tower and slammed it on Gaogamon. Water flowed everywhere as Gaomon gently floated to Thomas unconsious. Marcus and Agumon ran through the water as Chrysalimon's tentacles shot to the ground and Marcus punched one.

''DNA Charge!'' Marcus shouted.

Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!

GeoGreymon charged at Chrysalimon until large pipes shot gas at him. GeoGreymon was stunned for a minute until he charged his attack.

''Show him what your made of GeoGreymon!'' Marcus shouted.

''Mega Burst!'' GeoGreymon shouted as a powerful blast of energy shot at Chrysalimon and it turned into a digiegg.

''Good work GeoGreymon!'' Marcus shouted as he ran up and caught the digiegg.

''The operaton is complete.'' Thomas said.

''Boss, I'm seriously hungry. Can we stop for some pizza?'' Agumon asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Marcus answered.

Back in the building...

''I've got an amazing scoop!'' the photographer said backing away.

''Hold it.'' Yoshino said as she flashed the memory erasure once he turned around and Neon walked up to her.

''What'll happen to me?'' Neon asked.

''I have to erase your memory too.'' Yoshino answered.

''I guess it's a shame that the memory of meeting again will be erased.''

''I'll remember for the both of us.'' Yoshino said as she flashed the device.

Back on the roof...

Yoshino walked to the end of the rooftop and stared off into the distance as Marcus walked up to her.

''It wasn't your fault you know.'' Marcus said.

''I know, but I can't help but feel guilty about everything.'' Yoshino said.

''Well try not to alright.'' Marcus said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Yoshino turned and smiled at him and they looked out towards the distance together. From the shadows, a being with glowing red eyes stood and watched them, fully concentrated on Marcus.

* * *

That was so beautiful! (cry) That's all for the chapter everyone. Please review!


	7. A new problem

Hello everyone, this is the next chapter I'll skip some episodes. Again, don't like Thomas very much. Sorry for you Thomas fans about that but this story mostly concerns Marcus and Yoshino. I seriously love Marcus on Savers! Ahem...sorry about that, on with chapter 7!

* * *

Marcus was walking down the streets in his human form until he stopped when he felt someone watching him. He walked down an alley and a four-armed demon landed behind him. The demon was a good 6''16 with a overly built body, two twin horns were on his head, long black claws extended from its four hands, a long red tail was moving slowly back and forth, its long fangs were gleaming as it stared at Marcus.

''What do you want?'' Marcus asked.

''The master wants you to return home Dante.'' the demon answered. ''You've been gone too long.''

''I'll do whatever the hell I want.'' Marcus said. ''What does he want with me?''

''You were supposed to destroy those humans days ago.'' the demon answered. ''The master is pissed and wants you to return to the Demon World.''

''Tell him I'm not going back.''

''You know what'll happen when the master finds out.''

''I don't care what he does.''

''Even if it involves that human girl you're always around?''

''If he comes after her I swear I'll kill him.''

''I'm just saying. Stay away from her, or the master will use her to get to you. Maybe even hurt her.''

''Tell him that I'll be back in 3 months.''

''Fine, but be careful around the humans because one of his servants will always be watching you half-breed.'' Then the demon left.

Meanwhile at DATS...

''Is that why you're asking time off?'' the commander asked.

''Yes. I need to investigate.'' Thomas answered.

''Very well. You have my permission.'' the commander said. Then in the morning a white plane took off.

''So the guy's taking a break in America.'' Marcus said relaxing.

''Boss, what's America?'' Agumon asked.

''How the hell should I know.'' Marcus said bored out of his mind while Yoshino was thinking about that kiss that happened with the half-demon. Marcus smirked as he looked at her, he knew what she was thinking about.

''Hey everyone! It's snacktime!'' Megumi shouted.

''Look, this isn't daycare. Why do we even have a snacktime?'' Marcus asked laying back in the chair.

''Our sweets for today are Kyoto's legendary...Suzaku manjuu!'' Miki shouted.

''Manjuu huh?'' Marcus asked.

''I know those.'' Yoshino said coming out of her thoughts.

''It's really hard to get them.'' Miki said as she opened the box and they were gone. Agumon burped and quickly looked away as Marcus lifted a eyebrow at him.

''I already ate those. My bad.'' Agumon said.

''I don't believe this crap!'' Megumi shouted then calmed down. ''Agumon. Follow me for a second.''

''Dun Dun Dun.'' Marcus said snickering.

''I don't like where she's going with this.'' Agumon said following her. Then Marcus turned to Yoshino.

''He would follow her too.'' Marcus said.

''You pig! We lined up at 5am to get these!'' Megumi yelled as she hit Agumon on the head with the tray.

''How are you going to make up for this!'' Miki yelled and Marcus covered his ears.

''Boss will cover for me.'' Agumon said as Marcus fell out of the chair.

''WHAT!'' Marcus shouted.

''Marcus, you'll settle things for your follower won't you?'' Miki asked.

''Boss please help me out here. I don't know any better.'' Agumon pleaded as Marcus sweatdropped.

''Fine whatever.'' Marcus said. ''Have you heard about Shiratori's?''

''Their manjuu is famous!'' Miki shouted.

''I know a guy whose friend works there.'' Marcus said.

On the Streets...

''Of course the guy I know is a demon who knows the human that works there.'' Marcus mumbled as he walked down an alley with a brown bag and took out a demon dog whistle. Marcus blew the whistle and a portal appeared next to him. A dog demon came out of the portal and walked up to Marcus. It had chocolate brown fur with a long tail, it was a good 7''12 with ruby red claws and eyes.

''It's been awhile Dante.'' It said.

''Yeah it has.'' Marcus replied. ''Do you think you can help me get some manjuu from your human friend?''

''Sure. You got the goods?'' It asked.

''Yeah I just took this before I came.'' Marcus said taking out 3 steaks from the bag and let the dog demon eat it.

''I forgot how good steaks are in the Human World.'' It said chewing. ''Follow me.''

''Don't you need a disguise?'' Marcus asked as the dog demon stopped.

''Oh. Right.'' It said as it transformed. It became a 6''3 tall teenager with dark brown hair, bright ocean blue eyes, a red shirt with a dark red jacket, blue pants with red and blue shoes. ''Now we can go.''

At the Store...

''Zaizen, please let me off today with this.'' a man pleaded.

''Boss, are you gonna be alright?'' Agumon asked from inside the digivice.

''Don't worry about it. They'll make 10 or 20 manjuu for my friend here.'' Marcus answered.

''That your digimon partner in there?'' the dog demon asked.

''Yeah. His name is Agumon.'' Marcus answered. ''Is that old man Shiratori?''

''Shiratori, you have to fully pay back the loan I gave you.'' a short man said.

''Give me three more days please.'' Shiratori pleaded as a henchman raised his fist but Marcus grabbed it from behind.

''What kind of person are you to keep a customer waiting.'' Marcus smirked as he flipped the henchman over his shoulder. ''You guys make me sick.'' Then the men ran away as Shiratori's son ran up to his father.

''Thank you so much.'' Shiratori said.

''Nah, they just looked like troublemakers.'' Marcus said as Shiratori's son walked up to the dog demon.

''What are you doing here TJ?'' He asked.

''TJ?'' Marcus asked turning to the dog demon.

''Yes, that's my human name.'' He whispered.

''Koichiro, do you know him?'' Shiratori asked.

''Yeah he's my friend.'' Koichiro answered. ''What's up TJ?''

''I actually have a request.'' TJ answered.

At the Park...

''My friend here wants to buy Japan's best Shiratori manjuu.'' TJ said.

''We're not making them anymore.'' Koichiro said.

''Damn. What happened?'' Marcus asked.

''When the media praised us, the customers came everyday. It ended very quickly though.''

''Again, what happened?''

''Mom got sick and we had to close the store for half a month. The customers stopped coming after that.''

''That's not good.'' TJ said.

''I'll see what I can do to convince him. He'll be back to making manjuu in no time.'' Marcus said.

Meanwhile...

''Do I have anything of value in here?'' Shiratori asked himself as he looked through the garage. He went through alot of stuff until he turned around and a Digital Gate appeared. A vilemon came out of it with his three demidevimon.

''Need money?'' the vilemon asked as its eyes glowed purple and hypnotized Shiratori.

Back at DATS...

''The manjuu hasn't come yet. When Marcus comes back, I'll kick his ass.'' Miki said.

''There's a faint signal in point G-307, but it just disappeared.'' Megumi said.

''Has Marcus brought the manjuu yet?'' Yoshino asked.

''We might not have any snacks today.'' Miki answered.

''I wonder what Agumon's doing.'' Lalamon accidently thought out loud.

''What?'' Yoshino asked shocked.

''Nothing Yoshi!'' Lalamon shouted embarrased.

''Since I'm a little worried, I'll go patrol Sector C.'' Yoshino said leaving.

''If you see Marcus, drag his ass back here!'' Miki shouted.

At Shiratori's...

''Dad don't!'' Koichiro shouted.

''Move! I need money.'' Shiratori said as he drove off.

''Why's he in a hurry?'' Marcus asked after 'TJ' left early.

''He must be off to gamble again. That's why we're in so much debt.'' Koichiro said.

''That's too bad.'' Marcus said as he heard a car pulling up to him and Yoshino got out.

''Have you gotten the manjuu yet?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus looked a little annoyed.

''I said I would get it alright. No need to rush me.'' Marcus said. ''Good timing though.''

''What do you mean?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus got in the car.

''We need to follow that car.'' Marcus answered.

''What car?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus smacked his forehead.

''I'll tell you on the way.'' Marcus said as Yoshino got in the car and drove off. Marcus kept holding on to the front of the car and Yoshino stared at him confused.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Yoshino asked.

''I-I've never been in a c-car before and it s-scares me a little.'' Marcus said.

At the Racetrack...

''The tenth race will begin shortly.'' the announcer said as Marcus and Yoshino arrived.

''Why did we come to a racetrack?'' Yoshino asked.

''I'll explain later but I need to find Shiratori.'' Marcus answered.

''Find him in this crowd?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus covered her mouth with his hand and moved closer to her.

''You ask too many questions Yoshi. Let me handle this one.'' Marcus said gently as Yoshino blushed. She looked into his eyes and saw the same hint off gold in his eyes like the half-demon. On second thought, he kindof looks like the half-demon. Then the demidevimon came out of the sky and flew toward the racetrack. The three of them got ready and shot their demidarts at their target. The demidarts hit two of the right horses but one hit the wrong horse.

''Yoshi! I sense a digimon around here!'' Lalamon shouted from inside the digivice.

''Huh? Where?'' Yoshino asked.

''I don't know. There's too many people.'' Lalamon answered.

''What's up?'' Marcus asked.

''There's a Digimon around here.'' Yoshino answered.

''I don't feel anything and I'm hungry.'' Agumon said.

''I feel it! There's three digimon here!'' Lalamon shouted as all three demidevimon shot at the number 5 horse. The horse suddenly ran faster and the winning order was 5-6-8.

''I got it!'' Shiratori shouted as the demidevimon disappeared.

''It disappeared! I can't feel it anymore!'' Lalamon shouted.

''Let's go back to HQ and investigate.'' Yoshin said.

''I need to stay here. I made a promise with someone.'' Marcus said.

''Do you even know what you're saying?'' Yoshino asked confused until Marcus had the determined look on his face.

''A man never goes back on his word Yoshi.'' Marcus said.

''Lookin good as always Boss!'' Agumon shouted as Marcus smirked.

''I can't deal with this.'' Yoshino said as she left.

At DATS...

''We haven't detected a digimon signal.'' Megumi said.

''It was weak but I felt a digimon signal.'' Lalamon said.

''Yoshino, keep a close eye on Sector C.'' the commander said.

''Understood.'' Yoshino said.

At Shiratori's at night...

''Thank You. Now I can pay off my debts God of Good Fortune.'' Shiratori said as the more he gambled, the more he was addicted to it.

Outside of Shiratori's in the morning...

''Did he go off to gamble again?'' Marcus asked.

''Yeah. My dream to take over the sweet store...I've given up.'' Koichiro answered.

''Well I'm not leaving until he makes manjuu again.'' Marcus said.

''That might be impossible Marcus.''

''It's only over when you give up.'' Then Shiratori drove up in his new convertible.

''Dad, how did you get this car?'' Koichiro asked.

''It's a gift from the God of Good Fortune.'' Shiratori answered.

''Your dad's gone crazy.'' Marcus said.

''Could you really afford something like that?'' Koichiro asked.

''Of course. Here, buy something to eat.'' Shiratori answered as he gave them some leftover money.

''Just go back to making manjuu if you got what you want.'' Marcus said.

''Sorry kid but gambling is more fun than making manjuu.'' Shiratori said as he drove off.

At night...

''Is this it?'' Marcus asked walking up to the garage.

''I don't think we should go in there.'' Koichiro answered.

''So what.'' Marcus said as he walked up to the statue. ''Dude looks nothing like a God. It's ugly as hell.''

''Marcus, we should get out.''

''We don't need to.'' Marcus said as he flicked the statue's nose.

''Ow!'' It said.

''Oh sorry about tha-hey wait a minute! This isn't a statue!'' Marcus shouted as Shiratori ran in and moved in front of the statue.

''Stay away from the God of Good Fortune!'' Shiratori shouted. ''I can get as much money as I want with him here!''

''That thing is no God.'' Marcus said simply.

''Why aren't you making sweets anymore?'' Koichiro asked.

''I have money now! There's no need to make it anymore!'' Shiratori shouted as Marcus turned to Koichiro.

''Okay just asking. Is he on anything or something?'' Marcus asked as Koichiro looked at him confused.

''This store can be destroyed for all I care!'' Shiratori shouted as the Vilemon grew bigger.

Meanwhile...

''Yoshi, I sense a Digimon signal.'' Lalamon said as Yoshino was driving. ''It's really close.''

''Got it.'' Yoshino said.

Back at Shiratori's...

The Vilemon burst through the roof and the candles fell on the money, burning it.

''The money! Please forgive me God of Good Fortune!'' Shiratori shouted.

''Will you get over this crap! He's not a damn God!'' Marcus shouted as he pointed his digivice. ''Agumon realize!''

''Let's go boss.'' Agumon said as Yoshino arrived at Shiratori's.

''Destroy everything!'' the Vilemon shouted as the demidevimon started destroying everything.

''I'll stop them boss!'' Agumon shouted. ''Pepper Breath!'' The attack hit Vilemon but didn't do anything.

''We're only destroying it because he said so.'' a demidevimon said.

''We gave him money because he wanted it.'' another one said as Agumon kept using his pepper breath at the Vilemon.

''Stop you pipsqueak!'' Vilemon said as he swatted Agumon away and grabbed Marcus.

''Let go of me damn it!'' Marcus shouted as his human teeth tuned into fangs and bit the Vilemon's thumb.

''Ow!'' Vilemon shouted in pain as he dropped Marcus and Yoshino ran towards him.

''Are you alright Marcus?'' Yoshino asked holding on to his arm.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Marcus answered as he got up and Yoshino reluctantly let go of his arm.

''Eliminate them!'' a demidevimon shouted as all three shot their demidarts at Yoshino. All three headed towards Yoshino until Marcus moved Yoshino out of the way and they both landed on the ground with Marcus on top of her.

''You okay?'' Marcus asked blushing deeply as he got off of her and helped her up.

''Yeah.'' Yoshino answered as had the same deep blush Marcus had and Agumon whistled from where he was. Agumon saw the demidevimon fly after Lalamon and shot his spit-fire blast at them.

''Thank you Agumon.'' Lalamon said.

''N-No problem.'' Agumon said as he blushed.

''You all are annoying!'' Vilemon shouted.

''You're starting to piss me off!'' Marcus shouted back as he ran up, jumped on the half destroyed building, and punched the Vilemon in the nose. ''Let's go Agumon!''

''Right boss.'' Agumon said.

''DNA Charge!'' Marcus shouted.

Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!

''How'd you get bigger?'' Vilemon asked.

''I ate vitamins.'' GeoGreymon answered. ''Turn yourself in.''

''Nightmare Shock!'' Vilemon shouted as GeoGreymon held his head in pain and broke out of the attack.

''You can't fool me with that!'' GeoGreymon shouted. ''Mega Burst!'' GeoGreymon shot the attack at Vilemon and it turned into a digiegg. ''Mega Flame!'' GeoGreymon shouted as a blst of fire shot at the demidevimon and they turned into digieggs. Yoshino caught two while Lalamon caught one and Marcus picked up the Vilemon digiegg.

''That was one hell of a night.'' Marcus said as he looked back at Shiratori and Koichiro.

''T-The money burned to ash.'' Shiratori said.

''Who cares, we still have the store.'' Koichiro said. ''I want you to teach me how to make it.''

''Okay, I'll teach you.'' Shiratori said as he hugged his son and Marcus smiled softly.

Back at DATS...

''This manjuu is delicious and they look cute!'' Megumi shouted.

''You made us wait awhile but I forgive you Marcus.'' Miki said as Marcus sweatdropped.

''The Vilemon was in a dormant state so we couldn't track it.'' the commander said.

''Commander, I've figured it out.'' Marcus said.

''Figured what out?'' the commander asked.

''The Digimon are reacting to human emotions.'' Marcus answered.

''That's not all.''

Everyone turned around to see Thomas and Gaomon back from America.

''Commander, I've come across something very important.'' Thomas said.

''Hello to you too Thomas.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''Send out an emergency notification to all DATS divisions.'' Thomas said as a small spider demon looked at them also concentrated on Marcus with a small shadow next to it.

''He's with them alright, and the humans are getting closer to our plan.'' It said quietly.

''Well then. Give them a warm congradulations tomorrow for making it this far.'' a shadow commanded quietly.

''Understood.'' the spider said quietly as it disappeared in a cloud of poison.

* * *

What do you think that was all about? Well the next chapter will be coming soon. Review!


	8. The secret is out

Alright everyone my obsession with Savers is still going strong people. This new chapter is a lot more secretive when they go to the Digital World. Since Marcus doesn't have a mother anymore and never had a sister, Agumon can already digivolve to risegreymon. Now the Data Squad are closer to figuring out Marcus's secret that the commander and Kudamon already know. Read this chapter if you want to know more. I'll explain it all in later chapters.

At DATS...

''I have something to tell you all.'' the commander said calmly. ''It mostly concerns you Marcus.''

''Why me?'' Marcus asked.

''Your father is still alive.''

''WHAT!''

''We found his signal in the Digital World, but the signal was lost just today.''

''He still may be in the Digital World right?''

''Yes but we don't know where.'' the commander answered while everyone stared at Marcus.

''I want to find him Commander.'' Marcus said with a determined look.

''If you all want to go, then gather here tomorrow morning at 8:30.''

In the Morning at 8:30...

''I made these lunches for all of us.'' Marcus said in his human form carrying boxes wrapped in a purple cloth.

''Thomas doesn't like fried eggs.'' Agumon said.

''Then we'll eat it then.'' Marcus said simply as the commander walked in.

''So you all have decided to go with him.'' the commander said as they all nodded.

''You'll need the Radar, communicator and transmission markers.'' Miki said handing it to them.

''Good lord we are not the FBI damn it.'' Marcus mumbled as they got into the Dive machine and teleported into the Digital World.

In the Digital World...

''So this is the Digital World...'' Yoshino said amazed while painful static erupted on Marcus and everyone stared at him as he dropped to his knees in pain. ''Marcus are you alright?''

''Yeah I'm just dandy.'' Marcus answered as he gritted his teeth in pain from the electrical shock. He turned his teeth into fangs and the electricity's intensity lowered a little. He turned his human nails into claws and the electricty's intensity lowered more but it was still a little painful until it ended for a while.

''What was that all about?'' Thomas asked.

''I have no idea.'' Marcus answered as he got up and the container was transported farther from them. ''What it couldn't be closer?''

''Then you can stay here and we'll eat the lunches.'' Yoshino smiled as she ran.

''Oh no you don't Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted as he ran after her. They were both laughing until they came to the container where Thomas was running and a young boy watched them run.

''We don't have time to mess around.'' Thomas said.

''Relax Thomas. We're just having a little bit of fun.'' Marcus said as Agumon ran next to them. ''How'd you get out?''

''Because I want to get to the lunches first.'' Agumon answered as he sped up. Then a boomerang came out of nowhere and destroyed the container.

''Alright, who the hell did that!'' Marcus shouted pissed off.

''Gaomon realize!'' Thomas shouted as Gaomon came out of the digivice.

''Lalamon realize!'' Yoshino shouted as Lalamon came out of the digivice while secretly Marcus sniffed around for a scent. Then Marcus smelled the scent of a human not too far from here.

''There's a human not too far from here.'' Marcus said.

''How do you know that?'' Thomas asked.

''I can just feel it.'' Marcus answered.

At DATS...

''We've lost Marcus and the others!'' Miki shouted.

''The signal to the porthole has died out also!'' Megumi shouted.

Back in the Digital World...

''That boomerang is coming again!'' Marcus shouted as the boomerang came again and they dodged it. The boy leaped through the trees as Marcus leaped into the trees after him.

''Where are you going!?'' Thomas asked.

''I'm going after him!'' Marcus shouted as he leaped away and the others ran after him. As they were running, a tree root came out of nowhere and grabbed Yoshino by the leg and lifted her up.

''Yoshi!'' Lalamon shouted as Marcus ran to the tree root.

''Let her go you vegetable!'' Marcus shouted as he jumped up and slashed the tree root in half. It let Yoshino go as the boy swung down from a long vine and landed on Marcus. They fell down as the boy tried to punch him but Marcus easily grabbed both of his fists with one hand. The boy looked in Marcus's eyes and they turned crimson red with anger as Marcus growled and snarled, showing his razor sharp fangs. The boy saw that Marcus wasn't human and quickly got off of him.

''I'll save you Keenan!'' a bird digimon shouted as it through shuriken at Marcus but he easily dodged it and Keenan leaped back onto the tree where his partner was.

''You enemy of Digimon! I defeat you!'' Keenan shouted talking to Thomas and Yoshino.

''What the hell are you talking about!'' Marcus shouted back.

''Me no talk to you, you no human!'' Keenan shouted as everyone stared at Marcus surprised and confused.

''What is wrong with you kid I am human!'' Marcus shouted a little nervous as the same electrical shock came back and he went down on a bended knee in pain. Everyone stared at him until the electrical shock temporarily went away.

''See, Digital World know he no human!''

''That doesn't mean anything!'' Marcus shouted as he got up and the ground started shaking a little. Then a giant spider demon came to the others and stared down at them with glowing red eyes.

''I see you humans have made it this far in solving our plan.'' It said. Then it noticed Marcus standing there with the others.

''Are you working with this boy?'' Thomas asked.

''As if I would work with this pathetic human and digimon.'' It answered then turned to Marcus.'' I see you're still with them.''

''You should know by now I'm still with them.'' Marcus said calmly.

''You were supposed to des-''

''Shut up damn it!'' Marcus shouted not trying to let the demon say it as everyone stared at him. How did Marcus know this thing?

''You humans are so gullable it's disgusting. You don't even know there was a demon among you. Well, a half-demon.''

''What are you talking about?'' Yoshino asked.

''You came this close so it's only natural that I reward you with some pieces of the truth.'' It answered smirking.

''What truth?'' Thomas asked.

''The Marcus you know is not who he seems.''

''What do you mean?'' Gaomon asked.

''Maybe you should ask him about that.'' the spider demon answered before it disappeared in a cloud of poison and everyone turned to Marcus who was whistling and turned his head until Yoshino walked up to him.

''Marcus, what did he mean?'' Yoshino asked.

''You know, I have no idea.'' Marcus answered as Thomas walked up to Marcus.

''Don't play dumb with us.'' Thomas said. ''What does he mean?''

''Alright, guess I can't hide it anymore.'' Marcus answered calmly as he turned away and transformed. (I decided to do this story with a different approach so this is coming early.) His shoes turned black, his DATS uniform turned into silver-red pants with a black no-sleeve muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves with red flames, the same two twin swords and two twin pistols on each side, his long red cape blew gently in the wind and he took off his hood. His silver hair blew in the breeze as his golden slitted eyes sadly stared at them. Everyone except Agumon was shocked and speechless from the sight before them. Marcus was the half-demon that helped them with the crimes, saved Thomas, kissed Yoshino, and almost murdered Neon.

''I did not see that coming.'' Thomas said shocked.

''You were that half-demon all this time.'' Yoshino said.

''Yeah. Sorry but I couldn't afford to tell you.'' Marcus said.

''Why not?'' Thomas asked.

''Now that you know, those demons will be after you and I doubt a digimon could stop them.'' Marcus answered.

Okay Marcus, tell us everything you know.'' Thomas commanded.

''Fine. The demons are planning to destroy the Human and Digital World because their so called 'Master' feels that humans and digimon are unnecessary beings. I was originally sent here to help destroy them but I found out that if they destroy the Human and Digital World, it will upset the balance between all three worlds and destroy the Demon World too but they won't listen. When I was a few hundred years younger, a demon transported me back to the Demon World to tell me about there plans. That's all I know.''

''Well that's bad.'' Thomas said while Marcus sensed that Keenan was gone.

''Who was that Keenan kid anyway?'' Marcus asked.

''Nevermind that but what are we going to do now?'' Yoshino asked.

''I'll see if I can find my father's scent and we need to stop those demons.'' Marcus answered.

''Maybe we can start behind that mountain.'' Agumon said as he pointed to the snowy mountain.

''Well let's move out.'' Marcus said until Yoshino stopped him. ''What's up Yoshi?''

''I don't know if we'll be able to stop them or not.'' Yoshino answered sadly until Marcus gently lifted her head up.

''Don't worry we will, and I will always protect you and the others.'' Marcus said smiling as Yoshino smiled back and embraced him. Marcus looked confused at her until he smiled softly and returned the embrace until Thomas interupted them.

''Sorry about the interuption but we have to get going.'' Thomas said as he started walking off.

''This human is something else.'' Marcus said annoyingly as they walked off.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 8. I decided to do a different approach on the story like I said and I might have Kurata reveal the bad things of Marcus's past. Anyway read and review!


	9. Can this be a new friend?

Welcome back everyone to this little chapter in the story. I have a Marcus Damon obsession that I need to work out but too lazy to do that. I don't have much to say this time so I won't bother. Now on with the chapter! Oh yeah one more thing, Gaomon can digivolve to MachGaogamon now. Just a head's up.

* * *

''Yoshi, are you alright?'' Marcus asked worried.

''I don't know I just feel sick.'' Yoshino answered until she fell to the ground.

''Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted as everyone turned around to see Yoshino on the ground and everyone ran to her. Then Lalamon felt her forehead.

''She has a fever.'' Lalamon said worried.

''We need to take her somewhere.'' Thomas said.

''Then lets find someplace.'' Marcus said picking Yoshino up bridal style and carried her off while the others followed.

''I'm alright...we need...to find your father...Marcus.'' Yoshino said weakly.

''Oh no, we're not going anywhere until you're better.'' Marcus said as Yoshino fell asleep. They came across a big cave and Marcus gently set Yoshino down in the middle of the cave.

''Now Marcus, I need you to leave for a few minutes.'' Thomas said.

''What for?'' Marcus asked annoyed.

''Just go and guard the cave.'' Thomas said simply.

''Whatever Thomas.'' Marcus said as he left. He knew that Thomas wouldn't take advantage of Yoshino in this state because if he did, Marcus would just simply end Thomas's life right there.

Outside of the cave...

''Damn this is so frustrating.'' Marcus said as he and Agumon paced back and forth with his arms crossed.

''Miss Yoshino is a woman so it's only natural for her to be modest.'' Gaomon said watching them.

''Thomas is a damn guy Gaomon!'' Marcus shouted obviously pissed off.

''Yes but he has a medical lisense.'' Gaomon said simply as Marcus smacked his forehead.

''Why the hell do I even bother?'' Marcus asked himself as he quietly summoned a very small rat demon. ''Go see what Thomas is doing in there.''

''You got it.'' The rat demon said as it snuck past Gaomon and quietly went inside.

Inside the cave...

''It might just be stress Lalamon.'' Thomas said.

''I thought so. She works herself too hard.'' Lalamon said as the rat demon spied on them.

''What the hell is that thing?'' the rat demon asked itself confused after looking at Lalamon. Unfortunately, Thomas and Lalamon heard it talking.

''Who said that?'' Thomas asked Lalamon.

''I don't know but someone's in here.'' Lalamon answered as the rat demon grew bigger. They turned and saw a 5 foot rat demon staring at them with glowing red eyes.

''We're in trouble.''Thomas said until Marcus walked in.

''Why do you always do that Ricky?'' Marcus asked the rat demon annoyingly.

''Sorry about that but they heard me.'' Ricky said.

''So, you could've still hid.'' Marcus said and hit Ricky on the head.

''Ow, I said I was sorry.'' Ricky said rubbing the bump on his head.

''Can't you all just get out?'' Thomas asked annoyed.

''Fine, whatever.'' Marcus said dragging Ricky by his tail out of the cave until Agumon went in.

''Don't worry Lalamon, I'll do whatever I can to help you.'' Agumon said determined as Lalamon blushed.

''W-Why thank you Agumon, that means a lot to me.'' Lalamon said as Agumon blushed and Marcus walked up to him.

''Look who has a thing for who now.'' Marcus teased as everyone went in the cave and took a short rest. Then Keenan and Falcomon landed in front of the cave and went inside. They snuck past a sleeping Marcus until...

''Going somewhere human?'' Marcus asked as Keenan and Falcomon turned around to see him standing against the wall staring at them.

''Me have no business with you.'' Keenan said as Marcus moved closer to them. Then Keenan stepped back and Yoshino grabbed his arm. Keenan looked at Yoshino shocked and the virus spread into Keenan's body.

''That doesn't look good.'' Marcus said as the others woke up and Keenan collapsed.

''How dare you! You've infected Keenan!'' Falcomon shouted as he flapped a wing and escaped the now dusty cave with Keenan on his back.

''That dude has serious issues.'' Marcus said.

''Marcus. When you carried Yoshi here, why weren't you infected?'' Thomas asked.

''Probably because I'm a half-demon I wasn't affected by it.'' Marcus answered.

''Yoshi!'' Lalamon shouted from inside the cave. The others hurried inside and saw that Yoshino looked worse than before.

''I should've known it was a virus.'' Thomas said. ''

''Yeah you're the one with the 'license'.'' Marcus said.

''Just one question Marcus.''

''What now damn it.''

''Do you have a crush on Yoshi?'' Thomas asked smirking as Marcus stared wide-eyed at him.

''W-Why would you think that?'' Marcus asked shaking a little. ''She's human and I'm a half-demon Thomas.''

''It might work out.'' Thomas said assuring. ''And it's obvious to me that you really like her.''

''Look, I'm being hunted down by monsters and I don't want to put her in danger.''

''Well you better tell her before someone else does.''

''Are you refering to yourself?''

''Please, I'm too young for her. How old are you?''

''I'm 1,000 years old.'' Marcus said simply as Thomas stared surprised.

''What...the...hell.'' Thomas said ''But you look as old as me.''

''In human years yes.''

''Well you still haven't answered my question.''

''If it's so obvious to you then you should know already.'' Marcus said simply as he turned to the sleeping Yoshino.

''I'll need to create vaccine to cure her Marcus.'' Thomas said. ''If we don't then...''

''Don't say that, I'll make sure that we find this 'vaccine' thing.'' Marcus said determined.

''Gaomon, what does 'being sick' mean?'' Agumon asked. ''Is it like being hungry?''

''It threatens the life of living things.'' Gaomon said with no emotion.''

''People must think you're pleasant to be around with that attitude.'' Agumon said annoyed as Falcomon came into the cave.

''In order to cure her, you have to go to Wanderer's Cape.'' Falcomon said as everyone looked at him laying Keenan down next to Yoshino.

''They have the same symptoms.'' Thomas said.

''Are you sure the vaccine is in Wanderer's Cape?'' Marcus asked Falcomon.

''I want to save Keenan so I wouldn't lie about this.'' Falcomon answered.

''Can't you go by yourself?'' Agumon asked.

''Digimon are afraid to go there because humans have lived there.'' Falcomon answered.

''We'll go with you then.'' Marcus said.

Outside...

''Are you sure we can make it Marcus?'' Thomas asked.

''Don't worry even if I have to fly you all there, we'll make it.'' Marcus said.

''You can fly boss?'' Agumon asked surprised.

''Sure, I'm a dragon half-demon.'' Marcus said as his big red dragon wings tore out of his back and spread wide. He fully transformed into his big red muscular dragon self with his blue and gold armor on his knees, elbows, chest and the top part of his head. (like GeoGreymon except blue and gold armor)

''That's awesome boss!'' Agumon shouted amazed as everyone climbed on.

''Lalamon, we'll leave you to take care of Yoshi and Keenan.'' Marcus said as they flew off to Wanderer's Cape and a one-eyed digimon watched them.

''Down there Master!'' Gaomon shouted as he pointed to an upside-down mansion.

''Okay, that's weird as hell.'' Marcus said confused as he came in for a landing.

Meanwhile...

''They've gone to Wanderer's Cape?'' a big digimon with a dog covered mask asked.

''Yes, so what do we do now?'' a rock digimon asked.

''Let them go.'' the big digimon said.

''But...Merukimon sir.'' the rock digimon said confused.

''I said let them go Gotsumon!'' Merukimon shouted as Gotsumon walked away.

''What is Merukimon thinking?'' Gotsumon asked himself confused.

''You seem perplexed Gotsumon.'' a plant digimon said coming out of the shadows.

''Oh! Blossomon!'' Gotsumon shouted surprised.

''You're right. We can't let those humans wander around.'' Blossomon said smirking.

''Yes of course.'' Gotsumon said grateful.

Back with the Data Squad...

''I'm getting a bad feeling about this place.'' Marcus said after he changed back. ''Do we go in here?''

''I-I don't know.'' Falcomon said shaking.

''Ha ha, Falcomon's scared.'' Agumon teased.

''I am not scared!'' Falcomon shouted.

''Agumon, shut the hell up.'' Marcus said annoyed as he opened the door and Falcomon held onto him.

''I don't think anyone's been in here for quite awhile.'' Thomas said.

''Wow, we couldn't tell from this place being empty and all the cobwebs.'' Marcus said sarcastically as they came to a room with a computer.

''I guess this proves that humans were here.'' Thomas said sitting down and turning on the computer.

''It actually works.'' Marcus said surprised as Falcomon tugged on his jacket.

''We don't have time to stand around.'' Falcomon said.

''Right. We'll let you handle things from here Thomas.'' Marcus said as they left Thomas and Gaomon in the room and came across a dusty kitchen.

''Oh boy a kitchen!'' Agumon shouted as he ran to the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and saw the vaccine and picked it up.

''That's the vaccine!'' Falcomon shouted as Agumon almost dropped it in shock.

''That's a vaccine?'' Marcus asked confused.

''It's the same one that Frigimon gave Keenan.'' Falcomon said until a vine reached out and grabbed the vaccine.

''Come back you bastard!'' Marcus shouted as they ran after the vine and came across a huge flower.

''Falcomon, your betrayal has made Merukimon furious!'' Blossomon shouted.

''Where's a weed wacker when you need one.'' Marcus said.

''You will be punished for it!'' Blossomon shouted and tried to attack Falcomon but Marcus's dragon wings tore out of his back and flew Falcomon out of the way.

''I'm only thanking you because you're not human.'' Falcomon said a little grateful.

''As long as you're thanking me, I don't give a damn.'' Marcus said as Falcomon flew towards Blossomon and took the vaccine back.

''Not bad at all.'' Marcus said a little impressed until one of Blossomon's vines slammed Falcomon and Marcus caught him.

''I'm only doing this for Keenan.'' Falcomon said.

''I figured as much.'' Marcus said smirking.

''Boss, I need help over here!'' Agumon shouted as Marcus noticed that the door was still open.

''You take the vaccine and get out of here quick.'' Marcus said.

''Pepper Breath!'' Agumon shouted as he shot a fire ball at Blossomon but was easily blocked.

''What are you doing Falcomon!'' Marcus shouted as the bird digimon just stood there.

''Why do you trust me?'' Falcomon asked. ''I could betray you.''

''You were brave enoughto take us this far so you're alright with me.'' Marcus said as Falcomon ran to the door and Blossomon grabbed Agumon.

''You won't get away!'' Blossomon shouted as a vine headed towards a leaving Falcomon until...

''Double Backhand!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun around and cut off part of the vine.

''What are you doing down here?'' Marcus asked.

''That overgrown weed destroyed the computer.'' Thomas answered as his DNA Charge surrounded him.

''DNA...Full Charge!''

Gaomon warp digivolve to...MachGaogamon!

''You all are so annoying!'' Blossomon shouted as the vines shot towards MachGaogamon but he dodged and punched Blossomon straight through the wall and into the water. One of Blossomon's vines let Agumon go and MachGaogamon caught him as Marcus turned into his dragon self and carried Thomas out of the mansion.

''Thanks.'' Agumon said as MachGaogamon smirked and Blossomon emerged from the water and flew after MachGaogamon. Marcus set Thomas down in one of MachGaogamon's hands and punched Blossomon back into the water.

''DNA...Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon! Then Blossomon emerged from the water again.

''Spiral Flower!'' Blossomon shouted as spinning flowers hit RiseGreymon's armor but did nothing.

''That's useless against me now! Trident Revolver!'' RiseGreymon shouted as three fire balls simultaniously shot out and defeated Blossomon as the digimon turned into a digiegg and fell into the water.

Back at the Cave...

''We're back.'' Marcus said.

''Shh. The fever finally went down and she's asleep.'' Lalamon said as Marcus walked over to her and sat by her side.

''Well that's good to know.'' Marcus said as he looked at Thomas and he had a smile on his face.

''Well the fact that you like her is true after all.'' Thomas teased as Lalamon looked at Marcus.

''Seriously?'' Lalamon asked surprised.

''Just drop it damn it.'' Marcus said turning away blushing.

''Anyway, Falcomon gave Yoshi the medicine first.'' Lalamon said.

''Again, that's good to know.'' Marcus said as Thomas went up to him.

''I'm sure it is Marcus.'' Thomas said smirking as he teased him.

''Damn it Thomas!'' Marcus shouted annoyed as everyone, except Yoshino of course, laughed.

Meanwhile...

''Keenan, you're okay now thanks to them.'' Falcomon said on a cliff.

''Falcomon, they're humans.'' Keenan said.

''You shouldn't hate the one who's not human at least.'' Falcomon said.

''I don't, just the one's who are human.'' Keenan said as they walked off.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter everyone! Please read and review!


	10. Team building I think

Hello everyone and welcome back. By the way, I'm starting to get a little creeped out with some of you reviewers. I think some of them may be psychic but that's just me. When I was reading the reviews, I was thinking 'How do they know this?!' Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

**Flashback**

_''Yoshi, please open the door.'' a woman pleaded._

_''No! Leave me alone!'' a young Yoshino shouted as she threw the flowers to the ground,_

**End Flashback **(yes, short I know)

Yoshino opened her eyes from the dream she had about her past and looked around the cave. Thomas was laying on the floor of the cave sleeping with Gaomon next to him as always, Agumon was snoring the night away on the other side of the cave but Marcus was nowhere to be found. Than Lalamon floated to her. (does she ever sleep?!)

''Are you okay Yoshi?'' Lalamon asked worried.

''Yeah it's nothing.'' Yoshino answered as she got up and walked outside with Lalamon following. Yoshino shivered a little and then a red cape floated down next to her. ''What the hell.''

''Where'd that come from?'' Lalamon asked confused as they both looked up and saw Marcus sitting on top of the cave with no cape looking down at them.Then Marcus jumped off the top of the cave and floated down.

''What're you doing up?'' Marcus asked putting the cape around her.

''I'm just looking around.'' Yoshino answered.

''Yeah right and I'm the ice prince.'' Marcus said. ''What's really on your mind.''

''Nothing Marcus.'' Yoshino said a little annoyed.

''Don't try to fool a half-demon, I can sense you're troubled.'' Marcus said.

''I just don't feel like talking alright.'' Yoshino said depressed.

''Let me guess, you feel useless right now.'' Marcus said as Yoshino turned to him shocked.

''How do you know that?'' Yoshino asked surprised that he would understand that feeling.

''I felt that way when I was a kid.'' Marcus answered depressed a little.

**Flashback**

_''Nightwing! No!'' a young Marcus shouted as he saw his friend and guardian be slayed by a demon with a human on its shoulder. The village headman was holding Marcus back as they watched Nightwing fall to the ground and not get back up. The village was burning down to the ground and all the villagers evacuated._

_''Dante you can't help him! He's finished now!'' the village headman shouted while struggling to hold Marcus back until Marcus wiggled out of his grasp and ran to Nightwing._

_''Nightwing you can still fight and beat that guy!'' Marcus shouted crying as Nightwing slowly turned to him._

_''There is nothing I can do to stop them now. You must be strong for me Dante.'' Nightwing said weakly before he died._

_''Nightwing please don't leave me! NIGHTWING!'' Marcus shouted crying over the death of his friend as the human laughed. Then a demon appeared behind the headman and forced its claw straight through him._

_''No!'' Marcus shouted as he watched the headman fall to the ground dead and lightning suddenly surrounded Marcus wildly. Marcus's eyes went crimson red, his fangs became sabers, his claws grew 10in longer and he talked in a deep evil voice._

_''**How dare you humans destroy everything! I'll make you PAY!'' **Marcus shouted as lightning struck everywhere and destroyed everything as Marcus roared in complete rage._

**End Flashback**

''I hated humans ever since that day and I was useless to stop it from happening.'' Marcus said sadly.

''I'm so sorry Marcus.'' Yoshino said.

''It's okay Yoshi, it's not your fault.'' Marcus said.

''Do you trust me?''

''What?''

''Do. you. trust. me?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus thought for a moment.

''It might take some time to completely trust you but I trust you a little.''

''I understand.'' Yoshino said as they both looked on.

Meanwhile...

''I hear the human's movements.'' Merukimon said.

''I'll stop them!'' Keenan shouted as he ran out and Falcomon followed.

''What! Falcomon gave the vaccine to those humans!'' Gotsumon shouted from being told by those one-eyed digimon. ''Traitors must be dealt with!''

Back with the Data Squad...

''Agumon, can't you walk a little faster?'' Yoshino asked annoyed.

''Give me a break alright, I'm tired.'' Agumon complained until Marcus picked him up and put him on his back.

''You're so lazy it's unbelievable.'' Marcus said as he walked on and a blast came down on the snow. Then Keenan came out and attacked Yoshino with his boomerang until Marcus blocked it with the sheath of one of his swords.

''Boss! Keenan and Falcomon are attacking us!'' Agumon shouted.

''What was your first clue!'' Marcus shouted back as he dodged another hit from Keenan. Then Keenan summoned his DNA Charge. (that sounds weird to me)

Falcomon digivolve to...Peckmon!

''Oh no you don't!'' Marcus shouted as he grabbed Peckmon by his legs before he took off and threw him into a mountain. Peckmon quickly got back up, put Keenan on his back, and flew high in the air.

''Kunai Blade!'' Peckmon shouted as sharp kunais shot at them from his wings.

''Get behind me!'' Marcus shouted as everyone got behind him and lightning came down shielding them and destroying the kunais. Peckmon kept shooting kunais at them while they ran.

Meanwhile...

''This is my chance! Come forth Mammothmon!'' Gotsumon shouted as a mammothmon arose from the snow.

Back with the Data Squad...

''This is not good.'' Marcus said as the ground started to shake and an avalanche came. Marcus transformed into his dragon form and put Yoshino and Thomas on his back but the avalanche got to them first and they fell off the cliff. A large ice shard fell with them and cut straight through Marcus's right wing. Marcus growled in pain as he grabbed Yoshino and Thomas and took the hit when they landed on the ground. Then Yoshino woke up in the snow and looked around for everyone. Thomas woke up shortly after her and helped her look for Marcus when they saw a trail of blood and followed it. Then they saw Marcus leaning against the wall of the mountain with his right dragon wing bandaged from part of his black shirt and his eyes were closed.

''Marcus are you alright?'' Yoshino asked worried.

''Yeah. There's a cave we can hide in but I can't fly for a while.'' Marcus said leading them to a cave.

''At this rate, we'll be discovered.'' Lalamon said. ''So we have to beat them.''

''No way.'' Yoshino said as Marcus looked at her confused. ''We can't beat them.''

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Marcus asked confused.

''Yeah, you're a brave member of DATS.'' Lalamon said.

''No, I'm just someone who holds people back.'' Yoshino said sadly. ''I always felt that way and I can't keep up.''

''Yoshi don't give us that crap.'' Marcus said.

''You don't understand Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted.

''Is that what you think Yoshi.'' Marcus said sadly. ''I understand more than a human can.''

''What do you mean?''

''Ever since I was little, I always felt that I couldn't keep up with full demons because I was half human. They would always learn how to control their powers faster than me, they were always stronger and had better agility, and when we would play together I would always slow them down because I wasn't like them. Demons wouldn't accept me because I was half-human and humans wouldn't accept me because I was half-demon except for the village that I grew up with. I was mostly alone since my guardian died and the humans didn't except me anymore except for the priestess and the village headman. You're not the only one who feels that way but I get over it and learn at my own pace.''

''That was unexpected.'' Thomas said. ''Marcus is right though Yoshi.''

''Is it because that I can't digivolve to ultimate yet?'' Lalamon asked. ''Don't worry you'll find a way because you're so smart a-''

''Stop it!'' Yoshino shouted. ''I...I don't have any talent.''

''That's it! Marcus shouted as he got up and gently pinned Yoshino against the wall. ''Don't believe that crap at all Yoshi! You are as good as you want to be! There is nothing wrong with you! Just always try your best and never give up! Always believe that you can do anything you want to!''

''You don't get it Marcus.'' Yoshino said as she cried and Marcus pulled her into a tight embrace. ''I'm only human.''

''Just because you're human, doesn't mean that you're not strong.'' Marcus said softly as he held her. ''You're the strongest human girl I've ever met.'' Yoshino smiled a little as she let herself be held. Marcus looked at Thomas as he lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. ''Don't even go there.''

''I have no idea what you mean.'' Thomas said innocently while Lalamon laughed a little and a one-eyed digimon saw them and flew away.

''We've been spotted!'' Lalamon shouted.

''Damn, if only we had that invisible cloak from Harry Potter.'' Marcus said as he let Yoshino go.

''There's nowhere left to run.'' Gotsumon said riding on a Yanmamon.

''I can't take much more than this.'' Yoshino said as she covered her ears and Lalamon floated out of the cave.

''Mammothmon, we've found them.'' Gotsumon said as the mammothmon appeared out of the snow behind Lalamon. Mammothmon tried to slam its trunk on Lalamon but Marcus held the trunk up.

''Lalamon, I'm only as strong as an ultimate level digimon but I still might need a little help here.'' Marcus said.

''Marcus, leave this to me.'' Lalamon said as Marcus got her idea. ''Go protect Thomas and Yoshi.''

''Alright then, but after this.'' Marcus said as he grabbed the trunk and threw mammothmon into the side of the mountain. Mammothmon got up and headed straight to Lalamon.

''Sing a song!'' Lalamon shouted as she sung a lullaby and put mammothmon to sleep.

''This song...'' Yoshino remembered as she ran out of the cave.

''I was guided to you from the Digital World.'' Lalamon said as Yoshino ran to her. ''I dedicate this song to you Yoshi.''

''I'm sorry Lalamon. I always had you by my side.'' Yoshino said.

''It's not just me.'' Lalamon said as Agumon and Gaomon finally came down.

''Rock Fist!'' Gotsumon shouted as he threw a rock at mammothmon and it woke up. ''Mammothmon, destroy them!''

''Let's go Yoshi!'' Lalamon shouted as Yoshino's DNA Charge surrounded her.

''DNA...Full Charge!''

Lalamon warp digivolve to...Lilamon!

''Awesome Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted as mammothmon charged towards Lilamon and Lilamon flew towards mammothmon.

''Beauty Slap!'' Lilamon shouted as she slapped mammothmon into the side of the mountain.

''Damn, talk about girl power.'' Marcus said impressed as Agumon drooled.

''She's pretty boss.'' Agumon said while Marcus sweatdropped.

''Yeah, back up there Agumon.'' Marcus said.

''Now Lilamon!'' Yoshino shouted.

''Marvel Shot!'' Lilamon shouted as she blasted mammothmon until it became a digiegg.

''Damn it! I'll remember this!'' Gotsumon shouted as he rode off and everyone continued on their way.

''What is this place?'' Thomas asked.

''It's called the Infinate Ice Ridge.'' someone said.

''Who the hell was that?'' Agumon asked as they saw the old fisherman, well, fishing.

''How the hell did you get here?'' Marcus asked confused.

''That's my secret.'' He said smiling.

* * *

Well that was an interesting chapter for me. Read and Review!


	11. Introducing Merukimon!

Hello readers, I'm back with this new chapter. I just got this new idea over night that maybe...well I'll surprise you later. Now on with this chapter.

* * *

''Not even one fish at all. This sucks.'' the fisherman said.

''You seriously creep me out old dude.'' Marcus said.

''How do you know him?'' Yoshino asked.

''He gave me my digivice.'' Marcus answered.

''Alright everyone, follow me.'' the fisherman said getting up.

''Whoa where the hell are you going?'' Marcus asked confused.

''You want to find your father right?'' the fisherman asked. ''I know a digimon who can help.''

''I don't know if we can trust this guy.'' Thomas said wary.

''I trust him. I sense he's not lying.'' Marcus said confidently.

''If Marcus trusts him, then I do too.'' Yoshino said smiling at Marcus as he smiled back and Thomas caught the whole thing.

'It better not take long for them to admit that they like each other.' Thomas thought annoyed as they followed the old man.

Meanwhile...

''What's troubling you Keenan?'' Merukimon asked concerned.

''That person with humans is no human or digimon and me confused.'' Keenan said confused.

''Tell me Keenan, did he have fangs, claws, and his eyes glow red when angry?'' Merukimon asked.

''Yes, but, how you know?''

''I've delt with his kind before. He's what these humans call a demon.''

''What's a demon?''

''They're evil and powerful creatures who are stronger than digimon, except for half-demons who are as strong as an ultimate level digimon.''

''Are they more evil than humans?''

''Depends. They won't kill unless needed to or out of hunger, but some are more evil than humans.''

Back with the Data Squad...

''This is an ice castle and it's not even cold in here.'' Marcus said surprised.

''This is the entrance.'' the fisherman said as a one-eyed digimon spied on them and Marcus stopped.

''What's wrong Marcus?'' Yoshino asked.

''Something's watching us.'' Marcus answered wary until the fisherman used his fishingrod and threw the digimon away.

''We must've been watched.'' Thomas said.

''Damn. Since digimon don't have a scent, I can't sniff them out.'' Marcus said annoyed as he stopped again.

''Something's here again boss?'' Agumon asked.

''Yeah.'' Marcus answered until several Tsumemon chased after them. ''I've been chased before but this is just crazy!''

''Spit-fire blast!''

''Double Backhand!''

''Seed Blast!'' They all shouted as they defeated all the Tsumemon and stopped in front of the castle.

''This is...unexpected.'' Marcus said confused.

''This castle is actually pretty.'' Lalamon said.

''We could be attacked at any time.'' Thomas said as a boomerang flew towards them and everyone dodged.

''Humans! I defeat you!'' Keenan shouted and the fisherman recognized him.

''I'm getting tired of this kid.'' Marcus said as Falcomon headed towards Agumon.

''Pepper Breath!'' Agumon shouted as he shot his fire attack but Falcomon dodged.

''Gao Rush!'' Gaomon shouted as he tired to punch Falcomon but he dodged again and punched Gaomon to the ground. Keenan came up from behind Thomas and Yoshino and tried to hit them but they dodged and Marcus grabbed Keenan. Keenan tried to break free but Marcus's grip on him was too strong. Falcomon flew towards them and Marcus threw Keenan at him, causing them to fall to the ground.

''Keenan!'' Gotsumon shouted as he rode on Yanmamon's back.

''Gotsumon!' Keenan shouted happily as Gotsumon smirked and threw hard rocks at the ceiling. The big rocks falling down caused a break in the ground and Keenan fell as Marcus jumped down after him.

''Boss!'' Agumon shouted as he and Falcomon fell with them shortly after. Thomas and Yoshino emerged from the fallen rocks with their partners.

''Where's Marcus and Agumon?'' Thomas asked.

''Don't move!'' Gotsumon shouted as he held the fisherman by the neck. ''Stay there and drop those digivices!''

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said as her and Thomas dropped their digivices.

''Merukimon, you're watching this aren't you?'' the fisherman asked. ''I have something to ask you.''

''Bring them here Gotsumon.'' Merukimon said as Gotsumon obeyed and brought them.

Meanwhile...

''Boss, just grab my claws!'' Agumon shouted as he tried to help Marcus.

''I don't need to Agumon.'' Marcus said as he spread large dragon wings and flew out carrying Keenan. Marcus went back down and rescued Agumon and an injured Falcomon.

''Why you save me?'' Keenan asked confused.

''I couldn't let you die kid.'' Marcus said simply.

''But, you demon. Demons more evil than humans.''

''True but I'm technically a half-demon and I'm not evil.''

''Why you with humans?''

''I'm not sure myself but it's a long story.''

''Boss, look over here!'' Agumon shouted as Marcus ran over to him.

''This is bad.'' Marcus said holding Yoshino and Thomas's digivices.

''Can you smell their scent boss?''

''I sometimes hate doing this but...'' Marcus said as he got down like a dog on all fours and sniffed the ground.

''Boss you look like a dog.'' Agumon said confused.

''Yes and I hate it but I can smell Yoshi and Thomas's scent towards the castle.'' Marcus said getting up and they ran to the castle.

''If that half-demon is helping those humans then maybe those humans are good.'' Falcomon said.

''No! All humans evil! Half-demon been tricked!'' Keenan shouted as they ran after them.

Back with the others...

''Long time no see, and you still remember me.'' the fisherman said as everyone stared at him.

'He must've been a member of the Exploration Squad.' Thomas thought.

''How's Keenan?'' Merukimon asked Gotsumon.

''Uh...about that...'' Gotsumon said.

''You're raising a human child?'' the fisherman asked.

''He's like a son to me.'' Merukimon answered simply.

''Then why attack the Human World?''

''Silence! It was you who attacked us first!''

''What are you talking about?''

''How can you just lie in front of me like that?''

''It's the truth!''

''That demon made a deal with us between the three worlds for peace.

''Demon?''

''Yes, a dragon demon. But the humans didn't keep the word that they told him.''

''What do you mean?''

''Humans and demons teamed up and attacked the Digital World.''

''That's impossible! We wanted peace!''

''You're still trying to trick us and the barrier between the three worlds is weakening!''

''What three worlds?'' Yoshino asked confused.

''Since the humans have been wreaking havoc in the Digital World, the barrier is weakening and upsetting the balance between the Human, Digital, and Demon World.'' Merukimon explained.

''We haven't done anything!'' the fisherman shouted.

''Silence! I can't stand these lies anymore!'' Merukimon shouted back as his fist turned blue and shot a blast at them. They dodged as the blast hit the wall and his hand turned blue again. '' You won't dodge this next attack!''

''I don't think so!'' Marcus shouted as he jumped down and punched Merukimon through the chair.

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted happily as he smirked at her and turned to Merukimon.

''Stop picking on my human friends.'' Marcus said as his fist had his orange DNA Charge.

'That demonic power secretly burning with that DNA Charge...' Merukimon thought.

''No one messes with my friends when I'm around.'' Marcus said.

''I wouldn't call Yoshi just a friend.'' Agumon whispered.

''Now's not the time Agumon!'' Marcus shouted annoyed.

''Are you the half-demon son of Saiten?'' Merukimon asked as Marcus stared shocked.

''Yeah, but how do you know my father?'' Marcus asked surprised.

''I don't have to answer to you!'' Merukimon shouted as he blasted them but Marcus and Agumon dodged.

''Them I'll force you to!'' Marcus shouted as he tossed Yoshino and Thomas's digivices back to them.

''DNA Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon!

Gaomon warp digivolve to...MachGaogamon!

Lalamon warp digivolve to...Lilamon!

''Merukimon!'' Keenan shouted as he ran up to Merukimon.

''Stay back Keenan!'' Merukimon shouted as he got up.

''Let's start this!'' Lilamon shouted as she flew towards Merukimon and shot her Lila Shower at him but he smacked it aside.''Winning Knuckle!'' MachGaogamon shouted as he flew towards Merukimon but he stopped his attack and blasted him aside. ''Trident Revolver!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he shot the fire blast at him but Merukimon dodged. ''Thousand Fist!'' Merukimon shouted and hit them towards the wall. Marcus transformed into his tall dragon form and flew towards Merukimon.

''Flaming Cyclone!'' Marcus shouted as he spun into a cyclone covered in flames and pushed Merukimon back into the wall.

''Your strong for a half-demon.'' Merukimon said as he came out of the damaged wall. ''But not stronger than a Mega yet!''

''We can combine our powers.'' Marcus said.

''We've never done that before Marcus.'' Yoshino said worried.

''That'll make him do it even more.'' Thomas said

''I'm with you boss.'' RiseGreymon said as he, MachGaogamon and Lilamon got up.

''Lila Shower!''

''Howling Cannon!''

''Rising Destroyer!''

''Lightning Blaster!'' The attacks combined and smashed Merukimon into the wall hard. The collision of it knocked Keenan out and Gotsumon fell back.

''The door to the Digital Gate!'' Gotsumon shouted surprised as the Gate appeared behind Merukimon.

''That actually damaged me alot.'' Merukimon said surprised as his hands turned blue and shot a blast at them. The digimon turned back into their rookie forms and Marcus was on the ground injured a little.

''Damn it, this guy is good.'' Marcus said growling and Merukimon stood over them.

''I'll send you to your grave.'' Merukimon said with his hand glowing blue as Marcus's eyes flashed red and his fangs and claws grew.

''Kamemon, realize!'' the fisherman shouted as the turtle digimon came out of the digivice.

''The tea guy fights?'' Marcus asked returning to normal confused.

''DNA Charge!''

Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!

''DJ Shooter!'' Gawappamon shouted as he shot disks at the rock columns and the place was collapsing.

''I won't let you get away!'' Merukimon shouted.

''Marcus, take Keenan and get out of here.'' the fisherman said as he gave Keenan to Marcus.

''Marcus hurry!'' Yoshino shouted as she grabbed Marcus and ran to the gate. Falcomon got up and followed them to the gate.

''You won't escape!'' Merukimon shouted as his hands turned blue and shot at them but they made it to the gate and teleported to the Human World. Marcus spread his dragon wings and had Yoshino hang on around his neck while Keenan was in one hand and Thomas in the the other as Agumon and Gaomon hung onto Thomas's legs.

''Talk about having close friends.'' Marcus mumbled as a helicopter came and the commander appeared.

* * *

That was exciting. Well read and review.


	12. The truth and a new secret

Hello everyone and welcome to this story. The secret thing I have in store for this story here but I need to get it together first. In other news...nevermind. On with this story!

* * *

Now at DATS...

''Get me out of this thing!'' Marcus shouted as he was being chained to the wall with his shirt and cape off.

''Let me go!'' Keenan shouted as he was being held down by two doctors.

''Stop struggling!'' a doctor shouted helping to hold Keenan down and the commander came in with several doctors who headed to Marcus and strapped a muzzle on him.

''What's with this muzzle?'' Marcus asked as he struggled through the chains and doctors holding him down.

''That is in case you use a fire or lightning attack from your mouth.'' the commander said as the doctors strapped metal gloves on Marcus's hands. ''That is so you don't use an attack from your hands.''

''I still have one more place I can attack from.'' Marcus said as he stomped his right foot down and the doctors jumped back as fire surrounded him. ''Try getting through my hell fire.''

''Can't we just use a water hose?'' a doctor asked the commander as Marcus laughed.

''Hell fire can't be put out by water from the Human World.'' Marcus said as he continued struggling through the chains. ''I need to get back to the Digital World and help that old guy!''

''Even if you do go back there is nothing you can do.'' the commander said as the doctors attempted to put the fire out but were having no luck. The doctors finished with Keenan when they took advantage of his shock at how strong Marcus was. The commander smiled, he knew what would calm Marcus down when Thomas told him everything and he just waited until she got here.

''We can't just leave him there though!'' Marcus shouted angrily.

''The Chief wouldn't act carelessly, so he knew this would happen.'' the commander said calmly.

''That old guy is a chief?'' Marcus asked confused as Yoshino and Thomas entered the room and the commander smiled.

''Yoshino, can you do me a favor and calm Marcus down?'' the commander asked as they saw Marcus still surrounded by fire.

''Sure commander.'' Yoshino answered as she walked towards Marcus and the closer she got, the more the fire went down until the fire disappeared completely. Yoshino blushed deeply as she got a closer look at Marcus's muscular figure and Marcus blushed that she was close to him. Marcus completely calmed down as the doctors finished and one doctor walked up to the commander.

''How did you know?'' the doctor asked.

''Thomas told me that there was an attraction between those two.'' the commander whispered as the doctors undid Marcus's chains, gloves, and muzzle. Then a doctor noticed that there was some kind of tatoo on Marcus's back and it was the shape of a gray chained golden cross with angel wings on the right side and demon wings on the other with red rose petals surrounding the whole thing and the demon part was glowing. (kindof like Lucemon from Frontier except the demon wings were ruined with holes in them, the chains and rose petals and the glowing)

''Hey, what's that?'' a doctor asked noticing it and everyone looked on Marcus's back.

''It's nothing to be concerned about.'' Marcus answered with no emotion as he put his shirt and cape back on.

''Anyway, I've found the location of Keenan's real parents. They're located in the Alps.'' the commander said.

Outside...

''Let me go! My mother no human!'' Keenan shouted as he struggled from Marcus's grasp with no luck.

''If I can smell your scent then you are human.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''Me no human! Me Digimon!'' Keenan shouted stubbornly

''You don't have anywhere else to go but with us.'' Marcus said simply as Keenan calmed down.

''Meanwhile in the Digital World...

''Those rotten humans and that half-demon.'' Merukimon said angrily.

''What should we do?'' Gotsumon asked.

''Bring Keenan and Falcomon back here.'' Merukimon commanded.

''Then I'll do it.'' Gotsumon said smirking.

Back with the others...

''What all this?'' Keenan asked amazed as they rode in Yoshino's car.

''It's better than my world. Humans wouldn't last 5 minutes if not experienced.'' Marcus said with the hood on his head.

''Me no human!'' Keenan shouted and Marcus covered his ears.

''You don't need to shout kid.'' Marcus said.

''Can you two stop arguing?'' Yoshino asked annoyed.

''Whose arguing? I just stopped it.'' Marcus said until Keenan covered his mouth.

''He's gonna blow!'' Agumon shouted as Yoshino pulled the car over at a store and both she and Marcus went inside.

''Are you okay?'' Falcomon asked.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Keenan answered as Marcus tapped on the window with a bag of food.

''Here, you can eat this.'' Marcus said handing Keenan a hotdog. ''I would perfer a boar but that's just me.''

''Keenan it's delicious!'' Falcomon shouted as he took the hotdog and started eating.

''I'll eat it all if you don't want it.'' Agumon said eating as Keenan took two and started eating.

''Well it's quiet now.'' Marcus said as Agumon, Keenan and Falcomon went to sleep. ''Helping this kid is hard.''

''So you plan on taking care of him?'' Yoshino asked.

''What do you mean by that?''

''You seem to be trying hard.''

''I guess.''

''That's nice of you Marcus.''

''Yeah well, he reminds me a little of myself.''

''How's that?''

''Going to meet his parents, me going to meet my father.''

''So that reminds you of yourself. How do you feel about that?''

''What are you a childblock on t.v?'' Marcus said creeped out while Yoshino laughed.

''No, just trying to get you to open up like before.''

''Who knows, I might or not.''

''We're alike though.''

''How do you figure that?''

''I might tell you or not.''

''What the hell, you humans and your mysterious ways.''

''What mysterious ways?'' Yoshino said as Marcus stared at her. ''What?''

''You have a nice figure.'' Marcus said randomly.

''WHAT!'' Yoshino shouted loosing control of the car for a few seconds then regaining control.

''You almost killed us.'' Marcus said laughing.

''Well if you didn't say something so random and...'' Yoshino paused blushing.

''And what? You like it when I say something like that?''

''Just drop it.''

''Sorry, no can do.''

''Why not?''

''I need a straight answer.''

''Digimon response up north in Area X.'' Yoshino said as she drove faster and woke everyone up.

''What a time to find a digimon.'' Marcus said as they arrived at the area where three Okuwamon were rampaging.

''That's Okuwamon and three of them!'' Falcomon shouted as they got out of the car.

''I'll get all three of them.'' Marcus said.

''You've finally showed up.'' Gotsumon said riding on one of them. ''I will kill you in this battle!''

''You have through me first!'' Marcus shouted with his claws ready.

''Gladly.'' Gotsumon said as one Okuwamon headed towards Marcus.

''Lightning Claw!'' Marcus shouted as he slashed the Okuwamon and it turned into a digiegg then second Okuwamon flew a Marcus. ''Lightning Infernal!'' Marcus shouted as his whole body covered in lightning with fire swirling around him. He went straight through the Okuwamon and it turned into a digiegg.

''Impossible!'' Gotsumon said shocked as he flew off back to the to the Digital World.

''That was a short battle.'' Marcus said disappointed as they got into the car and drove off.

''Here we are Keenan. Your parent's house.'' Marcus said standing next to the car at the house.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Read and Review!


	13. strange connections

Hello everyone, I have a lot of free time for a while so I might update if I feel like it. Anyway, new secrets have come into play and if you think you know Marcus, then think again! On with the story!

* * *

''Is that Keenan's house?'' Falcomon asked looking at the house they arrived at.

''Yeah I guess.'' Marcus said. ''Do you remember this place Keenan?''

''That was ten years ago. How can he remember that?'' Yoshino asked confused.

''I remember what happened to me ten years ago.'' Marcus said.

''That's because you're a half-demon and he's human.'' Yoshino said simply as they rang the doorbell.

''I smell two humans in the back.'' Marcus said sniffing the air and they went around the back. They saw a tall woman holding flowers and talking to a baby until Keenan ran off.

''Keenan!'' Falcomon shouted as they chased after him and a man riding a motorcycle passed through.

''Hey watch out!'' Marcus shouted as he stopped but Agumon ran into him and they both fell down.

''What are you two doing?'' Lalamon asked.

''We're just relaxing in the sun.'' Marcus answered sarcastically.

''Well, we'll go on ahead.'' Yoshino said running off.

''Are you from DATS?'' the man asked Marcus.

''Yeah but how do you know?'' Marcus asked confused.

''You were working with that young woman.'' the man answered.

''Who the hell are you?'' Marcus asked.

''I'm Kevin Crier, Keenan's father.'' Kevin said and Marcus picked him up with one hand by the collar and sniffed him.

''Yeah your scent is similar to Keenan's.''

''I heard from Sampson that Keenan was found.''

''He was raised as a Digimon and he thinks he is one.''

''I'm glad that he's still alive, now leave us alone.''

''WHAT!''

''If my wife found out about it. She would be distressed again.''

''But he's your son!''

''I know but I don't want her to be hurt anymore.''

''Let's go boss.''

''Fine, these humans and stuff like this happening.'' Marcus said as he and Agumon left.

Meanwhile...

''Don't you want to meet her Keenan?'' Falcomon asked worried.

''No, my mother only Frigimon!'' Keenan shouted.

''Are you sure? I felt a connection.''

''Shut-up! Did you forget what humans did?''

''No.''

''Humans enemies and I never forgive them!'' Keenan shouted as he ran off and it started raining.

With the Criers...

''Keenan...'' Kevin sighed as lightning struck the house and the Digital Gate opened.

''It can't be...Michelle get back!'' Kevin shouted as a Hagurumon came out.

''Darkness Gear!'' Hagurumon shouted as he took control of the toy robot and it grew bigger. The Crier's tried to escape but Hagurumon caught Michelle by the legs and pulled her back.

''Grab my hand!'' Kevin shouted.

''Please take Yuka.'' Michelle said as she handed Kevin the baby and the door closed.

Back with the others...

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said as it continued to rain.

''Yeah it might be a problem for you humans.'' Marcus said as suddenly appeared and scared Yoshino.

''Don't scare me like that Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted and hit Marcus on his arm.

''Where's Keenan and Falcomon?'' Marcus asked.

''I don't know.'' Yoshino answered.

''You don't know much do you.'' Marcus said messing her hair.

''Stop that!'' Yoshino shouted as she grabbed Marcus's arm and blushed deeply. She was actually feeling Marcus's muscular arm and he was blushing too.

''You two move fast.'' Agumon said staring at them.

''Agumon don't talk like that out loud.'' Lalamon whispered as she floated close to him. Then Lalamon was touching Agumon's arm and he was blushing.

''What is this a contest?'' Marcus asked.

''Sorry about that.'' Yoshino said drawing her hand away.

''You can if you want to. I don't mind.'' Marcus said smirking. ''Maybe I should do the same thing.''

''WHAT!'' Yoshino shouted as he gently grabbed her arm. ''What the hell are you thinking!''

''Just trying something.'' Marcus said as Yoshino shivered from his touch.

''He's making a move on her and your not doing anything?'' Agumon asked Lalamon surprised.

''No. They like each other so it's only natural.'' Lalamon said until someone started talking on Yoshino's earpiece. (or whatever the hell those things are called)

''HQ to Yoshino.'' the commander said.

''Yoshino here.'' Yoshino said.

''A digimon signal appeared at point K90. Go immediately.'' he commanded.

'Point K90...' Yoshino thought.

''That's where Keenan's parents live!'' Lalamon shouted as they ran.

With Keenan...

''What's that?'' Keenan asked.

''It looks like Hagurumon!'' Falcomon shouted as they dodged his attack.

''Did Gotsumon tell him to come after me?'' Keenan asked as he ran.

''I doubt it, he's stubborn.'' Falcomon answered.

''Maybe it was an accident.'' Yoshino said as they arrived.

''So a Digital Gate opened.'' Marcus said.

''When the hell did you get here?'' Keenan asked surprised.

''Oh sorry. Next time we come, we'll make reservations first.'' Marcus said sarcastically and Agumon snickered.

''Hey! Somebody help me!'' Kevin shouted as he ran to them. ''My wife is inside that thing.''

''For the record, that sounds weird.'' Marcus said as they ran to the giant robot.

''Momma, where are you?'' the robot asked searching.

''She's over here!'' Marcus shouted pointing to Yoshino and she glared at him.

''That's not funny Marcus.'' Yoshino said annoyed.

''But in my mind, it was hysterical.'' Marcus said as Agumon was laughing his ass off.

''We don't have time for this.'' Yoshino said.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Marcus said as he ran up, jumped on the robot's chest and crashed through the window of the house. He saw a woman tied in wires and clawed her free. He held on to her and leaped out of the robot.

''Lightning Fang!'' Marcus shouted as his eyes glowed and a giant dragon head made out of lightning showed its fangs and crushed the robot. Hagurumon turned into a digiegg and the toy robot landed on the ground.

''Michelle!'' Kevin said ashe ran to her and she came to.

''Is that you Keenan?'' Michelle asked as Keenan turned around and she hugged him. Marcus paused for a minute when he smelled four new human scents get stronger. He turned around and four humans were standing there. Three were security and the forth looked like he was in charge.

''Professor Crier, I'm arresting you on behalf of the NGCM.'' the short guy said.

''Director Hashima, it's been a while.'' Marcus said growling a little.

''Ah Marcus, I didn't expect to see you here.'' Hashima said. ''Then again, you're always there causing trouble.''

''Don't play with me you humanoid midget. Why are you here?'' Marcus asked already pissed off.

''Don't call me that.'' Hashima said angrily. ''Professor Crier has performed illegal affairs with Digimon and experimented in opening the Digital Gate.''

''Anything else or did you come all this way to tell us that?'' Marcus asked annoyed.

''He also has secretly researched the Digital World.''

''Wait! Kevin didn't do any of that!'' Michelle shouted.

''I will not listen to anymore of this! Arrest her!'' Hashima ordered as the three men walked towards her but Marcus stepped in the way.

''I wouldn't take another step further if I were you.'' Marcus said dangerously.

''You're just a half-demon. Move him out of the way.'' Hashima ordered but after six seconds Marcus made quick work of them and the three men were on the ground.

''Don't tempt me to kill you.'' Marcus said darkly.

''Stop it!'' Keenan shouted. ''I one who did all of that!''

''What are you talking about?'' Marcus asked as Keenan ran away and he ran after him.

Meanwhile...

''What do you mean Keenan betrayed us?'' Merukimon asked.

''Yes. When I searched for him, he ignored and attacked me.'' Gotsumon answered.

''I don't believe that.'' Merukimon said.

''It's the truth.'' Gotsumon said. ''We should go and destroy the Human World! The Demon World too!''

''Attacking the Demon World would be suicide and our allies would get injured.'' Merukimon said.

''Are you afraid Merukimon?'' a voice asked.

''Hello, SaberLeomon.'' Merukimon answered as the 'said' Digimon appeared with a small bat demon on his back.

''Hello, my old friend.'' SaberLeomon said.

* * *

What will happen next? And how does Marcus and Director Hashima know each other? Read and Review.


	14. Enter the Army and Crowmon!

Hello everyone, we're back. Wonder if the others will find out about these secrets and yes there's more than one. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Digital World...

''Why are you here?'' Merukimon asked.

''You should already know. I'm here to reprimend you.'' SaberLeomon answered.

''What?'' Merukimon asked surprised.

''Now, the Digital World is in peril than ever. If you let those humans do as they please than it will be too late.''

''I don't think that half-demon will let them.''

''That half-demon is working with them!''

''Yes, but I doubt he will let the humans do that.''

''You forget that demons also attacked the Digital World.''

''Then why do you have a demon on your shoulders?''

''Unlike that half-demon, some demons actually joined us to destroy those humans.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes, and we should wipe all the humans out.''

''If that's the case, then your companions will not be let off so easily.''

''What!''

''We should only destroy the humans who come to the Digital World.''

''You're pathetic. Your ways will not protect the Digital World. Then don't get in my way.''

Human World...

''Damn those humans are persistant.'' Marcus said flying above Keenan and Falcomon.

''Where'd he go?'' one guard asked the others.

''Just find him!'' another guard shouted as they left.

''The coast is clear Keenan.'' Marcus said quietly as they jumped down from the tree. The guards heard them and ran after them. Marcus stopped Keenan as a guard cut them off and Marcus smirked. The DATS car came and Marcus put Keenan and Falcomon in while he flew off following them.

''Damn it, they got away.'' one guard said as they disappeared.

Digital World...

''Please wait SaberLeomon!'' Gotsumon shouted.

''What is it?'' SaberLeomon asked.

''I truly admire your intentions. I share the same thoughts. Please allow me to join in on your plans.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Master, the digimon wants to help us destroy those humans.'' the bat demon answered.

''I see.'' SaberLeomon said.

''Yes, I want to fight with you.'' Gotsumon said.''I have a strong history of the Human World. You could use my experience for victory.''

''Master, that experience could really help us.'' the bat demon said.

''If you were to give me some troops, I will direct the advance guard.'' Gotsumon said. ''And be great service to you!''

''Interesting.'' SaberLeomon said interested and the bat demon smirked secretly.

Human World...

''So you ignored the Director's orders and brought him here.'' the commander said.

''Like hell I'm going to listen to that midget.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''How do you know the Director?'' Yoshino asked.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Marcus answered.

''Well it was all a misunderstanding.'' Yoshino said.

''He wanted to protect his parents.'' Agumon said.

''After that I don't think they'll leave us alone.'' Thomas said as Keenan secretly left with Falcomon following. Marcus heard them leave and snuck out after them with Agumon following.

''Well, we need to find a safer place.'' the commander said.

''Hang on... where's Marcus, Agumon, Keenan and Falcomon?'' Yoshino asked as they noticed that they were gone.

''Go and look for them.'' the commander ordered.

Outside...

''Where are you going Keenan?'' Marcus asked after he put Agumon in the digivice.

''I don't know anymore.'' Keenan answered. ''Falcomon, go back to the Digital World.''

''But how Keenan?'' Falcomon asked. ''Besides, I want to stay with you.''

''No don't follow me!'' Keenan shouted as he ran off and Marcus and Falcomon ran after him.

''Keenan, you could always stay with me and Agumon.'' Marcus said and Keenan stopped.

''Really?'' Keenan asked surprised.

''Sure, I've got lots of room.'' Marcus said.

''Thanks.'' Keenan said smiling until Marcus looked in the sky. ''What's wrong?''

''I'm sensing a lot of presences coming and more are coming to.'' Marcus answered and Agumon came out of the digivice. Then a lot of digimon flew in the sky and more were running on through the streets.

''What's all this boss?'' Agumon asked confused.

''Looks like a digimon army attacking.'' Marcus answered.

''All DATS members meet at point Y408!'' the commander ordered through the earpieces.

''Let's go Agumon!'' Marcus shouted as he transformed and flew Agumon to the area where they all met up.

''This really is the worst.'' Yoshino said worried.

''We can take them all down if we have to.'' Marcus said.

''How are we going to do that?'' Thomas asked.

''We can find a way.'' Marcus answered as he jumped up and punched one of the flying digimon. ''DNA Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon!

Gaomon warp digivolve to...MachGaogamon!

Lalamon warp digivolve to...Lilamon!

''Marvel Shot!'' Lilamon shouted as she shot at a Boarmon about to stomp a kid.

''Lilamon behind you!'' Yoshino shouted as a Boarmon headed straight towards Lilamon until MachGaogamon punched it aside.

''Lightning Strike!'' Marcus shouted as lightning struck five Pteranomon.

DATS...

''This is getting worse.'' Kudamon said as the commander took out his digivice until the director walked in.

Outside...

''Trident Revolver!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he hit three Pteranomon.

''Lightning Crossbow!'' Marcus shouted as he formed a crossbow made out of lightning and fired one big arrow and hit six Pteranomon.

''There's too many of them boss!'' RiseGreymon shouted as more came.

''I know but we have to protect the city! Pyro Whip!'' Marcus shouted back as a fire whip caught eight Pteranomon and he threw them on the ground. Then Marcus saw Lilamon and MachGaogamon were surrounded by a whole lot of Boarmon.

''Boss we need to help the others!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he fought off four Pteranomon.

''Way ahead of you! Stand back RiseGreymon! Lightning Desolation!'' Marcus shouted as his eyes were completely golden and so much lightning struck down and hit all of the Boarmon one by one. Then a Pteranomon shot its missiles at Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino. When the smoke cleared all three of them were surrounded by a fire barrier. Yoshino and Thomas looked to see Marcus's hands turned into fire and held up the barrier until it disappeared.

''Attention humans, we will now stop our attack for one hour.'' Gotsumon said. ''During that time, we have two conditions and if you accept them, we will return to the Digital World.''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Marcus said.

''One, destroy all equipment that connects the Human World to the Digital World. Two, hand over the person responsible for this entire calamity, Keenan.'' Gotsumon said.

''Over my dead body you bastard!'' Marcus shouted angrily. ''We won't accept that!''

''Yes we will.'' the director said over the earpiece. ''We will immediatly search for Keenan and capture him.''

''As if I would listen to a human like you. You can't order me around.'' Marcus said defiantly.

''If you don't listen Marcus then you will no longer be apart of DATS.'' the director said smirking.

''I don't give a damn. I won't let you do this and if it means not being apart of DATS to stop you then so be it.'' Marcus said angrily as he took the earpiece out of his ear and gave it to Yoshino.

''Sorry guys but I'm quitting DATS.'' Marcus said as he walked off with RiseGreymon following.

''Marcus...'' Yoshino said sadly and tightly gripped his earpiece as Keenan walked down the streets with Falcomon following.

''Don't do this Keenan.'' Falcomon said.

''Gotsumon I'm right here! Stop attacking!'' Keenan shouted as Gotsumon flew closer to him riding on Yanmamon.

''You're pretty brave Keenan.'' Gotsumon said as he came closer until RiseGreymon tackled them and they crashed into a building.

''RiseGreymon? But that means...'' Yoshino said as Marcus walked out of the shadows with his hood on his head and RiseGreymon landed back behind Marcus.

''You didn't think I wasn't going to help you anymore did you?'' Marcus asked smirking as Gotsumon and Yanmamon came out of the rubble and flew back in the air.

''What are you doing?'' Keenan asked.

''You don't have to give yourself up Keenan.'' Marcus answered.

''I bring disaster, I belong nowhere.'' Keenan said.

''I told you that you could always stay with me and RiseGreymon.'' Marcus said.

''Let's just end this drama!'' Gotsumon shouted until a fire whip tied around him and Yanmamon.

''No one's talking to you!'' Marcus shouted and he spun them around and back into the building.

''See Keenan, we're actually being given a chance to belong somewhere.'' Falcomon said as Keenan nodded and held up his digivice and his DNA Charge surrounded him.

''DNA Full Charge!''

Falcomon warp digivolve to...Crowmon!

''So you've chosen to call off the truce.'' Gotsumon said riding on Yanmamon. ''Then continue attacking!''

''Marvel Shot!'' Lilamon shouted as she shot two Boarmon.

''Savage Emperor!'' Crowmon shouted as he blasted five Boarmon. Then a Boarmon was about to stomp Yoshino until Marcus flew her out of the way.

''Thanks Marcus.'' Yoshino said blushing as she held on to him in the air.

''There's still to many of them.'' Thomas said until a man smirked in the shadows.

''It looks like they're fighting a bitter battle, right ScarClaw?'' the man asked.

''Yes, it looks like they are Master.'' ScarClaw answered smirking in the shadows. You couldn't see ScarClaw except his deep red glowing eyes with brown slits. ''You should help them Master.''

''Yes I should and they better be grateful.'' the man said smirking as he pressed a button and a Digital Gate appeared.

''What's happening?'' Gotsumon asked as he and Yanmamon got sucked in.

''We need to hang on to something!'' Thomas shouted as he hung on to MachGaogamon. RiseGreymon, Lilamon and Yoshino hung on to an enlarged version of Marcus's dragon form while Keenan hung on to Crowmon as the rest of the digimon army were sucked into the Digital Gate and it closed.

''There's only one human I know that can do that.'' Marcus said growling and his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

* * *

Okay everyone like I said, I doing this story from a different side so that would explain Crowmon coming early and Marcus quiting DATS. Anyway Read and Review!


	15. Here comes SaberLeomon!

Hello everyone. It seems that Marcus knows who created the Digital Gate and one of the many special chapters I have for this story is almost here. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

DATS...

''It's definately a Digital Gate.'' Kudamon said as Marcus was standing on the wall with his eyes closed thinking.

''Someone may have opened it on purpose.'' Gaomon said.

''Commander, if Marcus is no longer apart of DATS, why is he still here?'' Thomas asked.

''Because I allowed him to continue helping us.'' the commander answered.

''Still..who could've opened it?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus opened his eyes and Miki came into the room.

''How's Keenan?'' Marcus asked.

''Not good. He won't respond or eat anything.'' Miki answered.

''That's somthing to be worried about.'' a man said and everyone turned around to see him sitting backwards in a chair with a man taller than him standing next to him. (Kurata knows Marcus so he's in disguise and so is ScarClaw as a guard)

''Who're you?'' Thomas asked and Marcus was suspicious of them.

''My name is Professor Kurata.'' Kurata answered. (Marcus doesn't know Kurata's name but only what Kurata truely looks like)

''I haven't seen you in a while Kurata.'' the commander said.

''And he was the one who opened the Digital Gate.'' the director said coming in.

''I was lucky that it opened.'' Kurata said.

''What are you still doing here?'' the director asked Marcus.

''I allowed him to. He's still willing to help us.'' the commander answered before Marcus could say anything.

''You must be the half-demon Marcus.'' Kurata said smiling and the smile was slightly dark.

''You guys, Keenan is escaping!'' Megumi shouted and they ran into the hall.

''Stop this Keenan.'' Marcus said.

''No! Everyone would be better off without me!'' Keenan shouted.

''Where are you going to go?'' Marcus asked and Keenan stopped. ''I told you, you can always stay with me and I'll look after you.''

''I'll allow it.'' the commander said.

''You really are something.'' Thomas said aas Marcus smirked and Kurata, the director and the guard left.

At Marcus's house...

''Here we are Keenan.'' Marcus said as Keenan looked around and Agumon ran to the refrigerator.

''Marcus you're back.'' Ricky said surprised.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Marcus asked annoyed.

''I thought I might drop by because I had something important to tell you.'' the rat demon said.

''What is it?''

''I found out what the demons are up to.''

''What are they doing this time?''

''They want the humans and digimon to destroy each other so they demons are making them bitter enemies.'' Ricky said and everyone was shocked.

''Of all the evil things.'' Marcus said angrily.

''Anyway, you guys stink.'' Ricky said and Marcus hit him on the head.

''Who the hell wants to be told that?'' Marcus said as Ricky threw Keenan and Falcomon in the bathtub filled with warm water.

''I'm getting good at this.'' Ricky said smiling.

''I'll join them.'' Marcus said messing Ricky's fur on his head and went in the bathroom.

''Me too boss!'' Agumon shouted running in after him.

Later after dinner...

''Ricky, this is Keenan and Falcomon. Keenan and Falcomon, this rat demon is Ricky.'' Marcus said introducing them and there was a stack of small blocks in the middle of the table.

''Your turn Ricky.'' Agumon said and Ricky started moving his claw closer to the stack slowly.

''This tension is too much.'' Ricky said gently moving a block away from the stack and the stack fell.

''Sorry Ricky but you have to eat the nasty food.'' Marcus said holding out a plate of chocolate covered rotten cheese. Ricky covered his nose, quickly ate a piece of it and passed out as everyone laughed. Then Ricky quietly took a pillow and hit Marcus with it.

''You sneaky rat.'' Marcus said smiling as he took the pillow and threw it at Ricky but he ducked and the pillow hit Agumon in the face. Keenan and Falcomon laughed until Agumon threw the pillow and it hit Keenan in the face.

Digital World...

''My sincerest apologies SaberLeomon. Those filthy humans...I was so close..'' Gotsumon said.

''Do you still remember that day Gotsumon?'' SaberLeomon asked.

''Of course I still remember.'' Gotsumon answered.

''A gust from the Human World caused a strong typhoon. Humans and demons surpassed the stom and came to the Digital World, killing our companions.''

''It was unforgivable.''

''So I shall exact revenge on the humans myself.''

''SaberLeomon, what about the demons?''

''I can't do anything because the demons are too powerful, but I will send my bat demon servant after that half-demon.''

''Of course Master.'' the bat demon said smiling.

Human World...

''Something's here.'' Marcus said as he left out of the house with Agumon.

''Lila Shower!'' Lilamon shouted as she blasted SaberLeomon but it didn't do anything and he slammed her into a tower.

''Winning Knuckle!'' MachGaogamon shouted as he tried to hit SaberLeomon but he caught MachGaogamon's fist in his fangs and threw him onto the ground.

''Digimon who team up with humans are pathetic.'' SaberLeomon said.

''Stop right there!'' Marcus shouted as he and Agumon jumped down and he punched SaberLeomon. ''DNA Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon!

''I already have someone who can take care of you.'' SaberLeomon said as the bat demon grew bigger and attacked Marcus.

''Trident Revolver!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he shot at SaberLeomon but he dodged.

''Howling Crusher!'' SaberLeomon shouted as he attacked RiseGreymon and he fell to the ground.

''Beauty Slap!'' Lilamon shouted as she flew towards SaberLeomon.

''Infinity Arrow!'' SaberLeomon shouted as arrows shot from his fur and hit Lilamon.

''Winning Knuckle!'' MachGaogamon shouted as he ran towards SaberLeomon but he blocked it with his paw and slammed MachGaogamon to the ground, crushing him.

''You all are so weak.'' SaberLeomon said still crushing MachGaogamon.

''Marcus we need some help!'' Yoshino shouted as Marcus was slammed into another tower.

''I've got my own problems.'' Marcus shouted back as he dodged another attack from the bat demon. The bat demon came at Marcus with great speed and slashed a long, deep wound on Marcus's left arm. He growled in pain and the bat demon smacked him onto the ground.

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted as she ran to him and the bat demon landed next to SaberLeomon.

''Stop!'' Keenan shouted as he arrived there with Falcomon.

''Keenan? I see now.'' SaberLeomon said.

''You can't destroy the Human World!'' Keenan shouted.

''You're a human to begin with. You wouldn't understand a digimon's pain.'' SaberLeomon said.

''RiseGreymon stand up.'' Marcus said as he got up with Yoshino holding on to his right arm.

''Boss, I can't.'' RiseGreymon said.

''He can't stand after he's absorbed my 'Howling Crusher'.'' SaberLeomon said as a mysterious digimon appeared.

''What the hell is that?'' Marcus asked confused.

''Get lost!'' SaberLeomon shouted as the digimon shoot a red and yellow beam at SaberLeomon and SaberLeomon stood frozen.

''SaberLeomon, this is Keenan's pain!'' Marcus shouted as he leaped up and punched SaberLeomon's fang and it broke in half.

''Boss, that's amazing!'' RiseGreymon shouted amazed as everyone was shocked.

''Show them your power RiseGreymon!'' Marcus shouted as RiseGreymon stood up and the mysterious digimon flew away.

''Trident Revolver!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he shot SaberLeomon and he turned back into a digiegg but the digiegg disappeared.

''Don't worry Keenan, I'll protect you too.'' Marcus said messing his hair and Keenan smiled.

''This battle may be over but the war is just beginning.'' the bat demon said as it flew off.

''Marcus, is your arm alright?'' Yoshino asked as Marcus's arm arm was still bleeding.

''Don't worry Yoshi, I've had bigger injuries than this.'' Marcus said but Yoshino was still worried and ScarClaw secretly watched them, then left.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Read and Review!


	16. Another Digital Dive

We're back with the story people. The Demon and Human world have different times so when 1,000 years pass in the Demon World, 14 years pass in the Human World. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

''I don't get why the digiegg disappeared.'' Marcus said confused.

''There was also the appearence of that mysterious digimon.'' Thomas said.

''Boss, are you sure it was a digimon?'' Agumon asked.

''Yeah, it had no scent.'' Marcus answered and the commander came in with about 12 regular guards. Then Kurata and his 'guard' came in too.

''Keep up the good work everyone.'' Kurata said.

''We're barely doing anything.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''We will now transfer Kurata and these men to the Digital World.'' the commander said.

''It's come to this so I will be your commander from now on.'' Kurata said and Marcus got up.

''Like hell I'm going to take orders from you. I'm not part of DATS.'' Marcus said.

''Then why are you still here?'' Kurata asked.

''Not for long, I'm leaving.'' Marcus answered as he and Agumon left.

''Marcus wait!'' Yoshino shouted as she and Lalamon ran after them.

''What's with her?'' Kurata asked.

''She's in love with Marcus.'' Thomas answered.

''That explains a lot.'' Kurata said secretly smirking.

''Still, it's too soon. We have to readjust the pattern buffer for this large amount of people being transfered.'' Thomas said as Kurata had an angry face on and only Thomas caught it.

''Well, we'll just have to come back tomorrow then.'' Kurata said as they left.

Meanwhile...

''Marcus, where are you going?'' Yoshino asked when she and Lalamon caught up with them.

''Back to the house to check on Keenan and Falcomon.'' Marcus said with no emotion.

''Marcus, we still need you to help us...I still need you to help us.'' Yoshino admitted and Marcus turned to her surprised.

''I'll still help you guys but I'm still not going back to DATS.'' Marcus said.

''Why not?'' Yoshino asked.

''Maybe we should leave them alone.'' Agumon said as him and Lalamon snuck away.

''If it means not taking orders from humans that I don't trust then I'll stay away from DATS.'' Marcus answered.

''You're going to stay away from them...stay away from me.'' Yoshino said as she turned her back to him and Marcus turned her to face him and embraced her.

''I'm sorry Yoshi, but I can't go back right now. Besides, I promised that I would always protect you and I keep my promises.'' Marcus said determined as Yoshino returned his embrace and buried her head in his chest. (and they still can't admit anything yet)

''This is such a beautiful moment.'' Agumon said sniffling.

''Agumon, what is wrong with you?'' Lalamon asked creeped out and Agumon held on to her.

''It's so beautiful!'' Agumon shouted and Lalamon blushed as Agumon continued to hold onto her.

''Don't worry Yoshi, I'll go with you guys.'' Marcus said as he let Yoshino go and left for home with Agumon following.

''Maybe you should've told him that you loved him.'' Lalamon suggested.

''I'll tell him when the time is right.'' Yoshino said as they left too.

Later...

''You're going back to the Digital World?'' Keenan asked.

''Yeah.'' Marcus said.

''Seriously?'' Ricky asked.

''We have to stop the attacks on the Human World.'' Marcus answered.

''Merukimon hate when humans come to Digital World.'' Keenan said. ''So I go too.''

''If you go, who's side will you be on?'' Agumon asked and Keenan paused.

''If you can't choose then it's best that you stay here with Ricky.'' Marcus said as Ricky kept stuffing his face.

Digital World...

''Is there something wrong?'' Gotsumon asked.

''I was just thinking about that demon.'' Merukimon answered.

''That demon?'' Gotsumon asked confused.

''Yes, the demon who easily beat me when we exchanged fists.''

''You mean that dragon demon?''

''There wasn't a slightest bit of hesitation in his soul and I felt the same demonic power. I began to wonder if not all humans are evil if they even had a powerful demon defend them.''

''Humans, Digimon and Demons are not meant to interact with each other. Is something wrong?''

''The humans are coming and two evil shadows of deep hatred is surrounding them.''

''Please, let me handle it.''

Meanwhile...

''I see that the scenery hasn't changed.'' Kurata said.

''Master, I don't sense any digimon within one kilometer from here.'' the special guard whispered.

''I brought one of my demon friends.'' Marcus said as he tapped the blue and gold furball on his head. He was a small ferret demon who had bracers like the one's on Agumon's hands except they were black, he had blue fur with gold down the middle, blue eyes with red slits, brown claws and a long tail. ''Wake up lazy.''

''Is it morning already?'' the ferret demon asked.

''I guess. This is my friend Ralph the ferret demon.'' Marcus introduced.

''What a lovely woman.'' Ralph said hopping to Yoshino's shoulder. ''What's your name sweetheart?''

''Yoshino but you can call me Yoshi.'' Yoshino answered creeped out.

''Sorry, Ralph is a womanizer.'' Marcus said.

''Obviously.'' Thomas said annoyed as they started walking.

''So, you like things cute because I've got that image in this form.'' Ralph said and Yoshino got annoyed.

''Just get off of my shoulder.'' Yoshino said annoyed and Ralph hopped back on Marcus's shoulder.

''I like her, she's feisty grrrrr.'' Ralph said as Yoshino got annoyed and creeped out.

''Yeah, anyway...'' Marcus said as everyone stopped.

''There's a digimon signal coming this way!'' the special guard shouted and Marcus grew even more suspicious.

''Go home you filthy humans!'' Gotsumon shouted. ''Come on out Zudomon!''

''That's one violent looking walrus.'' Ralph said as Marcus and Agumon ran up to Zudomon.

''As usual they have no plan.'' Thomas said annoyed as Marcus punched Zudomon and he crashed into the ice mountain.

''DNA Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon!

Gaomon warp digivolve to...MachGaogamon!

Lalamon warp digivolve to...Lilamon!

''Wow, that's my Yoshi and her beautiful digimon!'' Ralph shouted and Marcus hit him on the head.

''Will you stop thinking about women at a time like this!'' Marcus shouted annoyed as Zudomon slammed his hammer on the ground and ice spears came out of the ground and one of them hit MachGaogamon.

''Marvel Shot!'' Lilamon shouted as she hit Zudomon and MachGaogamon got up.

''Gaoga Tornade!'' MachGaogamon shouted as he spun a tornado and hit Zudomon from all sides and Zudomon turned back into a digiegg.

''Not bad, but not good enough.'' Gotsumon said.

''Well your just a rag doll made out of rocks!'' Ralph shouted and Marcus covered his mouth.

''Don't provoke the guy.'' Marcus said as Gotsumon jumped down and digivolved into Meteormon. ''Too late.''

''Are you kidding me? He's still the same rag doll but with a paint job!'' Ralph shouted laughing.

''Of course you would laugh, you don't have to take him on and you're a demon.'' RiseGreymon said.

''Cosmo Flash!'' Meteormon shouted as falling energy blasts rained down on them. When the smoke cleared there was a barrier of ice protecting them and everyone stared at Marcus and saw Ralph holding up the barrier.

''What? Ralph can control water and ice.'' Marcus said.

''You could've told us that before.'' Thomas said and the barrier subsided.

''Well you managed to block my attack.'' Meteormon said.

''Solid Strike!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he tried to hit Meteormon but he dodged with great speed. Then RiseGreymon, MachGaogamon and Lilamon got hit and crashed to the ground.

''You're not as strong as I thought.'' Meteormon said.

''What kind of Digimon would hit a female digimon especially my girl's digimon!'' Ralph shouted as he jumped down from Marcus's shoulder.

''I'm not your girl!'' Yoshino shouted annoyed.

''What can you do shrimp?'' Meteormon said.

''This.'' Ralph answered as he grew to be 2 feet taller than Marcus. He grew ice horns on his head, his claws turned into ice claws, his tail had ice spikes on it and water at the tip of his tail, one arm had ice spikes and the other had water spikes, two of his fangs turned into ice and there was a water horn like a rhino. He moved his claw and ice spears shot out of the ground and hit Meteormon.

''That's what I can do.'' Ralph said and he turned to Yoshino and started flexing his arms. ''Like these muscles sweetheart.''

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said annoyed.

''That wasn't bad but...'' Gotsumon said as he came at Ralph with super speed. Ralph carefully listened and stopped Meteormon with his left claw instantly.

''How can you do that?'' Meteormon asked amazed.

''I'm a demon and I can hear you move even at super speed.'' Ralph said as he threw Meteormon.

''Icey Tornado!'' Ralph shouted as ice started swirling around in a tornado and struck Meteormon, turning him into a digiegg. Ralph transformed back into his small self and hopped on Marcus's shoulder. ''Let's go face the big guy.''

Inside the Castle...

''You're hear.'' Merukimon said surprised.

''Stay back everyone, this is a fight between me and Merukimon.'' Marcus said as he walked to the big digimon.

''Is that you still using your fake name Marcus?'' Merukimon asked.

''Yeah, there's no need to talk right now.''

''So you can't fight your demon blood that hungers for a fight.''

''STOP!'' Keenan shouted.

Well that's it for the chapter. The one of many special chapters is almost here or next chapter might be it, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, Read and Review!


	17. Part of a past revealed!

I've decided to quicken the updates a little so it might be two chapters a day. Also, unlike Inuyasha and Kagome taking too long to admit that they like each other this story will not take too long. Also, Kurata's true face is what he looks like on savers but wearing a little disguise like a mustache.

* * *

''You guys shouldn't fight.'' Keenan said. ''Merukimon, I met my mother in the Human World.''

''I see.'' Merukimon said.

''I wasn't a digimon after all.'' Keenan said. ''I'm human.''

''Yes, you are human and you were never originally from our world.''

''You shouldn't try to kill him!'' Marcus shouted.

''What do you mean?'' Merukimon asked.

''Gotsumon brought more digimon and attacked him.''

''I didn't give that order.''

''I used to hate humans, but then I met Marcus and the others. They proved that not all humans and demons are evil.'' Keenan said. ''Humans, Digimon and Demons can be friends.''

''Friends? You've got to be joking.'' Kurata said as he walked closer to them. ''Digimon are dangerous beasts who inflict harm on humans.''

''I should've known when I felt suspicious about this guy.'' Marcus said as him and Ralph got their claws ready. Then Kurata and the special guard took off their disguises.

''YOU TWO!'' Marcus, Merukimon and Ralph shouted in shock and everyone stared at them.

''Wow, now that I look at you more, you've grown since I last saw you Marcus.'' Kurata said smirking.

**Flashback**

_A young Marcus was running away from multiple demons and digimon chasing after him. Kurata was riding on a giant panther demon and started laughing._

_''Run all you can, you will never escape me!'' Kurata shouted._

_''Leave me alone human!'' Marcus shouted scared as he ran on all four legs through the burning forest._

_''Oh no my half-demon prey, you're too valuable.'' Kurata said laughing as they came to a cliff._

_''What are you talking about?'' Marcus asked scared._

_''You have a great dark power that I want.'' Kurata said. ''I may have had to kill some fellow humans but there will always be more.''_

_''You destroyed my village and killed the villagers?'' Marcus asked getting angry._

_''Yes, but it won't matter just as long as I have you and I know everything about you and your father.'' Kurata said as the panther demon came closer and Marcus jumped of the cliff and landed in the water._

**End Flashback**

''You were the one who destroyed my village!'' Marcus shouted angrily and growling.

''Why did you bring him here?'' Merukimon asked angrily.

''As if I would work with this bastard of a human!'' Marcus shouted back.

''This man was the one who killed our comrades and Frigimon!'' Merukimon shouted and Keenan was shocked as Kurata laughed and ScarClaw smirked.

''Marcus, are you sure?'' Yoshino asked worried at Marcus's rising anger.

''I'll never forget what he did to me.'' Marcus said growling. ''He destroyed everything I knew and held dear to me.''

''When I fought Saiten I actually felt a connection.'' Merukimon said.

**Flashback**

_''Why did you come to the Digital World?'' Merukimon asked._

_''I was curious and thought I should explore.'' Saiten answered._

_''So, is curiousity the cause for you to devastate our world?'' _

_''I never meant to do that.''_

_''What do you mean?''_

_''I only came here to find Keenan.''_

_''Don't worry, one of my comrades is taking care of him.''_

_''I see, so he's okay then. Keenan's father will be happy.''_

_''Keenan's father?'' _

_''Yes, I have a son too. His name is Dante and should be living somewhere in the Demon World safely.''_

_''Saiten, I see that you mean no harm to us so I'll allow you to stay and explore the Digital World.''_

_''Thank you.''_

**End Flashback**

''The peace in the Digital World was ruined by that man.'' Merukimon said.

''I know how you feel Merukimon. The same thing happened to me in the Demon World.'' Marcus said.

''I sense you're telling the truth.'' Merukimon said.

''Don't make me laugh. Demons are all evil, if they weren't then they would be angels.'' Kurata said.

''Demons can change from evil to good.'' Marcus said angrily.

''This guy killed Frigimon?'' Keenan asked.

''Yes, this man killed your mother.'' Merukimon answered.

''Anyway, I'm not the only one who destroyed everything in the Digital World.'' Kurata said.

''What do you mean?'' Thomas asked.

''When Marcus was still young and transformed, I sent him to the Digital World and he destroyed a lot of digimon there.'' Kurata said and everyone stared at Marcus. ''He didn't even stop and figure out where he was, he just destroyed everything.''

''I was in my rage mode.'' Marcus said sadly.

''His name isn't really Marcus anyway, it's Dante.'' Kurata said and everyone was shocked. ''Besides, after his little tantrum, he turned as evil as ever and showed no mercy to those digimon, I was so proud.''

''Shut-up.'' Marcus said as his hair covered his eyes and he tightened his fists.

''I paid the villagers in the Human World to distract him and tell him that his poor little human mother died of old age, but she was with me the whole time.'' Kurata said smirking. ''His mother wouldn't tell me anything about his dark powers he inherited from his demon father, so I took my servant's advice so I had her killed since she was useless.''

''You did WHAT!'' Marcus's shouted angrily as everyone was horrified and Marcus was glowing with a black and purple dark energy.

''Before that happens...'' Kurata said as he snapped his fingers and a red and yellow beam blasted through Merukimon's side. Everyone turned around and saw Merukimon fall to the ground. ''I give you...Gizumon:AT!''

''That's it Kurata, I've had enough of you.'' Marcus said as his eyes turned completely crimzon red, his claws grew a whole lot longer and turned black, black spikes tore out of his back along with two large black ruined demon wings, a long black tail with purple flames at the end, his skin turned dark gray and had long sabers coming from his mouth, and black lightning and purple flames surrounded the area. He fully transformed into a big evil black dragon with crimson red eyes.

''**_I WILL END YOUR LIFE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!_**'' Marcus's dark voice shouted as he roared and lightning and fire spread wildly. Everyone watched as their half-demon friend turned into a evil dragon.

''I feared that this might happen.'' Ralph said on Thomas's shoulder.

''What do you mean?'' Thomas asked.

''This is the dark power Kurata was talking about. He's turned Full Demon:Dark Rampage Mode.'' Ralph answered.

* * *

This chapter was one of the special one's I was talking about. Anyway, we'll see what they'll do to stop him from destroying everything. Read and Review!


	18. A new power and disaster coming

Alright everyone welcome back to the story. Our half-demon friend has turned full demon and evil. Anyway on with this thing I call a story, but before you read, Kurata and ScarClaw gets killed in this chapter. Don't worry though, I already have a evil person in mind to replace Kurata and it's a demon. Now, on with the story.

* * *

''My, what a big dragon you are.'' Kurata said smirking as the black dragon's saliva dripped from his fangs. Marcus used his right claw to attack Kurata but ScarClaw helped him out of the way.

''**_IT'S PATHETIC OF YOU TO USE A DEMON TO GET WHAT YOU WANT._**'' Marcus said as Kurata's henchmen started shooting at him but it didn't do anything. ''**_YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH THAT._**''

''I'll show you Gizumon's power.'' Kurata said as Gizumon:AT flew straight towards Marcus.

''**_THEN I'LL SHOW YOU MINE!_**'' Marcus shouted as his tail slammed onto the Gizumon:AT and crashed to the ground. When Marcus lifted his tail, the Gizumon:AT was turned into a digiegg. ''**_YOU CREATED A WEAK DIGIMON KURATA._**''

''I'll try to stop him.'' Ralph said as he transformed and ran to Marcus. Ralph slammed his claws to the ground and ice caught Marcus's arms, but Marcus broke through the ice and smacked Ralph into the wall with his tail.

''Are you alright Ralph?'' Thomas asked.

''I've been better.'' Ralph answered.

''ScarClaw, show him what real demon power is.'' Kurata said as ScarClaw leaped at Marcus.

''Dark Gaze!'' ScarClaw shouted as his eyes shot a black beam at Marcus's head but it didn't do anything.

''**_DARK ATTACKS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME._**'' Marcus said as he swiped at ScarClaw but he dodged and landed beside Kurata. ''**_ALL OF YOU WILL DIE HERE!_**''

''Ralph, how do we stop Marcus?'' Thomas asked.

''The hell if I know. The last time this happened he stopped himself from killing his human mother.'' Ralph answered as he got up and leaped at Marcus but he caught Ralph in his claws.

''**_YOU DARE TRY TO DEFEAT ME? HOW PATHETIC OF A FERRET DEMON._**'' Marcus said as he threw Ralph in the wall. ''**_SHADOW LIGHTNING!_**'' Marcus shouted as he struck Ralph with black lightning. Ralph roared in pain as Marcus slammed him into another wall.

''This is magnificent. I never imagined he was this powerful.'' Kurata said amazed but was cut short as Marcus swiftly grabbed him with his fangs. Kurata yelled in pain as Marcus was crushing him with his powerful jaws.

''ScarClaw, help me! Help your master!'' Kurata shouted as he was being crushed but ScarClaw just stood there.

''Sorry Kurata, my time serving you is up, besides you're going to die anyway.'' ScarClaw said smirking as Marcus loosened his jaws and threw Kurata into a wall. ScarClaw walked over to a dying Kurata and swiftly ended his life quickly.

''**_YOUR NEXT PANTHER DEMON._**'' Marcus said to ScarClaw as his sharp fangs were dripping with Kurata's blood.

''Sorry that I can't play right now.'' ScarClaw said as he tried to escape but Marcus blocked the exit with purple fire.

''**_YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE._**'' Marcus said as he killed the rest of Kurata's henchmen and attacked ScarClaw.

''You'll need to be faster than that.'' ScarClaw said but Marcus then came at him with incredible speed and forced a claw staright through ScarClaw. He looked at Marcus shocked as Marcus's right arm turned into lightning and finally killed ScarClaw.

''**_WAS I FAST ENOUGH NOW?_**'' Marcus asked smirking with ScarClaw's blood on his right arm and the blood started coating his right arm. Then Marcus looked at the others with his still crimzon red eyes and started running towards them. He blasted them with purple fire but Ralph put up a water barrier at the last second and blocked the attack but the collision knocked Ralph into the wall by Merukimon. ''**_PATHETIC DEMON TRYING TO PROTECT THESE DISGUSTING HUMANS._**''

''I'll try to help you stop him but this is farewell Keenan.'' Merukimon said as he charged at Marcus and tried to attack him but he dodged and struck Merukimon with black lightning.

''**_NOT EVEN A DIGIMON AS STRONG AS YOU CAN STOP ME._**'' Marcus said as Merukimon turned into a digiegg and disappeared. Then Marcus turned to the others with incredible speed he came next to Yoshino and Lalamon. Marcus got his claws ready to kill but was suddenly stopped. Yoshino looked up and saw Marcus frozen as he looked at her.

**Marcus's mind**

''Stop attacking them.'' Marcus said as a dark shadow formed in the shape of the black dragon.

''**_WHY SHOULD I?_**'' the dragon asked angrily.

''You'll kill them if you don't.'' Marcus answered.

''**_THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF ME ATTACKING THEM._**''

''I don't want you to hurt Yoshi or any of them.''

''**_YOSHI? WHY WOULD I HURT HER OF ALL PEOPLE?_**''

''You were about to kill her.'' Then the dragon realized it.

''**_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT._**''

''Why?''

''**_BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER, SO DO I BECAUSE I'M YOU._**''

''Then stop attacking her and my friends.''

''**_ALRIGHT, I'LL DO THAT FOR YOUR SAKE._**''

Back to Reality

''He stopped.'' Ralph said amazed as Marcus turned back to his old self and fell to the ground. They all gathered around him until he came around.

''Damn, I've got a major headache.'' Marcus said as he held his head.

''Do you remember anything Marcus?'' Thomas asked.

''All I remember is that I stopped myself from killing Yoshi, everything else was a blur.'' Marcus answered as he got up and walked to Yoshino. ''I'm really sorry Yoshi.''

''It's alright, you weren't yourself.'' Yoshino said. Then Marcus's arm started glowing red and continued to glow until the red light disappeared and a new arm replaced his old one.

''What the hell is this?'' Marcus asked as Ralph detransformed and hopped on Marcus's shoulder.

''You got what's called a 'Devil's Arm'.'' Ralph said.

''A what?'' Marcus asked confused.

''A Devil's Arm. When a dragon demon defeats a strong demon, you get an enhanced limb for stronger battles to come. Even though you easily defeated ScarClaw in your rage mode, that still counts as you defeating a strong demon.'' Ralph said as Marcus looked at his arm. The arm was black and red with a sword blade at the elbow. (Picture Cyberdramon's arm but black and red) Then Marcus walked back to Yoshino and Ralph hopped on Thomas's shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' Marcus asked.

''I'm alright I guess.'' Yoshino answered still deep in her thoughts as Marcus embraced her again.

''I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Yoshi.'' Marcus said as Yoshino returned the embrace.

''I know, I was just scared with how you killed Kurata and the others.''

''You do know that if you're in danger then I would have to kill them.'' Marcus said and Yoshino laughed a little.

''Sorry to interupt, but we have to leave this place.'' Thomas said and they let each other go.

''Merukimon...'' Keenan sighed sadly until Marcus messed his hair.

''Don't worry Keenan.'' Marcus said and Keenan smiled a little. None of them knew that a spider demon saw the whole thing.

''Master, Kurata and ScarClaw have fallen.'' the spider said.

''Tell the director that the data squad have joined the digimon and killed Kurata.'' the shadow said.

''Yes sir.'' the spider said as it disappeared.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter and sorry that it was shorter than the others. Read and Review!


	19. Memory erase and confessions

I was so pissed off when I tried to make this chapter the first time and my computer suddenly froze up and I had to restart it and restart this chapter. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Human World

''The transmission is complete.'' Thomas said as everyone was jumbled up.

''Stop acting so damn cool and get the hell out!'' Ralph shouted and everyone got out.

''This is weird.'' Thomas said looking around.

''Can you two smell their scents anywhere?'' Yoshino asked Marcus and Ralph.

''No we can't smell their scents anywhere.'' Marcus said as him and Ralph sniffed the air.

''Of all the times to be on a lunch break.'' Ralph said annoyed as men in black suits came in and the director came in with three bull demons behind him.

''It appears that DATS has betrayed us and joined the digimon.'' the director said.

''Damn it, we got set up.'' Ralph said.

''Marcus, Yoshino Fujieda, and Thomas Norstein, you are all charged with willingly letting the digimon kill Kurata and you are dismissed from DATS.'' the director said.

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said.

''Take them.'' the director said and the guards obeyed. Keenan was pinned down on the floor. Yoshino, Thomas, Lalamon, Gaomon, Agumon and Falcomon were caught and Marcus struggled against the three bull demons as three guards held up three white devices.

''Memory erasure devices!'' Thomas shouted as two of them flashed.

''I made this device extra strength so it can erase the memory of a half-demon.'' the director said as the last one flashed.

''I'll save you and your friends Marcus!'' Ralph shouted as he escaped.

Marcus

''Damn, could the sun be any brighter.'' I said annoyed as I just woke up from a cat nap which was weird because I was a dragon not a cat. I found myself laying on a bench and I had no idea how the hell I got there. I got up and leaped onto the roof of the nearest building and looked around. I smelled the scent of humans so obviously I was in the human world. Then I quickly ran on all fours headed north to who knows where.

With the digimon

''Let us out of here!'' Agumon shouted as he and Falcomon tried to escape.

''Someone must've told the director that lie.'' Kudamon said.

''But..who could've done it?'' Lalamon asked.

''Don't know but we need to find out.'' Gaomon answered as the guard fell down frozen and Ralph kicked the door down and detransformed.

''It's about time you got here.'' Agumon said happily.

''Sorry, there was so many beautiful women here.'' Ralph said dreamily and everyone sweatdropped. The digimon got the digivices respectively and escaped.

Yoshino

''Come on Yoshi!'' My friends shouted after I got my smoothie.

''Aright I'm coming!'' I shouted back as my head started hurting and I dropped my smoothie. I looked up and saw a strange guy staring at me from the rooftop. He had strange silver hair and he jumped down gracefully. I looked at him and suddenly got uneasy when I saw that he had two guns and swords. To be honest, he had the most beautiful deep golden eyes that I've ever seen before. He had a good muscular figure with a red cape and I couldn't help but blush at that. I didn't know why he was staring at me like he knew me and just left. For some reason, strange feelings of love started to surface little by little and I didn't know why but he was a cute guy though. Then a floating pink and green flower appears out of nowhere.

Thomas

''Here's your tea sir.'' My butler said handing me two cups instead of one.

''Why did you bring two?'' I asked confused.

''Well...I'll just take this one back then.'' My butler answered as he walked away with the extra cup of tea. My head started hurting and in an attempt to relax myself I looked out my window and saw a strange guy running on all four legs on the top of the buildings and he stopped and looked at me like he knew me but was confused. For some reason, I felt like I knew him too but I couldn't remember him at all. Then he left and he was sure as hell fast running on all four legs. Then I went to the boxing shop and started training when I saw a strange two-legged dog with boxing gloves come in.

Marcus

''You alright?'' Ricky asked me while we were standing on a tall tree branch balancing ourselves.

''I met two humans that I feel like I know and the girl I saw by a stand, I had feelings of love for.'' Marcus answered confused.

''You mean Yoshi?''

''I don't know but I felt like I deeply loved her.''

''Then you're talking about Yoshi, the 18-year-old human female.''

''For some reason, I can't remember.''

''Hey boss and Ricky!'' Agumon shouted as he saw us in the tree with Ralph on his shoulder.

''Who the hell are you?'' I asked him but this guy had no scent which was weird so I figured he wasn't a demon.

''How can you not remember your digimon partner?'' Ricky asked me surprised.

''What's a digimon?'' I asked confused.

''Follow me.'' Agumon answered walking away as me and Ricky jumped down and followed.

At the park...(normal pov)

''Why the hell did you bring me here?'' Marcus asked.

''This is where we first met, boss.'' Agumon answered.

''I never met you anywhere.'' Marcus said.

''Yes you did! I'm your follower after you beat me boss!'' Agumon shouted and Marcus held his head in pain. Marcus's eyes turned completely green and returned to their normal golden color.

''A-Agumon?'' Marcus asked unsure.

''Boss!'' Agumon shouted happily and tackled Marcus to the ground.

''Stop you idiot I remember you now.'' Marcus said laughing as a limon rode up and a girl ran over but Marcus finally recognized the scents.

''It's Thomas and Yoshi!'' Ralph shouted as he ran and hopped on Yoshino's shoulder. ''Miss me sweetheart?''

''No not really.'' Yoshino answered annoyed as she flicked Ralph off her shoulder and walked to Marcus.

''I saw you stare at me but I didn't recognize you.'' Yoshino said smiling as she hugged him.

''Yoshi, I have something to tell you.'' Marcus said blushing deeply as Yoshino looked up at him while everyone else stood back so not to disturb them.

''What is it Marcus?'' Yoshino asked.

''Yoshi, I-I love you.'' Marcus admitted nervously and everyone except Yoshino was thinking 'FINALLY!'

''Marcus...I..love you too.'' Yoshino admitted as they leaned in and kissed deeply.

''Well it's about damn time.'' Ricky said as Agumon kissed Lalamon out of happiness and everyone stared at them.

''Sorry Lalamon.'' Agumon said blushing until Lalamon kissed him back.

''I don't mind Agumon, I like you too.'' Lalamon said and Agumon blushed deeply.

''This is all so beautiful.'' Ricky said sniffling as Ralph and Gaomon sweatdropped. Then they ran to the DATS building but when they got there Miki and Megumi ran out with Keenan and Falcomon.

''Don't come any closer!'' Keenan shouted and the DATS building exploded.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter and guess who does the stuff Kurata does in the series. Until next time, Read and Review!


	20. Meeting the BioHybrids

Hello everyone, I've been gone for a while because I was in Alabama so there wasn't an update yet. Some things will come early like the confession because I said I was doing this story from a different approach for my new ideas. Anyway on this story!

* * *

''What the hell happened!'' Thomas shouted as the DATS building was covered in flames.

''Maybe you left the stove on.'' Ralph said sarcastically and Thomas glared at him.

''This game is over now that DATS is destroyed.'' a voice said coming out of the smoke.

''Who the hell are you?'' Marcus asked.

''Excuse my rudeness, my name is Shadow and I'm a demon ghost.'' Shadow said floating to them and stopped 10 feet in front of them. He had black eyes with red slits, grey skin with purple claws, his bottom half was nothing but a ghost tail, and he was smiling hysterically. (yes people this is the new Kurata)

''This guy is creeping me out boss.'' Agumon said and Yoshino held onto Marcus's arm a little.

''This is not good.'' Marcus said wrapping an arm around Yoshino.

''Why not? We can take him.'' Ralph said cracking his knuckles.

''Trying to fight a ghost is like trying to fight someone who's invisible with no scent.'' Marcus said.

''Do you like my artwork? It was a masterpiece to me.'' Shadow said still smiling.

''Cut the crap, you're not getting away with this!'' Marcus shouted as the ghost flew high in the air and created a Digital Gate.

''You will no longer ruin our master's plans.'' Shadow said as he left through the gate.

At Marcus's house...

''How did you steal all this stuff and nobody noticed?'' Thomas said amazed.

''I've got people.'' Marcus said. ''Anyway, we need to stop those demons.''

''We might be putting you in danger.'' Thomas said to Ricky as the rat demon came into the room with fresh baked cookies.

''I'm a demon, there are alot of ways I can fight and escape.'' Ricky said as he set the cookies down on the table.

''What kind of a demon bakes cookies?'' Miki asked confused.

''Sorry if I was disguised as a human and took lessons because Marcus is always gone somewhere.'' Ricky said glaring at Marcus.

''What?'' Marcus asked. ''I had things to do.''

''That demon has digimon supporting him.'' Keenan said.

''This is the worst of the worst.'' Lalamon said.

''If you guys are going back to the Digital World than take these.'' Ricky said handing them pink and red chewables.

''What are these?'' Yoshino asked taking one of each color.

''Marcus made those in the Demon World.'' Ricky answered. ''The pink one is so that you can breath under water and the red one is so that you can breath through poison and not get affected by it.''

''Shadow destroyed the transmission devices in DATS.'' Yoshino said. ''How are we going to get to the Digital World?''

''There is one possibility.'' the commander said. ''That man is our last hope.''

''I thought I smelled your scent here.'' Marcus said.

At a fancy hotel...

''We're here.'' Ralph whispered under the table. Thomas was dressed as a bellboy, Yoshino was dressed as a maid and Marcus was dressed as a janitor. (between you guys and me, Marcus looked hot in that uniform)

''I've brought room service.'' Yoshino said smiling sweetly and Lalamon came out.

''Sing-a-Song.'' Lalamon said as the guards fell asleep from the song and Marcus burst through the door.

''Marcus?'' Kevin asked surprised.

''So the commander meant you.'' Marcus answered.

''You didn't know that?'' Yoshino asked surprised.

''Ether that or I wasn't paying attention.'' Marcus answered grinning sheepishly.

''You're so lucky that you're cute.'' Yoshino said holding onto his arm and everybody stared at the display of affection.

''About time?'' Kevin asked.

''Yeah. It was so obvious that even I almost did something to get them together.'' Thomas answered. ''Anyway we need your help to open the Digital Gate.''

''Will we see Keenan again?'' Michelle asked.

''Of course.'' Marcus answered as they ran downstairs and the alarm went off.

''Damn, they know.'' Ralph said on Marcus's shoulder.

''It's locked.'' Yoshino said trying to open the back door.

''I got it.'' Marcus said as he kicked the door down and everyone escaped in a white van. Then they were being surounded by black cars.

''My turn to do something.'' Ralph said as Marcus rolled down the window and Ralph climbed out. He transformed, his eyes glowed blue, and ice tore through the cars in front. Then everyone arrived at the park where Keenan and Falcomon were.

''Keenan!'' Michelle shouted happily as she ran to Keenan and hugged him and two shadows were watching them.

''We'll open the Digital Gate for you.'' Kevin said smiling.

At the lab...

''The Confidentiality Ministry is coming.'' Yoshino said.

''Boss, we have to hurry.'' Agumon said.

Outside...

''Hello there.'' a blond woman said.

''Who are you?'' Megumi asked.

''Those are the two women we saw before. The black-haired one is more my type, but I could never say that out loud.'' the overly muscular guy answered.

''It doesn't matter because you're saying it already.'' the blond woman said.

''Who are you people?'' Miki asked.

''Sorry but we can't tell you that.'' the woman said as both her and the guy leaped over them.

Back inside...

''Alright it opened!'' Ralph shouted happily.

''Let's go guys.'' Marcus said as they jumped through the gate and those two people quickly jumped in after them.

''We'll kick that ghost's ass!'' Ralph shouted until him and Marcus smelled three new scents. Then they saw a guy eating chips and two other people behind them.

''Who the hell are you?'' Marcus asked.

''I guess I'll add a new page to my autobiography titled 'The Great Digital Gate Massacre'.'' the blond guy answered.

''You're always the bloodthirsty one Kouki.'' the blond girl said.

''Look Nanami, this time there's a half-demon, a demon and a woman. She might be my type but I could never say that out loud.'' the overly muscular guy said.

''Everyone can hear you Ivan.'' Nanami said.

''You stay away from her human!'' Marcus shouted growling.

''Let's just settle this.'' Kouki said as he tried to punch Marcus but he caught his fist.

''Don't be a smart ass.'' Marcus said with his eyes glowing red as he punched Kouki and his DNA Charge appeared. ''What the hell?''

''We have surpassed mortal limits.'' Nanami said.

Bio-Hybrid digivolution! BioThunderBirdmon!

Bio-Hybrid digivolution! BioCoatlmon!

Bio-Hybrid digivolution! BioStegomon!

''This is our true form!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted.

''It seems that Shadow didn't want humans to turn into demons so he used digimon.'' Marcus said.

''Good, otherwise your digimon would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.'' Ralph said.

''We'll take care of them boss.'' Agumon said.

''I don't know, I can sense that they're strong but...'' Marcus said.

''DNA Full Charge!''

Agumon warp digivolve to...RiseGreymon!

Gaomon warp digivolve to...MachGaogamon!

Lalamon warp digivolve to...Lilamon!

''Be careful, they're different from the other digimon we've fought!'' Marcus shouted.

''Solid Strike!'' RiseGreymon shouted as he tried to hit ThunderBirdmon but he dodged and kicked RiseGreymon to the side. Then BioStegomon tackled Lilamon and BioCoatlmon wrapped around MachGaogamon but he got loose.

''Lilac Dagger!'' Lilamon shouted as she tried to help MachGaogamon but hit BioStegomon's armored shell and was smacked aside with his tail.

''You're attacks can't hurt us! Thunder Storm!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted as a electrical wind headed towards RiseGreymon but Marcus stepped in the way and his eyes glowed golden. ThunderBirdmon's attack wrapped around Marcus's arm and disappeared. ''Impossible!''

''Any attack that uses electricity, I control.'' Marcus said as his whole body bagan charging electrical power.

''Freeze Wave!'' BioCoatlmon shouted as she tried to wrap herself around MachGaogamon again.

''Spark of Lightning!'' Marcus shouted as a small lightning bolt shot at BioCoatlmon and she turned back into Nanami.

''He's strong!'' BioStegomon shouted amazed.

''Digimon can't beat a demon unless they have the will to be strong.'' Marcus said and Ralph sweatdropped.

''Stop acting like a wiseman and just kick their asses!'' Ralph shouted and Marcus nodded.

''Pyro Jab!'' Marcus shouted as he flew straight at BioThunderBirdmon and kept punching him with incredible speed with a flaming fist until he turned back into Kouki.

''Shell Needle Rain!'' BioStegomon shouted as a rain of spikes headed towards Marcus but he deflected it with the pyro jab and headed towards BioStegomon.

''Thunder Dragon Fang!'' Marcus shouted as his fangs turned into electrical dragon fangs and bit BioStegomon's tail. He roared in pain as he was electricuted and turned back into Ivan. Then they all landed in the Digital World.

''That was awesome Marcus and you've gotten stronger!'' Ralph shouted and Yoshino hugged Marcus.

''I didn't even notice, but maybe it's because of the enhanced arm.'' Marcus said hugging Yoshino back.

''You have gotten stronger.'' Yoshino said and Marcus smiled at her.

''We have to stop Shadow boss.'' Agumon said as Marcus and Yoshino broke the hug.

''Since they were easily beaten they might send a demon after me or become demons.'' Marcus said.

''Then let's go.'' Thomas said as they followed and Yoshino was holding Marcus's clawed hand and he smiled at her.

* * *

That's all for this chapter everyone! Read and Review!


	21. A new DNA Charge!

Hello readers of this story. I really don't have much to say except something will happen to Yoshino later on in the story and I skipped an episode.

* * *

Demon World

''But master, why should we turn those three humans into demons?'' Shadow asked.

''They won't be full-blooded demons but half-demons and I don't want my plans to be ruined.'' a giant dragon demon answered.

''Yes but...'' Shadow said until the dragon interupted him.

''JUST DO IT!'' the dragon shouted.

''Yes master.'' Shadow said.

Digital World

''This is taking forever boss.'' Agumon complained while they were riding on the back of Marcus's dragon form.

''Quit complaining, Thomas said it might take awhile.'' Ralph said annoyed.

''Maybe we could search for any leads at Wanderer's Cape.'' Marcus suggested.

''That's actually a good idea.'' Thomas said and Marcus glared at him until Ralph heard noises.

''Everybody get down!'' Ralph shouted as he covered Marcus's eyes with his tail and they were swaying back and forth until they all crashed to the ground behind rocks.

''What the hell is your problem!'' Marcus shouted annoyed until Ralph covered his mouth.

''Shh, it's those hybrids again.'' Ralph whispered and saw them move past them.

''Come on out half-demon!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted. ''Show yourself you coward!''

''Just let it go Marcus.'' Yoshino whispered covering his mouth but he kept growling until the Bio-Hybrids left.

''Damn I wanted to make a comeback.'' Marcus said helping Yoshino up. (Keenan and Falcomon left finding more digimon to help)

Wanderer's Cape

''Something should probably still be here.'' Marcus said as they were walking.

''What's that boss?'' Agumon asked pointing to a dojo.

''It looks like a dojo or something.'' Marcus answered.

''We could be doing some kung fu!'' Ralph shouted kicking the air until he fell of Marcus's shoulder.

''Just knock it off.'' Thomas said and they walked to the dojo.

''Welcome to the DNA Charge Dojo?'' Marcus asked confused after reading the sign.

''It's as it says.'' a lion with a cape like jacket and black pants said.

''Who are you?'' Lalamon asked.

''I am BanchouLeomon.'' the 'said' digimon answered. ''But more importantly, what is the DNA Charge to you?''

''Um, me and Marcus don't know much about digimon or DNA Charge.'' Ralph said.

''I'll ask again. What is the DNA Charge?'' BanchouLeomon asked as he jumped down.

''Uh, something about digivolution?'' Marcus asked unsure.

''Marcus what are you talking about?'' Yoshino asked.

''The hell if I know.'' Marcus answered shrugging.

''The DNA Charge is...'' Yoshino said thinking and everyone stared at her.

''Well..?'' Ralph asked still staring at her.

''I...uh..forgot.'' Yoshino said as Agumon, Lalamon, and Ralph fell over while Marcus, Gaomon and Thomas sweatdropped.

''Well then follow me.'' BanchouLeomon said walking into the dojo. ''The digimon and demon will wait out here.''

''Why?'' Ralph asked.

''You don't have a digimon partner and this is something that they must do.'' BanchouLeomon answered before closing the door.

''Well...who wants to play tag?'' Ralph asked and they stared at him.

''I'm game.'' Agumon answered.

Inside...

''In order to complete your training, you must completely destroy these wooden figures.'' BanchouLeomon said as the wooden figures came alive and one of them came at Marcus.

''Fine then.'' Marcus said as he punched the wooden figures into the other side of the wall.

''Not a bad punch.'' BanchouLeomon said. ''But for power, you need a strong heart and unwavering courage.''

'NightWing said something similiar to that.' Marcus said punching another one but they kept regenerating.

''Keep up the good work.'' Yoshino said sitting down until Marcus stopped and looked at her.

''Come on Yoshi, give it a try.'' Marcus said lending her a hand and she got up.

''I don't know how to fight.'' Yoshino said as Marcus came up behind her and gently grabbed her arms.

''Put your hands into a fist.'' Marcus instructed and she made her hands into fists. A wooden figure came up to them and Marcus used her fists to punch the wooden figure back. ''Now you try.''

''Alright.'' Yoshino said a little unsure until a wooden figure came towards her and she punched it to the ground. Then suddenly Yoshino had a smile on her face after she actually punched it down.

''That was awesome Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted as they hugged each other and BanchouLeomon smiled a little.

''Your DNA Charge is mastered by the cries of your heart and the strength of your will.'' BanchouLeomon said as the three continued to fight.

Outside...

''Lalamon! You're floating to high and that's cheating!'' Ralph shouted and Lalamon floated down.

''Sorry.'' Lalamon said.

''Anyway, I finished making an ice slide.'' Ralph said until he heard something.

''What's wrong Ralph?'' Gaomon asked.

''Someone's coming.'' Ralph said with his fur standing on ends.

''We finally found you.'' Kouki said smirking.

''I'll distract them while you three try to warn the others.'' Ralph said transforming and the Bio-Hybrids digivolved. Unfortunately, Ralph was only able to distract two of them while BioThunderBirdmon attacked the digimon.

Inside...

''What's happening?'' Thomas asked.

''I'm sensing three new digimon outside.'' Marcus answered.

''It must be those Bio-Hybrids.'' Yoshino said as part of the dojo fell off and they could see them. Ralph was still fighting while the digimon were badly beaten by BioThunderBirdmon.

''BanchouLeomon, lift this barrier!'' Thomas demanded.

''I can't do that. You must hurry and finish your training to get out of here.'' BanchouLeomon said.

''We won't let you go pass us!'' Agumon shouted as the Bio-Hybrids shot their attacks at them but Ralph put up a ice barrier at the last minute and blocked the attacks. The collision of it broke the ice and sent them crashing onto the barrier of the dojo.

''Come on out half-demon!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted.

''What if I don't?'' Marcus asked defiantly.

''Then your digimon will die!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted holding Agumon in his claws. Then Marcus grew angry and his DNA Charge surrounded him with more power. The DNA Charge mixing with his demonic power completely destroyed the dojo and brightly outlined him.

''Looks like you finally understand.'' BanchouLeomon said.

''Let's try it Yoshi.'' Thomas said as their DNA Charge brightened around them and calmly outlined them.

''Now, strike those DNA Charges into your digivices.'' BanchouLeomon said and when they did that the digivice transformed. ''That's the Digivice Burst.''

''Now things are getting interesting.'' BioThunderBirdmon said until Marcus punched him and he crashed into the ground.

''Agumon!'' Marcus shouted as he ran to his partner digimon.

''You made it boss.'' Agumon said.

''Of course I did, now it's payback time.'' Marcus said and Agumon smiled. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

''Us too.'' Thomas said.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

''It doesn't matter!'' BioThunderBirdmon shouted as he flew straight towards ShineGreymon but he was stopped by his hand and ShineGreymon threw him to the ground.

''Shell Needle Rain!'' BioStegomon shouted as a rain of spikes came at MirageGaogamon but he quickly dodged and kicked BioStegomon into the ground.

''How dare you!'' BioCoatlmon shouted as she flew towards Rosemon and Ralph was drooling after looking at Rosemon.

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted as a her attack smacked BioCoatlmon into the ground.

''They're alot stronger than last time.'' BioStegomon said.

''Let's end this.'' Rosemon said.

''Glorious Burst!''

''Full Moon Blaster!''

''Forbidden Temptation!'' All of their attacks hit the Bio-Hybrids and they fell off the cliff.

Later...

''You did well in mastering the ultimate DNA Charge.'' BanchouLeomon said impressed.

''Thank you BanchouLeomon.'' Yoshino said grateful.

''Yeah thanks for helping them out.'' Ralph said and everyone glared at him. ''What?''

''Well, what will you do next?'' BanchouLeomon said.

''Uh, we don't know yet.'' Thomas answered.

''Then go to the Sacred City.'' BanchouLeomon said pointing in the direction of it before leaving. ''Those who need your power will be there.''

'BanchouLeomon knew that our digivices would evolve with our DNA Charge.' Thomas thought. 'Just...who is he?'

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and review!


	22. The Sacred City encounter

I am back and I have a lot of time on my hands so...another special thing is coming!

* * *

''Are we there yet boss?'' Agumon whined.

''I am sick of your whining damn it!'' Ralph shouted annoyed.

''Are you sure that it's around here?'' Marcus asked Thomas.

''Yes, that is if BanchouLeomon told us the truth.'' Thomas answered.

''A banchou never lies.'' Marcus said.

''Are you saying that I'm wrong?'' Thomas asked.

''Marcus, stop picking a fight please.'' Yoshino said holding on to his arm.

''Alright but you only because you asked.'' Marcus said smiling.

''Excuse me.'' Ralph said sniffling. ''I told myself I wouldn't do this.''

''Something's coming.'' Marcus said as the ground started shaking and a giant turtle digimon appeared.

''That's a big-ass digimon.'' Ralph said amazed.

''Welcome to the Sacred City.'' a digimon said. ''I am Baromon, the mayor of the Sacred City.''

''Well that was fast.'' Marcus said.

''It's so cool boss!'' Agumon shouted amazed.

''We have a warm reception waiting for you in the palace.'' Baromon said and everyone except Marcus and Yoshino went in.

''What's wrong?'' Yoshino asked.

''That digimon was lying, I could sense it from his aura.'' Marcus said.

''We should warn the others.'' Yoshino said going in.

Meanwhile...

''Give me more power Shadow!'' Kouki shouted from inside a container and the ghost demon phased into the lab.

''Don't worry Kouki, the master ordered for me to give you three Demon DNA.'' Shadow said frowning a little. ''Demon DNA will give you alot more power than Digimon DNA could ever hope to do.''

''Now I like the sound of that.'' Kouki said smirking.

''Of course you do.'' Shadow said starting the machine to fuse them with Demon DNA. ''When you wake up, you will be new half-demon warriors.''

Back at the City...

''I'm appalled by what you call a warm reception.'' Thomas said.

''For the last time, I'm not a damn digimon!'' Ralph said dodging them with Marcus because they were trying to tie them up.

''I know what you are and demons aren't welcome here either.'' Baromon said.

''What's the meaning of this?'' Yoshino asked.

''You will be silent! Take them away!'' Baromon shouted.

''We'll save you guys!'' Marcus shouted dodging another digimon. ''After these digimon STOP CHASING US!''

In the Arena...

''We will now commence the human's execution!'' Baromon shouted as Thomas and Yoshino were tied onto logs and the digimon cheered. ''Bring out the other human!''

''You're...the Chief!'' Thomas shouted shocked as the Chief appeared tied on the log.

''It's pathetic how you two were caught.'' the chief said and they glared at him.

''Bring out Cerberusmon!'' Baromon commanded as the gate opened and a three-headed dog came out, but the digimon didn't know that it was the real Cerberus instead of a digimon.

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said.

''Go and turn the humans into mincemeat!'' Baromon shouted as the demon dog licked his chops and ran straight towards Yoshino until...

''Stay away from my girlfriend, dog breath!'' Marcus shouted as he and Ralph burst through the ceiling and Marcus punched Cerberus into the wall.

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted happily as Ralph untied them and they gently landed on the ground.

''Ralph, untie the digimon and I'll handle Fido over there.'' Marcus said as Ralph ran over to the digimon.

''Careful Marcus, Cerberus isn't the easiest to beat!'' Ralph shouted as Cerberus got up and ran towards Marcus.

''No way in hell am I going to be a chew toy.'' Marcus said as he transformed into his dragon form and Baromon recognized him. Marcus grabbed Cerberus by the tail and swung him through the ceiling hole. (you will see Cerberus again later on)

''That...dragon..and...his power.'' Baromon said shocked and ElDoradimon cried. ''This execution is off!''

''Why Baromon?'' Piximon asked.

''Do you still remember?'' Baromon asked.

**Flashback**

_''ElDoradimon will die in this weather!'' Piximon shouted until they saw a dragon flying towards them._

_''Do you guys need some help?'' the dragon asked._

_''Yes please!'' Baromon shouted as the dragon flew high in the air, spun into a drill, and as he drilled a hole into the ground, water came bursting out._

_''What is your name dragon?'' Baromon asked as the digimon cheered._

_''My name is Saiten.'' He said flying off._

**End Flashback**

''My father did that?'' Marcus asked detransforming back.

''The powerful way that you beat Cerberusmon was just like him.'' Baromon answered. ''Are you Saiten's son?''

''Yeah.'' Marcus answered.

''My apologies son of Saiten. Prepare a banquet at once!'' Baromon ordered and the digimon cheered.

''This is seriously weird.'' Ralph said hopping on Marcus's shoulder.

''Tell me about it.'' Marcus said.

At the Banquet...

''I never thought that you were the son of Saiten. Please accept our apologies once more.'' Baromon said.

''It's nice to see that you're alive Chief.'' Thomas said.

''Just call me Yushima.'' the 'said' person said.

''Saiten may be a demon but he is like a Messiah to us.'' Baromon said. ''So please eat and regain your strength.''

''Boss, have you gotten farther with Yoshi yet?'' Agumon asked as everyone stared at him wide-eyed and Marcus spit out his drink.

''You idiot!'' Marcus shouted as he hit Agumon on the head while blushing furiously and Yoshino was too. ''Do you even know what that means?''

''No.'' Agumon answered rubbing the bump on his head.

''Then where the hell did you get that from?'' Marcus asked still blushing and everyone else stared at Ralph whistling and walking away. ''I'm gonna kick your perverted ass Ralph!''

''How should I know that Agumon would actually say it!'' Ralph said running away from an angry half-demon until Marcus stopped and looked outside.

''What's wrong boss?'' Agumon asked.

''Demons are coming.'' Marcus answered and everyone went outside to see three bird demons and one bird digimon flying towards the Sacred City.

''Fortify the defenses!'' Baromon commanded and the Piximon left.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

''I got this one Agumon!'' Marcus shouted as he leaped at the one bird digimon and punched it. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

''Glorious Burst!'' ShineGreymon shouted as he shot his attack at the birds. The three bird demons dodged but it hit the bird digimon, turning it into a digiegg.

''Gale Claw!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he struck a bird demon and it fell out of the sky, dead.

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted as her attack hit another bird demon and it fell out of the sky.

''Pyro Crusher!'' Marcus shouted as giant flaming dragon claws appeared and crushed the last bird demon.

''Okay, that was too easy.'' Ralph said until a second bird digimon attacked the tower. ''That's probably why.''

''Fire Cracker smokescreen!'' a voice shouted as the bird digimon was hit with a bomb of fire crackers. Everyone looked up and saw Falcomon carrying Keenan and behind him was several ninjamon.

''We brought many friends.'' Keenan said.

''Sword Drawing!'' several ninjamon shouted as they sliced the bird digimon into a digiegg.

''Alright!'' the pumpkinmon cheered.

''We are the ninjamon clan.'' a ninjamon said. ''We shall assist Keenan in his fight.''

''Great work Keenan.'' Marcus said and Keenan smiled.

''Yeah, for a human kid.'' Ralph mumbled and Marcus hit him. ''Ow, damn it!''

Back at the lab...

''Everything is going smoothly Master.'' Shadow said talking through a lab computer. ''Demon Lord NightFang will be awakened after a few more days.

''Excellent.'' the dragon said until he ended the transmission.

''Well, time to check on the experiment subjects.'' Shadow said before phasing into the experimentation room. Then the three containers opened.

''So, how do you feel?'' Shadow asked.

''I feel great, incredible even.'' Kouki answered amazed. ''I've never felt so much power before.''

''I can feel my enhanced abilities, like hearing.'' Ivan said amazed.

''It's not bad, and I have claws and fangs.'' Nanami said.

''That's good to hear.'' Shadow said. ''For this is the power of demons you're feeling. A lot more power than digimon.''

''Have you found where that half-demon is?'' Kouki asked looking at Shadow staring at the computer.

''Yes, He's at a place called the Sacred City on ElDoradimon.'' Shadow answered. ''Gather the demons and digimon in the Digital World to point 303.''

''Right.'' Ivan said.

''So, let's get going.'' Shadow said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter everyone, Read and Review!


	23. Thomas vs Nanami

Guess who's back, yes I'm here with a new chapter to this thing I call a story. Read on readers!

* * *

''From this vantage point, we can spot all enemies approaching.'' Thomas said.

''Yeah except one thing...'' Ralph said. ''What about the demons that come from underwater or can turn invisible?''

''That's a good point.'' Marcus said and Thomas thought for a moment.

''What should we do now son of Saiten?'' Baromon asked.

''First, just call me Marcus. Second, we should let Thomas plan this.'' Marcus said.

''Can't you and Ralph sense when something is coming?'' Thomas asked.

''Oh...forgot about that.'' Ralph answered and everyone sweatdropped until Marcus growled.

''What's the matter boss?'' Agumon asked.

''They're coming, and one of them is heading to the waterfall.'' Marcus answered.

''I'll stop them at the waterfall.'' Thomas said walking off.

''What's his problem?'' Ralph asked.

''Not sure.'' Marcus answered concerned a little.

At the waterfall...

''Everything appears stable.'' Thomas said observing.

''That's because nothing's happened to it yet.'' a voice said. Thomas and Gaomon turned around to see Nanami standing on a tall stone boulder. Her silver slitted eyes stared down at them.

''If this waterfall is destroyed, it will gush forward in a huge blast.'' Nanami said smiling and her sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight. ''That's the flaw in your plan.''

''You were able to predict everything?'' Thomas asked shocked.

''Please, anyone could realize it if they thought about it.'' Nanami answered. ''You're a genius and I'm quite interested in you.''

'Something's different her now but I don't know what.' Thomas thought as she jumped down and gently landed on the ground behind them. Then with great speed she kicked Thomas into the boulder.

''Thomas!'' Gaomon shouted.

''Don't worry, I'm fine.'' Thomas said slowly getting up.

''Double Backhand!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun around but Nanami caught both gloves and threw him into the same boulder.

''What weaklings.'' Nanami said bored until Gaomon jumped from the boulder.

''I've got you now!'' Gaomon shouted until Nanami appeared in front of him and punched him right in the stomach and he crashed into the water.

''She's reading Gaomon's movements.'' Thomas said shocked.

''I'm not reading his movements, he's just moving too slow.'' Nanami said landing. ''I have a question to ask though.''

''What?'' Thomas asked.

''Why are you fighting a battle that a human can no longer fight?'' Nanami asked.

''What do you mean?'' Thomas asked.

''Humans are now fighting a demon's battle and soon your digimon won't stand a chance.'' Nanami answered. ''There's no reason for a genius like you to fight for the digimon.''

''Digimon are our friends! Why are demons working with you to destroy them?'' Thomas asked.

''Don't know but it's a good thing for us.'' Nanami answered.

''Digimon connect with humans and can become friends!'' Thomas shouted and Nanami laughed.

''That's cute, you think that you're a defender of justice.'' Nanami said still giggling until Gaomon jumped up and tried to punch her but she easily caught it and threw him onto the ground. Nanami jumped and appeared right next to Thomas. ''I understand the emptyness in your heart.''

''What do you know?'' Thomas asked.

''Both you and I are the same.'' Nanami said smirking. ''There isn't a single person who understands you. Being a genius means being alone.''

''Then I'll ask you this..'' Thomas said. ''Why are you supporting that ghost demon?''

''I never said I support him. I just hunt digimon to pass the time.'' Nanami answered.

''What!'' Gaomon shouted.

''When you're a genius like me, everything starts to bore you. Though now, I've found something interesting.'' Nanami said. ''Will you join me Thomas?''

''I refuse.'' Thomas answered sternly. ''My duty is to protect the Sacred City.''

''Then I'll make you join through force!'' Nanami shouted backflipping onto the top of the waterfall and transformed into a giant bird demon. She had big silver feathers with a black beak, gray horns, a long ribbon-like silver tail, long powerful black legs and red claws, her demon red eyes stared down at Thomas, she had a pink snake tongue and her silver slitted eyes appeared.

''What are you?'' Thomas asked shocked.

''I'm a demon now.'' Nanami said. ''Shadow gave us Demon DNA and I'm just overflowing with power!''

''Let's go Gaomon.'' Thomas said. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

''Do you honestly think that a digimon can beat a demon?'' Nanami asked.

''We don't know what her power is so be careful.'' Thomas said.

''Here I come!'' Nanami shouted as she disappeared and kicked MirageGaogamon to the ground.

''She's fast!'' Thomas shouted.

''Through my eyes you're moving so slow.'' Nanami said smirking. MirageGaogamon tried to strike her but she dodged with great speed.

''Bird Wing Cyclone!'' Nanami shouted as she spun into a cyclone and smashed MirageGaogamon back to the ground. She flew back up into the air and widely spread her wings.

''MirageGaogamon!'' Thomas shouted as he tried to run to him but Nanami stood in the way.

''Come with me Thomas.'' Nanami said as her eyes glowed red and illusions of several Nanamis in human form came. ''Those worthless fools don't appreciate you. I understand you more than anyone. You can control the new world, or even the universe.''

''I am not that self-conceited! There are powers that are beyond my calculations!'' Thomas shouted.

''Do you mean that half-demon Marcus?'' Nanami asked.

''Yes. There were times when I was saved by his power.'' Thomas answered.

''So you rely on someone like him.'' Nanami said smirking. ''There's no such thing as beyond calculations. You will neglect to improve yourself staying with them. Both you and I will become Gods in the new world!''

''Let go of Thomas!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he broke through the illusions and tried to strike Nanami but she dodged and flew back in the air. ''Are you alright Sir?''

''Yeah..I think so.'' Thomas answered breathing heavily.

''She can see all of my movements.'' MirageGaogamon said. ''Please guide me through your orders.''

''Attack Pattern Gamma Formation O.25!'' Thomas shouted as MirageGaogamon ran forward and disappeared. Then he reappeared behind Nanami.

''Double Crescent...!'' MirageGaogamon shouted until Nanami appeared behind him and smacked him to the ground with her left wing.

''Is that supposed to be a strategy from a genius?'' Nanami asked laughing. ''Like I said, you move too slow.''

''Sir, your orders.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''Pattern Omega Option B!'' Thomas shouted.

''Sir, yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said as he disappeared and reappeared above Nanami. He cloned himself and tried to attack her but she dodged and he appeared above her. The clones then disappeared. ''Gale Claw!''

''Bird Claw Dash!'' Nanami shouted as she dodged MirageGaogamon's Gale Claw and struck him several times at great speed with her claws and he crashed to the ground.

''I'm a demon now, you won't be able to land a scratch on me.'' Nanami said.

''Sir, your orders.'' MirageGaogamon said repeatedly as Thomas was frantically thinking up a plan and Nanami continued to attack MirageGaogamon.

''We can't even land one blow on her.'' Thomas said watching Nanami beat the hell out of MirageGaogamon and he dedigivolved back into Gaomon.

''Gaomon!'' Thomas shouted as he ran to help his fallen friend.

''I told you, a digimon can't stand up to a demon.'' Nanami said smirking.

''It's not over yet!'' a voice shouted. Everyone looked to the waterfall to see Ralph come out of the water holding a orange chewable.

''What are you doing here Ralph?'' Thomas asked surprised as Ralph walked up to him.

''I came to deliver something to you. Marcus said that this should give you a much better chance at winning.'' Ralph answered handing him the orange chewable.

''What's that?'' Thomas asked taking the chewable.

''Give that to Gaomon and let him eat it. Marcus said that it would temporarily give Gaomon demon powers. It should give you an edge.'' Ralph said before he left to find Keenan.

''Here Gaomon, eat this.'' Thomas said as he gave Gaomon the chewable and let him eat it. Then Gaomon eyes shot open and they turned into slitted eyes. Gaomon's fangs grew longer and his claws tore through the boxing gloves.

''Sir, your orders.'' Gaomon said smiling at Thomas.

''This time Gaomon, we have the power to take her down.'' Thomas said smiling back. 'Thank you Marcus.'

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...DemonMirageGaogamon!

Analysis...

**Thanks to the demon chewable, I become DemonMirageGaogamon. My greatly enhanced power allows me to move faster and my strength is that of a demon now.**

''Amazing.'' Thomas said amazed. DemonMirageGaogamon had red instead of blue armor and a blue instead of a red cape.

''Sir, your orders.'' DemonMirageGaogamon said.

''Just take her down.'' Thomas said.

''Sir yes sir.'' DemonMirageGaogamon said as he disappeared.

''It doesn't matter what you do, you can not defeat me!'' Nanami shouted until DemonMirageGaogamon appeared below her.

''Demon Gale Claw!'' DemonMirageGaogamon shouted as his claws turned red and with speed faster than Nanami he struck her and she crashed to the ground.

''Impossible!'' Nanami shouted as she flew back into the air and spun around. ''Bird Wing Cyclone!''

''Full Moon Demon Blaster!'' DemonMirageGaogamon shouted as his attack struck Nanami and she turned back into her human self as her bird demon form seperated from her and tried to escape.

''DemonMirageGaogamon!'' Thomas shouted as he caught Nanami.

''Double Demon Crescent Mirage!'' DemonMirageGaogamon shouted as his attack destroyed the bird demon. DemonMirageGaogamon dedigivolved back into Gaomon and the chewable wore off but the bird demon, at a last resort before dieing, blasted the waterfall.

''The waterfall!'' Thomas shouted as the water gushed out.

Meanwhile...

''Shadow, Nanami's demon signal has disappeared.'' a voice said.

''How disappointing. Oh well, the waterfall's destroyed so she did her job.'' Shadow said smirking.

Back with Thomas...

''I didn't lose to you Thomas.'' Nanami said weakly before passing out. ''Because you used Marcus's power.''

''Marcus's power?'' Thomas asked surprised.

''Sir...'' Gaomon said.

''I feel an irritation.'' Thomas said.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Read and Review, you know you crave to review. And next time let's see what happens when Ivan comes into the picture.


	24. Yoshino vs Ivan I think

Hello everyone. I really don't have much to say except this time with Ivan, Marcus will be with Yoshi when he comes. Anyway on with this story!

* * *

''What's up boss?'' Agumon asked.

''I felt some kind of tremor a few seconds ago.'' Marcus answered still curious.

''Well, I'll go find Keenan and help him while you find your girlfriend.'' Ralph said leaving.

''Let's go Agumon.'' Marcus said as he and Agumon ran to find Yoshino and Lalamon.

With Yoshino...

''Seed Blast!'' Lalamon shouted frantically shooting her attack at the bird digimon.

''Move Lalamon!'' Yoshino shouted charging and she smashed the barrel on the bird digimon and both it and Yoshino fell out of the window.

''Yoshi!'' Lalamon shouted until Marcus walked under from where she was falling and held his arms out. Agumon watched as Marcus caught Yoshino and gently put her down.

''Thanks Marcus.'' Yoshino said after she kissed his cheek.

''Nice one boss.'' Agumon said snickering and Marcus glared at him.

''We should go around to the front.'' Marcus said as they ran towards the front.

''I've found you my honeybun!'' a voice shouted and they immediately stopped.

''Please tell me that's not who I think it is.'' Marcus said with his eyes closed growling.

''I'm afraid it is Marcus.'' Yoshino said. ''This is the worst.''

''Our destined reunion ends up on the battlefield and we're enemies. 'I love you' is something I could never say out loud.'' Ivan said smiling and Marcus growled.

''Dude, don't make me come over there and rip you to pieces!'' Marcus shouted and Yoshino held him back.

''I should've known it was you Ivan.'' Yoshino said annoyed.

''How did you know it was me? You must've been longing for me like I've been longing for you.'' Ivan said and Marcus growled even more.

''I would never want a guy who says everything he thinks out loud.'' Yoshino said.

''S-so that means you know of my hidden feelings for you? I could just die right now.'' Ivan said.

''In that case, let me help you there.'' Marcus said cracking his knuckles until Yoshino held him back again.

''Didn't I say no killing humans Marcus?'' Yoshino asked and Marcus looked at her.

''Sorry.'' Marcus said and she smiled at him.

''I have no choice then, in order to have the privilege to date you, we must fight honey!'' Ivan shouted and they sweatdropped.

''Boss, is this guy for real?'' Agumon asked confused.

''Hell, I don't even know.'' Marcus answered growling.

''Is that your brother or something?'' Ivan asked.

''No Ivan, Marcus is my boyfriend.'' Yoshino answered holding onto Marcus's arm.

''You don't have to make me jealous honey, you already won me over.'' Ivan said and they fell over.

''This guy is a pain in the ass.'' Marcus said growling but Yoshino held her arm out in front of him. ''What's up Yoshi?''

''If this guy won't get it then allow me to knock some sense into him.'' Yoshino said.

''Be careful Yoshi, we're right here if you need help.'' Marcus said as Yoshino smiled at him and her and Lalamon stepped forward.

''We accept your challenge!'' Lalamon shouted. ''If we win then you are not allowed to go near Yoshi ever again!''

''I'll make sure of that too.'' Marcus said.

''Fine, but if I win, I'll go out with honey.'' Ivan said and Agumon held Marcus back.

''I told you that I already have a boyfriend damn it!'' Yoshino shouted annoyed.

''It won't matter because I'll win anyway.'' Ivan said.

''You just better be ready when I kick your lovesick ass!'' Lalamon shouted.

''Let's go Lalamon.'' Yoshino said. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

''Now that I'm Mega, you won't stand a chance.'' Rosemon said.

''I wonder if that's so.'' Ivan said as he transformed into a bull demon. The top half was red whil the bottom half was black. He was incredibly muscular with pearl white claws, the front half of his snout was black, he had a long black tail with red at the end and he had deep red eyes with purple slitted eyes.

''I've been reborn with the new power that Shadow has given me.'' Ivan said as Rosemon blasted at him and Ivan shot a fire blast and both attacks exploded. When the smoke cleared, Ivan appeared behind Rosemon and knocked her to the ground.

''Compared to BioStegomon, my speed is 20 times faster and my power is 200 times greater and...'' Ivan said. ''My love for honey is infinite!''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Marcus said as he smacked his forehead.

''Boss, I think he's mentally retarded.'' Agumon said.

''Obviously.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''I will win this battle and make you my lover honey!'' Ivan shouted and Yoshino sweatdropped.

''I will never be your lover damn it!'' Yoshino shouted and by now Marcus was literally on fire.

''Damn that persistant human.'' Marcus said and Yoshino held him back.

''Marcus, it doesn't mean anything to me.'' Yoshino said trying to calm him down.

''Sorry, it's just this guy annoys me and...'' Marcus stopped when he saw her smile at him.

''Aww, your jealous.'' Yoshino said leaning her head on his shoulder.

''You might say that.'' Marcus said looking somewhere else.

''Anyway..'' Yoshino said walking up a little. ''Why can't this guy get it.''

''Your cold words only prove your hidden love for me.'' Ivan said.

''Seriously, I will sick Marcus on you.'' Yoshino said annoyed and Marcus smiled with his fangs gleaming while cracking his knuckles again.

''Then feel then force of my feelings within!'' Ivan shouted.

''Good lord.'' Marcus said and Agumon was laughing his ass off.

''This guy is hilarious boss.'' Agumon said still laughing.

''I-want-to-walk-arm-in-arm-with-you-in-the-park Claw!'' Ivan shouted as he threw his claw at Rosemon with great speed and smacked her to the ground.

''That attack is strong but with a stupid name.'' Rosemon said getting up.

''We may be in over our heads.'' Yoshino said as Marcus walked up to her with a orange chewable in his claw.

''I have this but Rosemon needs to dedigivolve.'' Marcus said.

''What will that do?'' Yoshino asked.

''Just wait and see.'' Marcus said.

''I-want-to-go-boating-together-in-the-pond Blaster!'' Ivan shouted as he appeared above Rosemon and blasted her with a fire attack from his mouth and she fell to the ground smoking.

''No one does that to my Rosemon!'' Agumon shouted pissed off.

''Where have you been all this fight.'' Marcus said holding him back. ''This is Yoshi's fight, we have to stay out of it no matter how infuriating it is.''

''Fine.'' Agumon said calming down.

''I-want-to-share-a-smoothie-at-the-mall-with-one-straw Bomber!'' Ivan shouted as he appeared in front of Rosemon and shot a fire bomb at her. She fell to the ground and dedigivolved back into Lalamon. ''I guess I win.''

''Not so fast you don't'' Marcus said as he gave the orange chewable to Yoshino and she gave it to Lalamon. Lalamon's eyes glowed red and she shot back up.

''We'll try this again Lalamon!'' Yoshino shouted. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...DemonRosemon!

Analysis...

**After I've eaten the chewable, I've become DemonRosemon! My speed is alot faster than before and my power has been greatly increased.**

''That's new.'' Yoshino said amazed. Rosemon's whole outfit turned black and her cape turned red.

''The orange chewable she ate gave her demon powers.'' Marcus explained.

''She looks sexy boss!'' Agumon shouted and Marcus hit him on the head.

''If Ralph teaches you new words, please don't use them.'' Marcus said annoyed.

''I feel much powerful now.'' Rosemon said amazed.

''Thank you Marcus.'' Yoshino said hugging him.

''That's what I'm here for.'' Marcus said hugging her back as Ivan kept shooting fire blasts at DemonRosemon but she dodged with great speed. Then a scared baby digimon ran out of the smoke.

''Marcus, the baby digimon!'' Yoshino shouted.

''I'm on it.'' Marcus said as he ran towards the digimon and moved it away safely. Then another digimon out of nowhere tried to strike Ivan.

''This has nothing to do with you!'' Ivan shouted as he slammed the digimon to the ground. Then Ivan's claw was on fire, ready to strike the digimon.

''Ivan don't!'' Yoshino shouted as Marcus ran forward and stopped his claw.

''You dare interfere!'' Ivan shouted and Marcus was struggling to stop his claw.

''I will not let you hurt anymore innocent digimon.'' Marcus said and DemonRosemon flew towards Ivan.

''Demon Rose Rapier!'' DemonRosemon shouted as she hit Ivan and he crashed into the wall.

''How could you even think about hurting innocent digimon Ivan?'' Yoshino asked as Ivan was coming out of the rubble.

''It's just business. In exchange for money, I offer my body to Shadow's will.'' Ivan answered.

''Do you even know what happens when Shadow is through with you?'' Marcus asked. ''Demons don't keep humans around longer than they need to.''

''Still, he gave me the most efficient body for hunting digimon.'' Ivan said. ''It's my duty to obey him.''

''This is exactly why I hated humans.'' Marcus said. ''They have no hearts at all.''

''Having a heart is unnecessary for business half-demon. You wouldn't understand.'' Ivan said.

''That's it. DemonRosemon, defeat Ivan.'' Yoshino said and DemonRosemon flew towards Ivan. Ivan charged at Rosemon and blasted fire at her. She dodged and smacked him into the wall.

''How are you this strong?'' Ivan asked.

''Someone who loses his heart has no right to speak of love.'' DemonRosemon answered.

''For a certain reason, I will give him my body, my heart and everything I possess.'' Ivan said as he charged at DemonRosemon.

''Forbidden Demon Temptation!'' DemonRosemon shouted as she blasted Ivan and he crashed it into the ground. Ivan was transformed back into his human form and the bull demon part tried to escape.

''Oh no you don't! Lightning Meteor!'' Marcus shouted as a meteor made out of lightning hit the bull demon and killed it. Then they walked up to Ivan.

''That's a shame boss.'' Agumon said and Marcus picked up a photo that fell out of Ivan's pocket.

''Look's like this guy's got a family.'' Marcus said as they looked at the picture and Yoshino tightened her fist.

''I seriously hate Shadow. He takes advantage of people's weaknesses.'' Yoshino said and Marcus wrapped his arms around her.

''We'll get Shadow Yoshi, for the people like Ivan and the digimon.'' Marcus said as Yoshino buried her face in his chest and he tightened his hold on her.

''Awww.'' Agumon said smiling.

''I promise you Yoshi, that we wil stop him.'' Marcus said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and there's more to come. Read and Review!


	25. Marcus vs Kouki and a new plan

Welcome back everyone to my story. I'm back from another trip and here to update more stories. So start your reading journey people!

* * *

''We've got trouble Marcus!'' Ralph shouted as he ran to where Marcus and Yoshino were at.

''What's up?'' Marcus asked.

''There's some kind of bomb by ElDoradimon!'' Ralph shouted panicking a little. ''We're gonna fuckin die damn it!''

''Pull yourself together man!'' Marcus shouted back slapping him. ''What kind of bomb are you talking about?''

''A bomb that'll transport us to the Human World.'' Ralph answered. ''And Keenan's still not back yet.''

''Me and Agumon will find Keenan while you stay here with Yoshi.'' Marcus said as he transformed and flew off with Agumon on his back while the bomb exploded and the Digital Gate opened.

With Keenan...

''Hurry Crowmon!'' Keenan shouted as he was riding on Crowmon's back.

''I'm going a fast as I can but these demons are slowing me down.'' Crowmon said as three bird demons were chasind him and trying to shoot them down.

''Did someone order a large dragon with a can of kick ass?'' Marcus asked as he shot the three bird demons down.

''What took you so long?'' Crowmon asked.

''I had business to do.'' Marcus said while he was in his dragon form and Agumon was on his back. ''Let's hurry, the Digital Gate is closing.''

''We might not be able to make it.'' Keenan said.

''Crowmon, turn back into Falcomon and both of you get on my back.'' Marcus said as Keenan jumped on his back while Crowmon dedigivolved into Falcomon and got on Marcus's back. Then Marcus flew high in the air and concentrated on the gate.

''Dive! Dive! Dive!'' Agumon shouted and Marcus smiled as he folded his wings and dove down fast.

''Hang on everyone!'' Marcus shouted and everyone gripped his scales and spikes for dear life.

Human World..

''We're back in the Human World.'' Yoshino said as ElDoradimon landed in the lake and the water overflowed the city a little.

''Yoshi, where's Marcus?'' Thomas asked as him and MirageGaogamon came through the gate.

''I think he's still in the Digital World.'' Yoshino answered still looking at the gate. Then as the gate almost closed, Marcus and the others came through the gate at the last minute and landed on a building.

''Alright passengers, our flight has safely landed in the Human World. Thank you for flying the dragon airlines.'' Marcus said as everyone got off and Marcus detransformed.

''Finally, we're here face-to-face.'' a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Kouki coming out of a Digital Gate.

''You again.'' Marcus said. ''Keenan, you take Agumon and Falcomon go and help the others. I'll handle this guy.''

''Alright.'' Keenan said as he, Agumon and Falcomon left.

''Let's settle this Marcus.'' Kouki said.

'There's something different about him now.' Marcus thought. Then Kouki transformed into a blue dragon demon with gray claws, orange slitted eyes, purple horns and spikes, a long tail with a spiked end, red armor and two sets of blue wings.

''Like my new look Marcus?'' Kouki asked smirking.

''Don't make me answer that.'' Marcus answered as he transformed and they charged forward.

With the others...

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted as she hit three digimon with her attack.

''Can you still fight Rosemon?'' MirageGaogamon asked.

''Of course.'' Rosemon answered.

''Look over there!'' Ralph shouted as he pointed to where Marcus and Kouki were fighting.

''We should help him.'' Yoshino said.

''It's alright Yoshi, that's Marcus's battle.'' Ralph said.

''Then what was the point of showing us then.'' Thomas said.

''To show you that Marcus and the others made it back smartass.'' Ralph said.

Meanwhile...

''They must be just as desperate. Throw the digimon army at them while Kouki will keep that half-demon busy and shift the operation to its second stage.'' Shadow commanded.

''Roger.'' a human said. ''DHS functioning.''

''The Javalen's Core has begun to move.'' another human said as large planes began to lift and carry the huge javalen while ships bagan to move to ElDoradimon.

Back with Marcus...

''Shadow made sure that I would be stronger than you.'' Kouki said as he kicked Marcus to the side and he crashed onto the roof. Kouki flew straight towards Marcus but he dodged and smacked Kouki with his tail. Marcus tried to strike Kouki but he dodged and grabbed Marcus from behind. ''I have the power now.''

''Believe what you want Kouki.'' Marcus said as his body turned into lightning and easily escaped. Marcus flew off with Kouki following him. Marcus flew around the tall buildings with Kouki still following until he stopped and Marcus came behind him and charged a lightning attack.

''Go ahead and shoot half-demon!'' Kouki shouted and Marcus stopped. ''You can't attack me but I can attack you as much as I want!

'Damn.' Marcus thought.

''Flaming Dragon Strike!'' Kouki shouted as he came at Marcus with a flaming claw and Marcus dodged but Kouki headed towards a building. Then Marcus flew in front of Kouki and stopped the attack but Kouki slammed him onto another roof with his tail. ''Your compassion for these humans makes you weak.''

''But it's that same compassion that can make me stronger.'' Marcus said as he got up and struck Kouki with a lightning bolt. ''Also, it's the one human that I love that makes me stronger than a normal full demon.''

Back with the others...

''Hurry!'' Yoshino shouted as the smaller digimon ran for cover and Rosemon tied the digimon after them.

''Gale Claw!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he struck the digimon and they turned into digieggs as the sky suddenly turned red. Everyone looked at the four boats charging up a crimson red blast from their guns. Then they blasted the energy beam and restrained ElDoradimon. (Baromon will not be killed in this story) Then the planes carrying the giant javalen flew towards ElDoradimon.

''What's Shadow trying to do?'' Thomas asked as several enemy digimon flew towards the javalen and started to fuse with it.

''I get it.'' Ralph said and everyone stared at him. ''He's using that big pointy thing to destroy ElDoradimon and those boats are restraining him.''

''This is the worst.'' Yoshino said.

Back with Marcus...

''Humans are what made you weak in the first place.'' Kouki said.

''That's what you think because you don't understand.'' Marcus said as his claw suddenly glowed and a dragon sword appeared in his claws. ''This is...a new power.''

''So what. You're still weak.'' Kouki said as he flew towards Marcus with his claws out and Marcus blocked it with the sword. The sword had a dragon head as the handle with the mouth open and a retractable blade shot out and the blade was made out of dragon fangs. ''What power!''

''That's right Kouki.'' Marcus said as he struck Kouki with the sword and he crashed on the roof.

''He cut right through me!'' Kouki said shocked until he flew higher into the air. ''Shadow Sphere!''

''That won't work anymore.'' Marcus said as his sword cut straight through the attack and struck Kouki. Then Kouki turned back into his human self and Marcus destroyed the dragon.

Back with Shadow...

''Kouki's demon signal has disappeared.'' a human said.

''Oh well, he managed to keep Marcus busy and the javalin is complete.'' Shadow said. ''Now, drop the javalin.''

''Roger.'' a human said.

With Marcus...

''Damn, at this rate I won't be able to make it unless...'' Marcus said to himself as he flew towards ElDoradimon. 'I've never tried this before but I hope it works.' Then Marcus transformed into a lightning bolt and flew into the clouds. At the speed of lightning he headed to ElDoradimon.

Back with the others...

''Run everyone!'' Ralph shouted as MirageGaogamon took Thomas and Rosemon took Yoshino. The Javalin headed straight down towards ElDoradimon until a lightning bolt stopped it. The people watching this was shocked and even Shadow was shocked.

''How the hell?'' Thomas asked until they saw a big red dragon struggling to hold up the javalin.

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted happily and Marcus smirked at them while holding up the javalin.

''Amazing! Thank you Marcus, son of Saiten.'' Baromon said as Marcus used a lightning attack and destroyed the Javalin.

With Shadow...

''Impossible!'' Shadow shouted and the humans were shocked. ''Master is not going to like this.''

''Sir, how is that possible?'' a human asked.

''I don't know but move to Plan C. We will use the human named Thomas to distract them and capture the human girl named Yoshino.'' Shadow answered.

''How?'' another human asked.

''You let me worry about that.'' Shadow answered smirking.

With the others...

''There, I've put up the Digital Gate using Marcus's powers so you can go back.'' Thomas said and the gate started to pull ElDoradimon through.

''Thank you everyone.'' Baromon said as the gate fully pulled them through and disappeared.

''How did you get here so fast?'' Thomas asked Marcus confused.

''I had the ability to move as fast as lightning.'' Marcus answered and Thomas walked past him.

''Thomas Norstein?'' a guy in a suit asked.

''Yes.'' Thomas answered.

''We've come to pick you up.'' another guy said aas they got into a helicopter and took off.

''Where the hell is Thomas going?'' Ralph asked and everyone looked at the helicopter leaving.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Read and Review!


	26. A traitor and a dark power

Welcome back to my story and hello to this new chapter. Yoshino won't be kidnapped until a little before Shadow is gone. I already have plans ready for when that happens so relax people. On with the story!

* * *

''What the hell?'' Ralph asked after Miki pressed a button and a floor board opened up.

''That's probably a secret base or something.'' Marcus answered as Agumon looked closer and fell through the base opening. ''Trying to get a headstart huh?''

''That's not funny boss.'' Agumon said as everyone went in.

''Where the hell is Thomas?'' Marcus asked annoyed.

''That helicopter had the Norstein family crest on it.'' Lalamon answered and Marcus smacked his forehead.

''He even has a family crest.'' Marcus said.

''Don't you boss?'' Agumon asked and everyone stared at Marcus as he covered Agumon's mouth. (if that's even possible)

''What family crest?'' Megumi asked.

''It's nothing.'' Marcus answered and Yoshino glared at him.

''Marcus, what's Agumon talking about?'' Yoshino asked.

''Marcus doesn't need to answer that because Agumon has no idea what the hell he's saying.'' Ralph answered nervously as Lalamon floated over as grabbed Ralph by his tail.

''What in the hell are you and Marcus hiding from us?'' Lalamon asked and Ralph broke down.

''Alright! Marcus has a family symbol on his back that represents the power he has! And he he's supposed to return to the Demon World in two months otherwise you all will be killed!'' Ralph shouted as everyone stared at Marcus and Lalamon dropped Ralph. ''Sorry Marcus, but Lalamon seriously creeps me out.''

''You have to go back to Demon World?'' Keenan asked.

''Yeah, otherwise demons will hunt you guys down and it's bad enough that I'm here.'' Marcus answered sadly.

''What symbol?'' Miki asked as Marcus took of hi shirt and showed them.

''That's cool boss!'' Agumon shouted.

''What's with the angel wings?'' Megumi asked.

''I don't even know yet.'' Marcus answered.

''Anyway, Is Thomas ever coming back?'' Keenan asked.

''Sure kid, that know-it-all blondie won't abandon his comrades.'' Ralph answered and Megumi glared at him. ''What? Oh right, you're blond.''

''Yeah, I'm sure he has his reasons.'' Yoshino said. (You can only guess where she's sitting)

''Wh-When did you two get together?'' Miki and Megumi asked surprised.

''Well it all started when...'' Ralph answered and everyone groaned. (you would too when someone is about to tell a very long story)

''Sorry we asked.'' Miki said annoyed and Ralph laughed until Agumon's stomach growled.

''Boss, I'm hungry.'' Agumon whined.

''Does it look like we're in a kitchen?'' Ralph asked annoyed.

''I...need...food.'' Agumon answered swirly-eyed.

''Here eat this.'' Ralph said annoyed while handing Agumon a sandwich made out of ice and Agumon smashed it.

''Don't fuckin play with me!'' Agumon shouted and everyone backed away from him.

''Fine, I'll be back.'' Marcus said as he got up, transformed, and flew out the window.

With Thomas...

''Welcome home Tommy.'' Relena said rolling over to him in her wheelchair.

''Relena.'' Thomas said surprised. ''Why are you here in Japan?''

''Father brought me here to be cured.'' Relena answered until she noticed Gaomon. ''You must be Gaomon.''

''Pleased to meet you Miss Relena.'' Gaomon said bowing. (he's such a gentleman!)

''The two of you come inside.'' a voice said. Thomas turned around to see his father there.

''It's been awhile, Father.'' Thomas said.

''Let's talk inside.'' Mr. Norstein said as everyone went inside and the butler took Relena to her room.

''I don't like this approach of yours.'' Thomas said.

''What do you mean?'' Mr. Norstein asked as he opened the door and Thomas saw the ghost demon Shadow sitting on a chair.

''Welcome home Thomas.'' Shadow said smirking.

''Doctor Shadow is watching over Relena's health.'' Mr. Norstein said.

''I've already given treatment to a number of medical cases. I'm sure Relena will also be cured.'' Shadow said.

''What are you thinking?'' Thomas asked angrily.

''I was thinking of helping your little sister Thomas.'' Shadow answered. ''In exchange, your intellect will help me.''

''Are you sure that you'll cure Relena?'' Thomas asked.

''Of course. I've met and cured similar cases before.'' Shadow answered.

''Fine, let's hear what you have to say.'' Thomas said.

Back with the others...

''Wow, that looks good Marcus.'' Yoshino said after Marcus came back with Ricky holding a bunch of cooked food and they set it down on the table.

''We would've been here sooner but Ricky wanted to bake some damn brownies.'' Marcus said and everyone stared at Ricky.

''What? I love deserts.'' Ricky said and everyone ate.

Later...

''Don't push yourself too hard Marcus.'' Yoshino said.

''You act as though I'm leaving off somewhere.'' Marcus said smiling.

''I'm just saying.'' Yoshino said and embraced him. ''I just don't want to lose you.''

''Don't worry Yoshi, I won't let that happen.'' Marcus said returning the embrace. ''We'll always be together.''

''I hope so.'' Yoshino said and BanchouLeomon suddenly appeared.

''BanchouLeomon.'' Marcus said surprised.

''It's been a long time Marcus and Yoshino.'' BanchouLeomon said.

Back with Thomas...

''Now do you understand Thomas?'' Mr. Norstein asked. ''You must cooperate with Doctor Shadow for Relena's sake.''

''I'll decide what to do with my life.'' Thomas said.

''Listen, if you return to DATS, I won't forgive you.'' Mr. Norstein said.

''Why can't you say what you're really thinking?'' Thomas asked sternly. ''You just don't want me to disgrace the family name.''

''What!'' Mr. Norstein shouted.

''You're always like this! Even when mother needed your help!''

''Now now you two.'' Shadow said calmly getting up and walking over to Thomas. ''Thomas, you know that DATS's methods only increase the damage and it all could've been avoided. The so called 'justice' you fight for has only brought pain and sadness along with it. Am I wrong?''

''I'm not sure.'' Thomas answered.

''Above all, there's that half-demon, Marcus. Because of him, more demons will come and destroy more of the Human World until he goes back to the Demon World. When that happens, then this whole war will end. How about it, will you help me?'' Shadow asked. ''What is it that you wish for?''

''I...I wish for...a peaceful world.'' Thomas answered.

''With my power and your intellect, your wish will come true.'' Shadow said and Thomas walked up to him.

''Let's create this new, peaceful world together.'' Thomas said shaking Shadow's hand.

''Now then, there's a favor I'd like for you to do.'' Shadow said smirking.

With the others...

''There's something I must tell you all.'' BanchouLeomon said. ''The digivice has a power that can excede the Mega level and It's called the Burst Mode.''

''What's the Burst Mode?'' Agumon asked.

''You must be careful when going into the Burst Mode without control, you'll be swallowed up by its dreadful energy.'' BanchouLeomon answered.

'Just like my full demon power.' Marcus thought.

''Listen, you must never use the power of the Burst Mode, for your own sakes.'' BanchouLeomon said until the digimon signal went started beeping.

''It's Piximon, he must've got left behind.'' Miki said.

''Let's go help him!'' Keenan shouted and everyone except Miki, Megumi and Ricky left.

Outside...

''Over there!'' Marcus shouted as they ran to him but when they got there, Piximon was destroyed by three bird digimon. One of them flew down and tried to attack Marcus but he punched it aside and his DNA Charge appeared.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

''DNA Full Charge!''

Falcomon warp digivolve to...Crowmon!

''Glorious Burst!'' ShinGreymon shouted as he blasted one of the bird digimon.

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted as she destroyed another one.

''Savage Emperor!'' Crowmon shouted as he destroyed the last one until Thomas walked out with Gaomon next to him and more digimon came.

''Your late Thomas.'' Marcus said as Thomas took out his digivice.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

''It's about time you got here MirageGaogamon.'' ShineGreymon said but MirageGaogamon said nothing.

''Attack.'' Thomas commanded pointing at ShineGreymon.

''Sir yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said and attacked ShineGreymon.

''What the hell are you doing?'' ShineGreymon asked dodging another hit from MirageGaogamon.

''Thomas, what are you doing?'' Marcus said as Thomas walked towards Marcus and MirageGaogamon smacked ShineGreymon into the water.

''As long as you're around, this war won't end.'' Thomas said. ''I will defeat you.''

''That jerkass son of a-'' Ralph said and Yoshino covered his mouth.

''Just when I thought you'd finally come back...'' Marcus said tightening his fist. ''What do you mean Thomas?''

''Me and Shadow will make a peaceful world together.'' Thomas answered and tried to punch Marcus but he dodged and appeared behind Thomas. Marcus grabbed both of Thomas's arms and tightly wrapped his arm around Thomas's neck.

''Why are you doing this Thomas?'' Marcus said as his eyes flashed red.

''Because of you, demons are coming and trying to destroy the Human World.'' Thomas answered. ''Go back to the Demon World!''

''I have no intention of going back.'' Marcus said letting him go and turning his back to him. Then his DNA Charge turned black. ''Even if I did, demons will still attack the Human World no matter what happens unless I kill their Master. Now you've gone too far, I've forgiven you before but not this time.''

''His DNA Charge has turned black.'' Thomas said surprised. Marcus's DNA Charge fused with his Full Demon:Rampage Mode power. Then ShineGreymon opened his eyes and they were pitch black. ShineGreymon rose from the water and was surrounded by black energy that was mixed with Demon DNA. When the energy disappeared, ShineGreymon had black and grey armor, black ruined energy wings, red claws, dark grey horns and black energy at the end of his tail.

''Is...that the Burst Mode?'' Yoshino asked.

''No, worse.'' BanchouLeomon said and ShineGreymon roared. He has become DarkShineGreymon:Demon Mode.

* * *

Another chapter done and out of the way. Read and Review!


	27. Plans exposed

I'm back everyone from who knows where. Anyway ShineGreymon is now a dark powered demon, what will the others do now? Read and find out.

* * *

''This is bad, ShineGreymon's turned into a dark powered demon.'' Ralph said as ShineGreymon turned the dark energy into a sword and started attacking MirageGaogamon.

''Double Crescent Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he shot his attack but ShineGreymon put up a dark energy shield and smacked MirageGaogamon into the water.

''Marcus stop ShineGreymon!'' Ralph shouted but Marcus didn't listen and watched ShineGreymon beat the hell out of MirageGaogamon.

''Why should I stop him?'' Marcus asked. ''Thomas has to pay.''

''I think he has enough money to do that!'' Ralph shouted and Yoshino ran up to Marcus.

''Marcus, don't do this.'' Yoshino said as Marcus looked at her and his eyes were flashing red. ''Thomas doesn't deserve this.''

''Yeah he does, and I'll make sure of that.'' Marcus said until Yoshino buried her face in his chest.

''Please don't do this Marcus, I don't want to see you like this.'' Yoshino said as Marcus returned to normal and he embraced her.

'What have I done?' Marcus thought as he watched ShineGreymon strike MirageGaogamon and he crashed onto the ground hard. Then ShineGreymon struck a few buildings and roared. ''Stop ShineGreymon!''

''He won't listen.'' BanchouLeomon said. ''He can't control the power of the Burst Mode, so he's rampaging.''

''Come back MirageGaogamon.'' Thomas said as MirageGaogamon returned into the digivice and Thomas watched as ShineGreymon tried to destroy everything until he decided to leave.

''BanchouLeomon, take care of Yoshi for me.'' Marcus said as he transformed and flew towards ShineGreymon. Once ShineGreymon saw Marcus, he tried to attack him. Marcus dodged every attack and grabbed ShineGreymon. Then Marcus's digivice glowed as ShineGreymon turned back into a digiegg and Marcus caught it. ''I'm sorry buddy.''

Later...

''Why did he turn back into a digiegg?'' Yoshino asked.

''He probably used up all his energy or something.'' Ralph andswered with his eyes closed.

''Besides, after Agumon has been reborn, he probably won't even remember you.'' BanchouLeomon said and Marcus thought for a moment.

Meanwhile...

''I see you've arrived here safely Thomas.'' Shadow said. ''I didn't think ShineGreymon had that kind of power.''

''I don't think it was ShineGreymon's power.'' Thomas said. ''The digivice increased his power to an explosive degree. I could probably draw out that power for MirageGaogamon to beat ShineGreymon.''

''I highly doubt that. I felt that DNA Charge and Marcus's demon power was fused in there. Besides, we don't need to worry about ShineGreymon anymore since he was turned into a digiegg.'' Shadow said. ''Let me show you my plans.''

In the lab...

''Who is that?'' Thomas asked as he saw a sleeping cat demon in the container.

''This is Demon Lord NightFang, the second most powerful demon in the entire Demon World.'' Shadow answered. ''He's the ultimate weapon I brought from the Demon World and no digimon can defeat him. Although he hasn't awaken yet, he's still strong in sleep mode. I found him deep within some ruins in the southern territory. Even though he was someone that wasn't meant to be awakened, I brought him to the Human World and nurtured him. He's the ultimate weapon my master needs to destroy the Human and Digital World.

''I see.'' Thomas said. ''Then what happens to me and Gaomon?''

''You can come with me to the Demon World.'' Shadow lied but they didn't notice. ''All I need is a little more time and he'll be revived.''

''Then you'll annihilate the Human and Digital World.'' Thomas said for him.

''If it was up to me, I would rule the Human, Digital, and Demon World, but the master's wish comes first.'' Shadow said.

''Who is this master of yours?'' Thomas asked.

''He is the most powerful demon in the entire Demon World. No human, digimon or demon can stand up to his might.'' Shadow answered.

''I won't let you get away with that plan!'' a voice shouted. Everyone turned around to see Keenan and Falcomon jump back.

''Fire Cracker Smokescreen!'' Falcomon shouted as they disappeared in the smoke.

Outside...

''At this rate, Demon Lord NightFang will be revived.'' Peckmon said as he flew past the buildings to the hideout with Keenan on his back. ''We have to let Marcus and the others know.''

With the others...

''Where are you going Ralph?'' Miki asked.

''Out.'' Ralph said and quickly left the hideout.

Back with Keenan...

''Here they come!'' Peckmon shouted as he dodged the blasts from two bird demons.

''Call off the bird demons, I'll handle this.'' Thomas said as he got out of a limo. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

''Keenan.'' Peckmon said looking at MirageGaogamon.

''DNA Full Charge!''

Peckmon digivolve to...Crowmon!

''Are you seriously going to betray us MirageGaogamon?'' Crowmon asked.

''I'm simply obeying Thomas's orders.'' MirageGaogamon answered.

''Yeah well those orders of his stink like the human he is!'' a voice shouted. They turned around and saw Ralph transformed on a building. ''Hurry and get to the others Keenan, I'll handle the overgrown puppy over there.''

''Right.'' Keenan said as they left and Ralph stopped MirageGaogamon from going after Keenan.

''Gale Claw!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he tried to strike Ralph but he easily caught MiragGaogamon's claw.

''I'm a full demon. You're attacks are child's play to me.'' Ralph said as he threw MirageGaogamon into the ground.

''MirageGaogamon!'' Thomas shouted as Ralph slammed his tail on his arm and MirageGaogamon cringed in pain.

''Freezing Wind!'' Ralph said as an ice blast froze MirageGaogamon and he left.

''This isn't over yet.'' Thomas said as MirageGaogamon dedigivolved back into Gaomon.

I had to end it right there for now but there's still more to come! Read and Review!


	28. Awaken! Demon Lord NightFang!

I'm back everyone and be glad too! Anyway I've got more things to sort out...LIKE MY MARCUS OBSESSION! So sorry about that. Marcus will use his guns and swords on the battle with Demon Lord NightFang. Enjoy!

* * *

''You're back Thomas, is it completed yet?'' Shadow asked when Thomas walked through the door.

''Yes. Now you'll be able to control Demon Lord NightFang.'' Thomas answered opening the breifcase.

''Well then, we should take Demon Lord NightFang out for a testdrive.'' Shadow said putting the control device on.

With the others...

''SAY WHAT!'' Ralph shouted and everyone covered their ears. ''We're all doomed damn it!''

''Wait, who's Demon Lord NightFang?'' Miki asked and Ralph and Marcus were silent.

''He's the second most powerful demon in the entire Demon World. He's a vicious cat demon whose destroys everything in his path. He almost destroyed the Demon World until my father defeated him and sealed him away, but now that Shadow plans to revive Demon Lord NightFang, we're in some serious trouble.'' Marcus answered.

''Okay, this is the worst of the worst.'' Yoshino said.

''We can't let Shadow revive him.'' Ralph said until he and Marcus paused when they smelled a familiar scent. ''Too late.''

''What's wrong?'' Megumi asked.

''It's _him_.'' Ralph answered growling and ran outside.

''I'm going.'' Marcus said until Yoshino stopped him.

''How are you going to fight without you're digimon partner?'' Yoshino asked.

''The guy is a demon Yoshi, digimon won't stand a chance against him.'' Marcus said.

''At least stay here until Agumon's digiegg hatches.'' Yoshino said.

''Fine.'' Marcus said and the rest of them left.

With Thomas...

''After I'm all cured, will you have a race with me?'' Relena asked on the surgery bed and Shadow's human henchmen were setting up the digimon in the surgery room.

''Sure.'' Thomas said and Relena was put to sleep with the mask on.

With the others...

''Prepare to fight!'' Yoshino shouted getting off the motorcycle. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

''DNA Full Charge!''

Falcomon warp digivolve to...Crowmon!

PawnChessmon warp digivolve to...BishopChessmon, RookChessmon!

''I like a good chess game, knock all of them down Demon Lord Nightfang.'' Shadow commanded. Demon Lord NightFang's sleep mode turned around and blasted a red energy beam at them but they dodged. His sleep mode just looked like a kitten with a small body and tails with a big head and chains wrapped around his body, the bat wings were folded in the chains.

''Bishop Laser! Rook Gatling!'' Miki and Megumi shouted and they attacked but it didn't do anything.

''Savage Emperor!'' Crowmon shouted as his attack hit NightFang but didn't do anything.

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted and her attack hit NightFang but also didn't do anything. ''Our attacks have no effect on him.''

''Do you honestly think that your puny attacks would even leave a scratch?'' Shadow asked laughing as NightFang opened his mouth and a shockwave blasted them back. ''With ShineGreymon and Marcus out of the way while MirageGaogamon is on my side nothing can stop me.''

''There's no way for us to get close to NightFang.'' Rosemon said.

''My turn!'' Ralph said as he transformed and ran up to NightFang.

''Maybe Ralph can hurt him.'' Crowmon said.

''Arctic Blizzard!'' Ralph shouted as a cold and icey blizzard hit NightFang but didn't do anything. NightFang unleashed another shockwave and blasted Ralph to the side. ''Damn, I didn't think from the legend that he was this strong. Then again, I took Marcus's father to defeat him.''

''Even Ralph's attacks didn't hurt him.'' Megumi said shocked.

With Thomas...

''We are about to begin the surgery.'' a human said as he took of the collar around Relena's neck.

''Now Gaomon!'' Thomas shouted.

''Sir yes sir.'' Gaomon said as he took the collar and destroyed it.

''This operation was a success.'' Thomas said as he pushed the button on his watch and the control device exploded.

''What the hell happened?'' Shadow asked picking up the pieces.

''It's a very simple explanation.'' Thomas answered appearing on screen. ''I put a small charge in the device and set to this time so you won't be able to control NightFang.''

''What!'' Shadow shouted angrily until the screen went blank. ''That fool may have destroyed the device but I know another way to control Demon Lord NightFang, by fusing with him!''

''NightFang stopped.'' Yoshino said surprised until they saw Shadow floating next to him.

''This is just the beginning pathetic humans.'' Shadow said as he phased into NightFang and fused with him. Then the chains around NightFang broke apart and he transformed into Demon Lord NightFang's true dangerous form. He was a giant cat demon with long sabers, golden fur with black on the stomach and paws, black bat wings with two very long black tails, a very muscular body with glowing red eyes and emerald green slits and when he opened his wings, strong winds blew everywhere.

''Mayday, Mayday! Code Red! Code fuckin Red!'' Ralph shouted.

''I will take no prisoners! The Human World will be destroyed!'' Shadow shouted in NightFang's body.

''That sounded like Shadow.'' Yoshino said. ''How's that possible?''

''He must've fused with Demon Lord NightFang.'' Ralph answered. ''We seriously need help right now!''

''One of us could get Marcus to help.'' Keenan suggested.

''We could, but I don't know how truly powerful Marcus is. He never uses his full power and plus he's a half-demon.'' Ralph said. ''I don't know how he ranks against NightFang in power.''

''I will destroy you all!'' Shadow shouted as he opened his mouth and a purple beam shot out but they dodged.

''I didn't think Shadow was capable of taking it this far.'' Thomas said shocked. ''Let's go Gaomon.''

''Sir yes sir.'' Gaomon said as they jumped out of the helicopter.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

''Thomas!'' Shadow shouted angrily.

With Marcus...

''Damn, the others are fighting for their lives out there and I'm not there with them.'' Marcus said until he grabbed Agumon's digiegg and tied it onto his back with his cape. ''It time they got some backup Ricky.''

''Yeah!'' Ricky shouted as they ran out of the hideout and headed towards the others.

* * *

That's it for this chapter everyone. Read and Review!


	29. The Battle Against NightFang

I'm back with this new shiny chapter for you all to read. I don't have much to say this time except, GLORY TO MARCUS! And for anime-death-angel, I would love to hear your ideas. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

''This almost looks like a ghost town Ricky.'' Marcus said walking through the partly destroyed city.

''Yeah.'' Ricky said walking next to him.

With the others...

''It's Thomas and MirageGaogamon.'' Yoshino said surprised.

''They probably came to help their new master.'' Ralph said growling.

''Full Moon Blaster!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as his attack hit NightFang but it didn't do anything.

''Thomas is on our side!'' Megumi cheered.

''I knew he wouldn't betray the Data Squad.'' Miki said smiling.

''If Thomas wants me to accept him back, he'll have to buy me a box of manjuu.'' Yoshino said as Keenan stared at her and Thomas smiled.

''Thomas, I treated you like an honorary demon and you turned on me.'' Shadow said.

''Who cares. It's ironic that a demon like you would fuse with another demon to get what you want.'' Thomas said.

''I find it rather insulting to demons.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''Well, my master wanted me to do this as a last resort for his desires. You will also find it painful when I fused with the Demon Lord.'' Shadow said.

''MirageGaogamon, Plan B!'' Thomas commanded.

''Sir yes sir. Gale Claw!'' MirageGaogamon shouted and he appeared behind NightFang and tried to strike him but one of NightFang's tails grabbed his arm and threw him back.

''This body is perfect with such speed and strength. With the power of Demon Lord NightFang, the Human and Digital World will be destroyed and the Demon World will be supreme with my master ruling it.'' Shadow said.

''MirageGaogamon, go to Plan B+!'' Thomas commanded.

''Sir yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said as he tried to strike NightFang with his fists at a fast pace but was blocked everytime by one of NightFang's paws.

''I can block all of your punches with one paw, pathetic digimon.'' Shadow said as NightFang's right paw turned into fire and he punched MirageGaogamon to the ground. MirageGaogamon kept attacking but was either dodged or blocked by NightFang until Marcus and Ricky arrived.

''Thomas!'' Marcus shouted as he ran and punched Thomas to the ground but not too hard.

''Marcus!'' Everyone shouted surprised as Thomas got up and they had a staredown.

''Nice punch. It's real strong just like our bond. I'm sorry Marcus, I had to pretend to gain Shadow's trust.'' Thomas explained. ''Will you forgive me?''

''What the hell, sure.'' Marcus said and everyone just stared at them.

''Okay, what the hell just happened?'' Ralph asked.

''I have no idea.'' Yoshino answered as Thomas told Marcus what happened and MirageGaogamon kept attacking NightFang.

''Those attacks of yours only annoy me.'' Shadow said and kicked MirageGaogamon to the ground.

''Guess who's back Shadow!'' Marcus shouted and Shadow looked at him.

''You don't stand a chance against me now half-demon. I have the power of Demon Lord NightFang.'' Shadow said.

''It's fightin time Ricky.'' Marcus said as Ricky smiled and transformed. Ricky grew to be three feet taller than Marcus, his claws turned purple with poison that was now in them, his fur turned dark black, his tail grew almost as long as two cars, sets of fangs were showing out of his mouth, and he only had armor on his head and hands.

''Ready Marcus.'' Ricky said and Marcus transformed with Ralph guarding Agumon's digiegg since he was injured.

''Do you really think that a half-demon and a rat can stop me?'' Shadow asked.

''Poison Tornado!'' Ricky shouted as he opened his mouth and blew a tornado of poison at NightFang.

''Lightning Sphere!'' Marcus shouted as he shot a ball of lightning and the attack fused with the poison tornado but it only left a small scratch once it hit. ''Damn it.''

''Did you honesty think that your attacks would work on me?'' Shadow asked laughing.

''Double Crescent Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he shot his attack hit the ground and alot of smoke appeared.

''Your aim sucks pathetic digimon.'' Shadow said as he disappeared in the smoke. MirageGaogamon kept looking around until Shadow reappeared behind MirageGaogamon and blasted him with a golden beam.

''You all are not even worthy of my best efforts.'' Shadow said as he was about to strike him but Marcus caught his paw.

''Poison Eruption!'' Ricky shouted as a burst of poison came up from the ground and blasted NightFang.

''Since when were you this strong?'' Ralph asked Ricky.

''I do more than just bake deserts all day.'' Ricky answered. ''Unlike you who looks at women all day.''

''Don't start with me!'' Ralph shouted.

''I would appreciate it if you would help me out here!'' Marcus shouted until he was kicked into a building.

''Rose Rapier!'' Rosemon shouted as she shot her attack but NightFang grabbed the thorn whip and blasted her back.

''Savage Emperor!'' Crowmon shouted but NightFang dodged his attack and smacked him into a ruined building. NightFang blasted BishopChessmon and RookChessmon back.

''This is pathetic, I'm not even using half of my power.'' Shadow said as Marcus flew out of the building.

''Here kitty kitty kitty.'' Marcus said and NightFang growled at him. NightFang tried to strike him but Marcus dodged and blasted NightFang. He stepped back and Marcus grabbed one of his tails.

''You can't lift me up.'' Shadow said until he felt himself lifting up slowly.

''You underestimate a dragon's strength!'' Marcus shouted as he completely lifted NightFang up and flipped him over.

''Impossible!'' Shadow shouted as he crashed to the ground.

''Look who you're dealing with.'' Marcus said as NightFang got up.

''You may have been able to do that, but in order for me to completely destroy you all, I must use half of my power!'' Shadow shouted as fire surrounded everyone. ''Now, see if you can even lay a scratch on me.''

''With pleasure!'' Crowmon shouted flew straight towards NightFang but he grabbed Crowmon and threw him on the ground. Then Crowmon dedigivolved back into Falcomon.

''You actually thought that you could land a scratch on me?'' Shadow asked laughing. ''You humans and digimon are pathetic.''

''Don't forget about us!'' Ralph said standing up.

''What can you and that rat do shrimp?'' Shadow said as Ralph and Ricky got angry. Then they both transformed further into a size bigger than Marcus's dragon form. Ralph's fur turned dark blue and dark gold with red stripes forming on his fur, his claws, fangs and spikes grew longer, the top part of his tail completely turned into ice with the top part of his head, he grew even more muscular and ice spikes grew large out of his back. Ricky's fur turned completely pitch black with longer purple claws and blue stripes growing on his fur, the tip of his tail was covered in an acidic poison and his fangs were dripping with it too, he grew more muscular and poisonous spikes grew out of his back. Everyone stared at the newly transformed demons with shock.

''Leave friends alone Shadow!'' Keenan shouted.

''You think digimon and demons are your friends?'' Shadow asked. ''Demons are the most evil creatures that ever lived.''

''Not true! Marcus, Ralph and Ricky are our friends! They fight to help save us!'' Keenan shouted and the 'said' demons gave him a thumbs up.

''Please, they are nothing but weak demons and a half-demon.'' Shadow said. ''Besides digimon are also enemies to you humans.''

''You tried to make us destroy each other!'' Keenan shouted.

''They have no lives what so ever, they should thank me for destroying them.'' Shadow said.

''As if he has a life at all.'' Marcus mumbled and Ralph snickered.

''Just like humans, digimon and demons have big hearts! They can change from bad to good!'' Keenan shouted as his DNA Charge glowed brightly and his digivice changed into the digivice burst. ''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

''Impressive, but that won't help you.'' Shadow said.

''Spiral Raven Claw!'' Ravemon shouted but NightFang blocked his attack.

''Do you honestly think you can stop me just because you digivolved?'' Shadow asked dodging an attack from Ravemon.

''Celestial Blade!'' Ravemon shouted as his attack hit NightFang, but when the smoke cleared NightFang didn't have a scratch on him.

''Impossible!'' Thomas shouted shocked. Then NightFang grew more muscular and the chains on him broke apart.

''**_Those who cross me don't live to see tomorrow!_**'' NightFang shouted and he blasted Ravemon into a building. Then NightFang started blasting everywhere.

''Yoshi!'' Marcus shouted as a blast headed straight for her but he flash stepped in the way and took the hit.

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted as he dropped to the ground in pain.

''Icey Hurricane!'' Ralph shouted as a huge wind of ice hit NightFang.

''Poison Dart Arrows!'' Ricky shouted as his attack hit NightFang. When the smoke cleared, both their attacks didn't do anything.

''**_Great Eruption!_**'' NightFang shouted as a large lava attack burst from the ground and hit the two demons. They detransformed back into their small forms and weakly struggled to get up.

''Pyro Blast!'' Marcus shouted as he got off the ground and shot a fire attack from his mouth.

''**_Pathetic half-demon, Nightmare Hell!_**'' NightFang shouted as he dodged Marcus's attack and shot a evil shadow blast at Marcus. He roared in extreme pain and detransformed as he fell on the ground literally smoking.

''Shadow has gotten too powerful now.'' Miki said and NightFang looked a her.

''**_How dare you compare me to that pathetic ghost demon! I am not Shadow! I am Demon Lord NightFang!_**'' NightFang shouted and everyone looked at him shocked.

''What happened?'' Yoshino asked helping Marcus up.

''Shadow must not have been able to control NightFang for very long.'' Marcus answered as he weakly walked over to Agumon's digiegg. ''Please Agumon, we have to help the others. It's time for the ultimate team to step in.'' Then Agumon's digiegg glowed and hatched into a Koromon. ''You probably don't remember me now.''

''What the hell are you talking about boss?'' Koromon asked and Marcus looked up at him surprised.

''You remember me?'' Marcus asked.

''Sure I do. You're a dragon half-demon boss, and my friend.'' Koromon answered. ''By the way boss, I'm hungry.''

''I'll let you eat anything you want after we finish this fight.'' Marcus said.

''Yeah!'' Koromon shouted as he glowed and digivolved into Agumon.

''It's fightin time again!'' Marcus shouted as he and Agumon ran towards NightFang.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I f you all have some suggestions or ideas for this story, let me know. Read and Review!


	30. The power of a new Burst Mode

I'm back from a long coma of being lazy everyone. Anyway I'm here with a new chapter as always. Enjoy!

* * *

''Agumon's finally back.'' Rosemon said surprised. NightFang blasted the ground in front of Marcus and Agumon and they flew back.

''Head's up boss!'' Agumon shouted as he bounced of Marcus's head and landed next to a ruined building.

''Why the hell you have to bounce off my head?'' Marcus asked annoyed.

''Even with Agumon back we still can't win.'' Megumi said until Yoshino helped her up.

''You're wrong.'' Yoshino said.

''We're the Digimon Data Squad. As long as we work together as a team, no one can beat us.'' Thomas finished.

''We fight together as one.'' Keenan said.

''No matter how bad it gets, we manage to get through it somehow.'' Yoshino said.

''I'm not finished yet.'' Ravemon said getting up.

''As long as I can lift a finger you can count on me.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''Me and Ralph are demons, we don't know the meaning of the word give up.'' Ricky said transforming.

''Enough with the speeches, let's kick some demon ass!'' Ralph shouted transforming.

''Awaiting orders sir.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''I think you know.'' Thomas responded.

''Sir yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said. Then Marcus and Agumon jumped from the abandoned building and punched NightFang in the nose.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

''This demon is going down!'' Ricky shouted and Marcus drew both his pistols out.

''This is what these are for.'' Marcus said to the others.

''Rosemon and MirageGaogamon, circle him to the left! Ravemon and ShineGreymon, circle to his right and distract him!'' Thomas commanded as ShineGreymon and Ravemon went to NightFang's right and MirageGaogamon and Rosemon circled him to the left.

''Double Crescent Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he blasted NightFang.

''Thorn Whipping!'' Rosemon shouted as she blasted NightFang although their attacks didn't do anything.

''Rook and BishopChessmon, provide backup for the others!'' Thomas commanded as they dodged another attack from NightFang. ''Ralph and Ricky, attack him from behind! Marcus, finish him off from the front!''

''Water Javalin!'' Ralph shouted as a large water javalin stabbed NightFang.

''Poison Claw!'' Ricky shouted as his claw formed a giant poison claw and struck NightFang but both their attacks only made a small scratch.

''Shining Blast!'' ShineGreymon shouted as he was covered in light and struck NightFang but it only left a small burn mark. Marcus came up to the front and started shooting at NightFang which left small blast marks.

'We can do this as long as we keep the pressure on.' Thomas thought until NightFang raored in shockwaves and everyone covered their ears.

''Where is that horrible sound coming from?'' Yoshino asked as everyone looked up and saw Shadow's face force itself onto the middle of NightFang's chest.

''I think I might throw up.'' Ricky said holding his mouth.

''That is too disgusting and incredibly nasty for words.'' Ralph said.

''What is that sick thing?'' Thomas asked.

''Shadow.'' Marcus answered growling.

''The first pain in the neck was the father betraying his own kind to protect these pathetic humans, now it's his half-demon son Marcus protecting them!'' Shadow shouted ''Why do you choose to protect these worthless humans and get in my master's way?''

''Unlike you, I don't find humans weak and neither did my father.'' Marcus answered.

''If it hadn't been for you and your father, then the Human World would have already been eliminated!'' Shadow shouted.

''Shut the hell up.'' Marcus said and Shadow looked at him. ''These humans deserve to live their own lives and not be destroyed by demons because of what your master thinks of them. My father believes in these humans if he tries so hard to protect them and if he does, then so do I.''

''I will eliminate all of you!'' Shadow shouted as NightFang flew in the air and chains flew out everywhere.

''Ralph, Ricky!'' Marcus shouted and they got the message.

''Got it Marcus. Ice Shield!'' Ralph shouted as a ice walls covered everyone.

''Poison Barrier!'' Ricky shouted as a barrier of poison surrounded the ice shield and blocked the chains.

''How did Shadow break through?'' Thomas asked.

''Because NightFang is 98 brawn, anyone whose smarter than him can take over his mind. Hell even humans can take over his mind if they knew how.'' Marcus answered as the chains started draining power from the city.

''He's absorbing all the city's power!'' MirageGaogamon shouted shocked. Then one of the chains grabbed the DATS van and tore it in half.

''What the hell are you up to Shadow?'' Marcus asked and NightFang swallowed the space ocillation bombs. Then NightFang grew bigger and blasted the sky which ripped through the clouds.

''At this rate we'll never get close enough to Shadow.'' ShineGreymon said dodging another chain. NightFang kept blasting and clawing at them and with each attack, a digital gate appeared.

''I can't believe Shadow would take it this far.'' Thomas said. ''Because NightFang swallowed those space ocillation devices, he has the ability to rip through the space continium!''

''Boy what are hell are you saying?'' Ralph shouted. ''I have no freakin clue what you're trying to say!''

''Sir your orders.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''Everyone fall back and gather together down here!'' Thomas commanded and they gathered together on the ground.

''What's up now Thomas?'' Ralph asked.

''Shadow and NightFang have ripped holes in the space continium. Their going to destroy all three worlds if we don't stop them.'' Thomas answered.

''But how can they do that?'' Keenan asked.

''If we let them keep blasting and clawing everywhere, then the holes he creates will become so large that the Human, Digital and Demon World will collide and be smashed to bits.'' Thomas answered and everyone was shocked.

''So all we have to do is hurry and defeat them.'' Marcus said putting his guns away and taking out both swords. ''Our mission is still the same and nothing's changed.''

''You're absolutely right Marcus.'' Thomas said. ''We'll make ShineGreymon the vocal point of our attacks since he's the freshest. We need to finish off Shadow with one strike so he can't do anymore damage!''

''Sir yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said.

''So this is the last stand huh? Good luck.'' Shadow said as chains shot out trying to block ShineGreymon but MirageGaogamon destroyed them.

''Let us handle the chains while you focus on NightFang.'' MirageGaogamon said as chains shot out at Rosemon but Marcus destroyed them with his swords.

''We'll try to create an opening for you then you'll have to do the rest.'' Ravemon said to ShineGreymon.

''Double Crescent Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as his attack destroyed the four chains.

''Celestial Blade!'' Ravemon shouted as his attack destroyed five chains. NightFang was about to blast them but Rook and BishopChessmon shot their attacks at his mouth and Rosemon appeared in front of him.

''Forbidden Temptation!'' Rosemon shouted as a daydream of rose petals flew everywhere and got to Shadow. Then MirageGaogamon and Ravemon grabbed both of NightFang's arms.

''Water Blaster!'' Ralph shouted as his attack destroyed four chains.

''Poison Sphere!'' Ricky shouted as his attack destroyed three chains.

''Lightning Slash!'' Marcus shouted as one of his swords slashed the remaining chains and ShineGreymon was charging an attack.

''Glorious Burst!'' ShineGreymon shouted as his attack grew ten times bigger and hit NightFang.

''Way to go guys.'' Thomas said until the smoke cleared and NightFang was still standing without a scratch on him. ''Impossible! He doesn't even have a scratch on him!''

''You'll never stop me pathetic humans. My master's wish shall come true!'' Shadow shouted as chains shot out again. MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, ShineGreymon and Ravemon were slammed into the ruined building to the left while Marcus, Ralph and Ricky were slammed to the ruined building on the right. Then the chains wrapped around Bishop and RookChessmon and they dedigivolved back into PawnChessmon.

''Oh no.'' Megumi said and the chains shot up from the ground where they were standing on.

''You can't stop me you fools!'' Shadow shouted as more chains shot out and blasted Yoshino and Keenan back.

''Yoshi, Keenan take cover.'' Thomas said. ''He's way too strong for us! We can't possibly defeat him!''

''Yes we can Thomas.'' Marcus said as he ran forward. ''You want a piece of me Shadow then come and get it!''

''Marcus!'' Shadow shouted as NightFang charged up an attack and blasted at him.

''Boss!'' ShineGreymon shouted until Marcus charged up his sword's power.

''We will defeat you Shadow!'' Marcus shouted as he leaped up and sliced the blast into oblivion.

''Amazing.'' Thomas said as Marcus slashed an X-shaped scar across NightFang's chest. Marcus eyes were blood red with golden slits, showing that he was using his full demon power.

''Impossible! He actually left a scar on me!'' Shadow shouted shocked as fire started to surround Marcus and the sky grew dark with lightning flashing.

''I will destroy you!'' Marcus shouted until everything was black and only him and ShineGreymon were there.

''Boss calm down.'' ShineGreymon said and Marcus looked at him.

''I can't let Shadow and NightFang destroy us all.'' Marcus said.

''But if you go out of control with your anger, then you might destroy our friends.'' ShineGreymon said and Marcus's eyes returned to normal.

''You're right ShineGreymon. The only way to control my demon power is to not let it control me.'' Marcus said and his digivice floated up and glowed. Then Marcus's demon power fused with the digivice power which created a new power.

'It's time.'' BanchouLeomon thought opening his eyes.

''Charge...DNA, Burst Mode!''

DemonShineGreymon:Burst Mode! (he's only DemonShineGreymon temporarily)

''Keep him away!'' Shadow shouted as NightFang shot chains at him but DemonShineGreymon blocked it with a flaming shield and destroyed them. NightFang tried to claw at him but DemonShineGreymon blocked his claws and slashed his paw off. NightFang blasted a beam at him but DemonShineGreymon blocked it with a giant flame shield and surrounded them in fire.

''This will finish you off Shadow.'' DemonShineGreymon said as he opened his hand and there was Marcus standing in his hand with a flaming fist surrounded in lightning.

''Please, take pity on me Marcus!'' Shadow shouted scared.

''Pity is all I have for you Shadow.'' Marcus said as he leaped and punched Shadow's head. The fire and lightning went straight through his chest and finally killed Demon Lord NightFang. Then they saw Shadow floating next to one last space ocillation device.

''You haven't defeated me yet Marcus.'' Shadow said and everyone looked at him. ''My master's wish will come true!''

''Shadow don't!'' Marcus shouted as Shadow activated the device and the digital gate appeared in the sky.

''This isn't what I was trying to do!'' Shadow shouted as he was killed and two worlds appeared in the sky.

''This is bad.'' Ralph said as the three worlds were coming closer. Then, during all that confusion, a spider demon appeared. He secretly grabbed Yoshino and teleported away in a cloud of poison.

''It's the Digital and Demon World!'' Marcus shouted shocked.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and more exciting things are about to come. Read and Review!


	31. King Lunarion's fatal decision

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. These teachers of mine are trying to kill me with tons of homework and projects. I never did have much time anyway to finish this story. Now lets see what happens next in my story. Warning, there is a small spoiler for those of you who haven't seen the rest of digimon savers.

* * *

''The barrier has been destroyed!'' ShineGreymon shouted.

''I don't believe this crap!'' Ralph shouted until he noticed that Marcus kept frantically sniffing the ground. ''Marcus, have you lost your mind! This is no time to be acting like a dog!''

''Shut-up.'' Marcus growled as he kept sniffing for a scent.

''I don't blame him.'' Thomas said noticing.

''Thomas, Marcus is acting like a damn dog!'' Ralph shouted.

''Take a good look around.'' Thomas said and everyone did. ''Did you even notice that one of us is missing?''

''Oh no, where's Yoshi?'' Ricky asked.

''For some reason she disappeared.'' Thomas answered until everyone heard Marcus's loud growl. ''What is it Marcus?''

''The demons...they have Yoshi.'' Marcus answered standing up. ''This is all my fault. If only I stayed by her to make sure that none of this would happen. Instead, I let it happen.''

''Don't blame yourself Marcus. It's not your fault.'' Thomas said putting a hand on Marcus's shoulder.

''When I find Yoshi, I'm going to kill those bastard demons that took her.'' Marcus said growling in anger.

Demon World

''King Lunarion, it is I, Craniamon.'' Craniamon said. ''I have come as you've commanded. Ever since you've saved us from empty lives and facing destruction, the Royal Knights have sworn to protect you my king. I will be loyal to you always.''

''I have made a decision Royal Knight.'' King Lunarion said.

''Please do me the honor of hearing your wisdom your majesty.'' Craniamon said kneeling.

''Right now the Human, Digital and Demon World are facing a crisis. All three worlds can't exist in the same dimension and if they collide, it will be total destruction.'' King Lunarion said.

''Is there anything we can do to stop it my king?''

''There is only one way to stop it.''

''How your majesty?''

''Before the three worlds crash into each other, we must destroy the Human and Digital World first.''

''But sir-''

''It is our only chance at survival Craniamon. Why should we face destruction if we don't have to?''

''But your majesty, what will become of the humans and digimon that live there?''

''Surely you should know the answer to that. They will also be eliminated because they have continued standing side by side making the wrong decisions and not seeing the error of their ways.''

''Are you saying that they deserve to be destroyed?''

''Digimon, probably not but humans yes. Their existance has never been beneficial to demons and they cause so much harm in also making our race weak by having half-demon children. Also the digimon have teamed up with humans to make sure of harming us.''

''But you're talking about millions of innocent human and digimon lives being destroyed your majesty! Are you absolutely positive about this decision my king? There must be something worth saving about the humans and digimon King Lunarion!''

''You're a digimon so you wouldn't understand a demon's pain. Having to see our half-demon children easily become food for other demons is sickening. The human's history proves them not worth saving and all they can understand is violence and destruction. It all began when the humans first discovered the Demon World. Their natural curiosity wanted to explore the Demon World first, knowing that this world was too dangerous for humans. The more time they spent with some of the demons, the more in love demons became. When their half-demon children are born and young, they risk getting eaten as food or killed because the humans made them so weak. Angry with the thought of demons killing their future children, the humans created the Demon Slayers and cold-bloodedly slayed the demons without thinking that they might have a family of their own. They disturbed the tender balance between our worlds by placing more value on their lives. They truely are selfish beings Craniamon.''

''But your majesty, is it really neccesary to go through all this to exterminate them?''

''Have you forgotten the worst day of the Digital World? Remember how the humans came to the Digtal World and took their anger out on the digimon and there were also digimon helping the humans. They began destroying the digimon and the same thing happened in the Demon World. These truly evil acts made me aware of their nature as both humans and digimon.''

''Then why are the Royal Knights here then?''

''I knew that eventually you would turn on your own kind because these humans have great persuasion skills, so I saved you and the rest of the Royal Knights from that fate. The only way to survive is to destroy them Craniamon.''

''What about that half-demon in the Human World?''

''Which is why I have decided to leave him there to perish with the humans that he cares for so much.''

Human World

''Are you having any luck yet?'' Ricky asked helping ShineGreymon hold up a building while Marcus was meditating. He was using a lightning bolt to search for Yoshino.

''Not yet.'' Marcus answered with his eyes closed.

''Isn't there a way we can stop this?'' Keenan asked.

''There isn't, once the barrier is destroyed there is nothing we can do.'' Thomas said as ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon were helping to safely land a plane.

Demon World

''The humans and digimon have brought this on themselves by destroying the barrier and bringing our three worlds to destruction. The more the humans used the digital gate the more unstable the barrier became. A small group of humans captured the digimon and brainwashed them by making them think that they should fight together and that's the very cause of this. The more they continued fighting with the humans, the more human they began to act and soon attacked the demons. That half-demon soon fell under their control and has also fallen in love with a human girl from that group. He fell deeply under her spell and would do anything to protect her, making him destroy his own kind as well. I ordered Shadow to stop the digimon who sided with the humans but then the humans and digimon overpowered him and destroyed him. I even considered fusing digimon and demons together with humans to gain power over them and tried to stop this from happening. The worst of it all was when we had to use Demon Lord NightFang to eliminate them but they became too powerful and destroyed him. In the end, it was the humans and digimon who caused this calamity to happen to us. I saved the Royal Knights for this special occasion that I knew would eventually happen.'' King Lunarion said.

''I'm sorry that I doubted you your majesty. I now see that the humans and the rest of the digimon are not worth saving.'' Craniamon said kneeling. ''If it is your will to destroy them then I, Craniamon and the rest of the Royal Knights will obey you.''

''Don't let me down.'' King Lunarion said. (I'll explain. King Lunarion is actually a digimon who placed Saiten's soul in BanchouLeomon while his soul is in Saiten's body. It's a spoiler though and also I didn't like the name Drasil so I gave him a new name.)

Human World

''Marcus look over there!'' Keenan shouted as everyone saw a orange beam trying to hold up the Digital and Demon world. They flew over and saw BanchouLeomon trying to hold up the two worlds. ''It's BanchouLeomon!''

''I've been forced to unleash my essential DNA Charge and in a few moments it will become a stone foundation that will temporarily hold up the Digital and Demon World!'' BanchouLeomon shouted.

''What'll happen to you?'' Marcus asked.

''Listen Marcus, you must go see King Lunarion and do it before my life force energy runs out! He probably has Yoshino with him too so it will benefit you also! He is most likely in the Demon World watching everything that's happening!'' BanchouLeomon shouted.

''He has Yoshi?'' Marcus asked.

''It won't be easy but I'll try to hold up the two worlds for as long as I can! You must see King Lunarion quickly! You're the only one who can save these worlds! As the son of Saiten it is your destiny!'' BanchouLeomon said until a bright flash of light appeared and he turned into stone.

''Let's go ShineGreymon, we've got a king to find.'' Marcus said and everyone stared at him.

''How do we get up there?'' Ricky asked and Ralph hit his head.

''Idiot! We could just fly to the Demon World!'' Ralph shouted.

''It's too dangerous! We don't know what will happen to us if we cross the barrier!'' Thomas shouted and Marcus glared at him.

''BanchouLeomon is risking his life for us and I'm not going to let him down because you think it's dangerous! Besides, I have to save Yoshi and I'll be damned if I let you stop me from rescuing her all because this whole mission is dangerous!'' Marcus shouted and Keenan smiled.

''Marcus right, we go too.'' Keenan said and Ralph smirked.

''Me and Ricky are in this fight too so don't count us out.'' Ralph said.

''Alright then.'' Thomas said until Marcus had a very serious face.

''Let me warn you guys though. The Demon World is a whole lot more dangerous than the Digital World. They can easily kill you all without any emotion whatsoever. Do you still want to come along?'' Marcus asked.

''Yeah, we're coming too.'' Keenan answered and everyone else nodded.

''It's settled then.'' Marcus said smiling.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and there will always be more to come until this story is completed. Read and Review!


	32. The Royal Knights appear!

Hello everyone! I haven't given up on finishing this story yet, it just takes me awhile now thanks to school. Anyway like I said, this story ain't over until there's a The End at the end. If you're reading this chapter and you're planning on reviewing or not I just have a question for you. I'm working on another story like this one except no demons and Lucario from pokemon is Marcus's partner instead of Agumon. In that story Lucario would be a Digimon and becomes Lucariomon but that fanfic also follows the storyline. Is that okay or not? Anyway on with the story!

* * *

''I see it boss!'' ShineGreymon shouted as they flew closer to the Demon World. They came across purple clouds while the winds started to grow stronger and lightning struck every three seconds.

''Be careful! The winds are strong!'' Thomas shouted until Ricky flew past him thanks to the strong winds.

''Help! I hate heights!'' Ricky shouted as the winds struck everyone else and they crash-landed in the Demon World.

A few minutes later...

''Ahhhhh! I've gone blind and everything tastes like sand now!'' Ralph shouted with his body in the sand and tail sticking out until Marcus grabbed his tail and pulled him out.

''Sometimes I wonder if you really are a demon.'' Marcus said as Ralph kept coughing out sand.

''Is everyone okay?'' Thomas asked.

''Yeah we're okay.'' Keenan answered as Ralph tried to get sand out of his ears.

''I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again.'' Agumon said.

''As if that's even possible.'' Ralph said getting up.

''Well, we can see the Human and Digital World in the sky so that proves that we're in the Demon World.'' Thomas said.

''I don't know about you guys but my ass needs a rest.'' Ralph said sitting on a rock until it moved and flung him off. Ralph flew two feet before landing face first in the sand again.

''Either that rock just moved or there was a flea demon sitting on the rock.'' Marcus said as he dug the rock out and it turned out to be Gotsumon.

''Thanks for helping me out of there.'' Gotsumon said grateful and everyone else stared at him. ''Is there a problem?''

''Yes there is you rocky rag doll of a digimon!'' Ralph shouted jumping on him and started punching his head until Marcus grabbed him.

''This might be a different Gotsumon than before.'' Thomas said.

''You sure about that?'' Lalamon and Agumon asked at the same time.

''What are you talking about? I don't know who you people are.'' Gotsumon said.

''Nope that's the same Gotsumon.'' Lalamon said.

''Probably but he might have lost his memory.'' Thomas said.

''Thank you so much you guys, I'm truely grateful.'' Gotsumon said shaking Keenan and Falcomon's hands.

''Uh, you guys might want to look at our surroundings first.'' Ricky said as everyone stopped and looked around. The trees were ruined and the ground was very rocky. The air around the trees were a little misty and the sky was violet with a few crow demons flying here and there. The whole area reaked of blood and death.

''This world is horrible.'' Falcomon said shocked.

''Creepy too.'' Agumon said shivering.

''Did you actually think it was going to look like a paradise or something?'' Ralph asked.

''No but we didn't think it would look this bad.'' Thomas answered.

''What is this place?'' Gotsumon asked.

''This is the Demon World.'' Marcus answered.

''A place where nightmares become reality and everything that's alive is food.'' Ricky said. ''Well except for digimon cause you can't eat data.''

''I just remembered that we have to find King Lunarion.'' Agumon said.

''Then let's go already.'' Marcus said walking off.

''Do you even know where you're going?'' Thomas asked stopping him.

''There's only one place in the entire Demon World where a King could live...my father's castle.'' Marcus answered. ''Follow me.''

A few hours later...

''Now that's a big ass castle.'' Ralph said as the came across a fourty-five story sapphire blue castle kind of like in the middle ages except taller, wider, and more elegant but it was a little in ruins from the battle that happened one thousand years ago.

''Even though it's a little in ruins it's still pretty amazing.'' Thomas said still staring.

''Alright let's go inside.'' Marcus said until a strong wind blew in front of them.

''No one shall pass!'' a voice shouted as the winds finally disappeared and Craniamon stood in front of them.

''That's Craniamon. He's one of the Royal Knights that swore to protect King Lunarion.'' Gotsumon said.

''What's next the Royal Bishops?'' Ralph asked sarcastically.

''No one is allowed to see King Lunarion.'' Craniamon said.

''Who gives a damn! We're here to see the King no matter what you say!'' Ralph shouted on Marcus's shoulders until he was knocked off.

''Craniamon didn't even move.'' Lalamon said surprised.

''No he did move, but faster than the naked eye could see.'' Gaomon said.

''I'm not going to let you stop us!'' Marcus shouted as he ran up. The attack came at him but he easily flipped over it.

''How is that even possible?'' Thomas asked amazed.

''I can answer that.'' Ralph answered getting up. ''Dragon demons have the ability to see an attack coming even though it's too fast for others too see. Their special eyesight can track an opponent's moves and speed level by how their bodies are built.''

''I didn't know you were that smart.'' Lalamon said impressed.

''That's because me and Marcus fought against dragon demons before.'' Ralph said as Marcus ran up and punched Craniamon.

''I see. So you rather fight to the bitter end.'' Craniamon said.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

''Lalamon, you stand back with Gotsumon.'' Marcus said as Craniamon's hand glowed blue and shot a blast at Gotsumon and Lalamon.

''Look out!'' ShineGreymon shouted as he dove in the way and took the hit.

''Why the hell were you aiming at Gotsumon and Lalamon?'' Ricky asked.

''My mission is to destroy all those who dare to approach King Lunarion and that includes all of you.'' Craniamon answered simply.

''My friends will make you pay for attacking me!'' Gosumon shouted and Marcus stared at him. ShineGreymon flew at him and tried to punch him but Craniamon spun a tornado around him and deflected the attack.

''Double Cresant Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted as he shot his attack but it was deflected. The others shot their attacks but was also deflected.

''If that's your best then I suggest you surrender.'' Craniamon said.

''We can't even touch the guy.'' Ralph said as Marcus took out his swords.

''Arise my duel saber!'' Craniamon shouted as a double bladed sword rose from the ground and Craniamon caught it. Marcus charged at him and the swords clashed. ''By attacking a Royal Knight, you attack King Lunarion himself. We have taken an oath to protect our beloved king and that oath will not be broken by the lights of you!''

''Blah blah blah, i've heard enough of this talk about your King.'' Marcus said.

''You all will pay for your disloyalty to the King.'' Craniamon said as they both pushed each other back.

''Lunarion ain't no damn King! Marcus's father is the King of the Demon World!'' Ralph shouted.

''How dare you speak of King Lunarion like that you insolent fool!'' Craniamon shouted angrily as he started to twirl his sword around. ''Shock Ringer!''

''What the hell is that?'' Marcus asked as an electrified tornado hit them. When the smoke cleared an electrified light barrier appeared. Everyone looked at Marcus weakly holding up the barrier as it suddenly disappeared and Marcus fell to one knee catching his breath.

''Impressive, but you all will be deleted as a lesson to everyone else who tries to follow your misguided footsteps so this is your last chance to surrender while you still can and leave.'' Craniamon said.

''I'm not going anywhere until I get Yoshi back from King Lunarion and save our three worlds from colliding!'' Marcus shouted as Craniamon's sword was about to strike them until Marcus caught it.

'Impossible!' Craniamon thought as Marcus pushed his sword back and Craniamon fell on his back to the ground. Then Marcus's DNA Charge surrounded him again.

''Charge, DNA...Burst Mode!''

ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

''Alright! Power to the Burst Mode!'' Ralph shouted ad ShineGreymon's and Craniamon's swords clashed. Then a spear-shaped light appeared and separated them.

''This is pathetic Craniamon. How could you let youself get pushed around like that?'' a voice asked. The light disappeared and they saw another digimon next to Craniamon.

''That's Galletmon, another one of the Royal Knights!'' Gotsumon shouted as more lights shot down and disappeared to reveal more digimon. ''It's Magnamon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, AlforceVeedramon, and Omnimon!''

''There's too many of them!'' Ricky shouted.

''Damn it we could barely defeat one!'' Ralph said.

''Royal Saber!'' Galletmon shouted as he touched the ground with his attack and it hit everyone. The digimon reverted back into their rookie forms and everyone lay flat on the ground. Red fire and blue lightning started to surround Marcus as he got weakly got up. His claws and fangs grew longer while his golden eyes turned crimson red again. His red dragon wings and tail appeared while he growled until everyone looked up and the Royal Knights were down on one knee as a tall male demon walked towards them. He had on long silver pants and a red muscle shirt with red fingerless gloves. A black cape was wrapped around him as his long silver hair wrapped in a ponytail blew in the breeze. He stared down at the Data Squad with the same golded slitted eyes as Marcus. Marcus, Ralph, and Ricky automatically recognized him with shocked looks on their faces.

''Father...'' Marcus said quietly, still shocked while Ralph and Ricky got down on one knee in recognition of the Demon King. ''I finally found you Father.''

''You insolent half-demon. Have you no idea who you are speaking too?'' Galletmon asked. ''This is King Lunarion, the ruler of the Digital and Demon World!''

''I know Saiten is King of the Demon World but the Digital World?'' Ralph asked confused and Marcus was in a shocked state.

''King Lunarion has decided that in order to save the Demon World, the Human and Digital World must be destroyed.'' Galletmon said.

''You don't really mean that ri-?'' Marcus asked until Saiten stopped him.

''Silence. My decision has been made. There is no point in allowing the humans to exist or the digimon who have started to become like humans.'' Saiten said. ''The humans and digimon must go for it is the only way.''

''What shall we do with the others your majesty?'' Galletmon asked.

''There is no use for them in the Demon World so eliminate them.'' Saiten answered until Marcus remembered something and snapped out of his shocked state.

''Wait!'' Marcus shouted as Saiten turned around and looked at him. ''Where is Yoshi?''

''I have no use for her anymore.'' Saiten answered snapping his fingers and a spider demon appeared with Yoshi on its back. ''I originally had her so you could abandon the humans and digimon and come back but since you chose to stay with them then I have no use for her.''

''Marcus!'' Yoshino shouted as she ran to him and they embraced each other. (sorry but I needed Rosemon in the story again so this will happen)

''Now, eliminate them.'' Saiten commanded as the Royal Knights charged up their attacks.

''Farewell.'' Galletmon said until a horse like digimon flew out of the sky, grabbed the Data Squad, and flew off.

''We must go after them.'' Craniamon said until Saiten stopped him.

''That won't be necessary. No matter where they escape to, nothing will chage and in the end, they will all be destroyed.'' Saiten said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter Read and if you Review then please answer the question!


	33. A Royal's Destiny

Hellur! I would like to apologize for not updating in a long LONG time. I completely forgot about this story and it was coupled with the lazinessnessness. Now I finally bring you chapter 33! One more thing, Saiten is **not** Satan spelled wrong m'kay? He's a made up character.

* * *

''Damnit all to hell.'' Marcus said to himself as he picked himself up. They were back in the Human World and he saw Yoshi still laying in the grass. He ran over to her and helped her up. Ralph and Ricky came around next.

''We're back in the Human World.'' Yoshi said as Agumon and Lalamon came around. The ground started shaking and they turned around to see the giant centaur-like digimon weakly standing up.

''Who are you?'' Lalamon asked and he turned to look at her.

''My name is Kentaurosmon. I'm one of the Royal Knights.'' Kentaurosmon introduced and Marcus was immediately wary. Then Thomas and Gaomon came around and noticed the huge digimon.

''Okay then let's go! You and me, right here and right now!'' Ralph shouted putting up his fists and Marcus slammed him into the ground with his foot.

''Don't worry. Kentaurosmon is on our side.'' a voice said and everyone saw Commander Sampson walk towards them.

''So you're okay after all Commander.'' Yoshi said and Kentaurosmon dedigivolved back to Kudamon.

''We should head back to the shelter. Everyone else should already be inside.'' Thomas said as Sampson picked up Kudamon and the others headed towards the shelter except Marcus who stayed outside for a few minutes.

Inside the shelter...

''Kudamon was King Lunarion's spy!'' Megumi shouted in total shock.

''Hey girlie, please keep your voice down!'' Ralph shouted back covering his ears. Kudamon was laying on a soft pillow with bandages covering almost his whole body.

''It's true that I'm a Royal Knight but I grew fond of you humans and Marcus was the first half-demon I grew fond off.'' Kudamon said weakly. ''I know he wants to save the Demon World but I can't allow him to destroy both humans and digimon.''

''Boss?'' Everyone looked at Marcus leave.

''I'll go after him.'' Yoshi said before she got up and left.

''So....why's Marcus's father going around saying he's the King of both the Demon and Digital World?'' Ricky asked.

''I don't know. After we landed in the Digital World, Kudamon and I met Saiten.'' Sampson answered.

**Flashback**

_''Why would you even think of destroying the Human and Digital World?'' Sampson asked shocked. Saiten looked like he was meditating but heard every word Sampson said so he opened his eyes._

_''I've made up my mind human and nothing you say can or will change that.'' Saiten answered with no emotion whatsoever._

_''Don't you even care about Marcus anymore?''_

_''I don't care what happens to him. He can die with those humans and digimon.'' Then Saiten's hand started glowing red and he blasted them away._

**End Flashback**

''Marcus's father no longer exists anymore.'' Sampson said and Ralph's ears drooped. Gaomon, Ricky and Falcomon fell asleep on the floor while Agumon sat on the floor with a plate of fried eggs next to him. Lalamon and Ralph stared at it hungrily and the others sat thinking up their next move.

''Back away from the boss's food!'' Agumon shouted and they backed away.

''W-we weren't even thinking of eating Marcus's food.'' Lalamon said and Ralph pulled her away.

''I'll distract him while you get the goods.'' Ralph whispered and Lalamon giggled.

Outside...

''You okay?'' Yoshi asked when she found Marcus in the grassy field.

''I guess. I just can't believe my own father would turn on everything he believed in and stood up for.'' Marcus answered and he shifted his position so Yoshi could sit comfortably in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin gently on her head. His dragon wings appeared and wrapped around them both. ''I don't know what to do anymore Yoshi.''

''We'll find a way to save both the Human and Digital World, I know for a fact.'' Marcus smiled and they kissed passionately until Marcus sensed a powerful being somewhere in the city. Then they heard a loud crash and stood up to see BishopChessmon unconsious. Agumon was running towards them shouting 'Boss' and Lalamon was floating next to him.

''Boss! A Royal Knight appeared!'' Agumon shouted and they looked up to see Galletmon battling the Data Squad.

''Let's go Yoshi.'' Marcus said and Yoshi nodded.

On the battlefield...

''I always wondered how you could even beat Craniamon but you are just too weak.'' Galletmon said after he kicked MirageGaogamon off to the side. The others were on the ground badly injured and Ralph was still up while Ricky protected the others.

''Come down here and say that to my face you generic transformer-looking doll!'' Ralph shouted and Galletmon raised his saber over Ralph's head.

''Don't make me laugh little weasel.''

''As if we'd lose to you!'' a voice shouted and Rosemon appeared with Marcus in his dragon form and Yoshi on his back. He put Yoshi down by the others, flew straight towards Galletmon, and punched him in his face. ''DNA Charge! Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

''Took you long enough damnit!'' Ralph shouted and Rosemon helped Ravemon up. Marcus landed on the ground and ShineGreymon hovered over him.

''GeoGrey Sword!'' ShineGreymon punched through the ground and the GeoGrey Sword appeared in his hand. He charged towards Galletmon and swung the sword but Galletmon blocked it with his shield and Marcus summoned his own dragon sword from the battle with Kouki. Marcus swung it at Galletmon but he dodged it and backflipped a few feet. Ralph transformed and charged towards Galletmon with his ice claws. Galletmon dodged his attack and floated in the air.

''A lowly half-demon may have distracted me but I can't be beaten by you weaklings.'' Galletmon said. ''Even if you three attacked me at once, I would still come out on top.''

''Then let's try it.'' ShineGreymon shouted as he charged towards Galletmon. He blocked ShineGreymon's sword again and dodged an attack from Ralph.

''Dragon Frenzy Claw!'' Marcus shouted and his sword started glowing. He pointed his sword towards Galletmon and long blades made of dragon claws shot out towards Galletmon.

''Frozen Arrows!'' Ralph shouted and thousands of arrows shot out towards Galletmon. He dodged both attacks and blocked ShineGreymon's sword again. The Royal Knight kickec ShineGreymon off to the side but ShineGreymon landed on his feet. Galletmon knocked the GeoGrey Sword from his hand and ShineGreymon grabbed him. Marcus and Ralph appeared behind Galletmon and grabbed him also.

''Glorious Burst!''

''Lightning Rage!''

''Aqua Blast!'' The three attacks combined and caused a huge explosion. However, the explosion knocked ShineGreymon, Marcus, and Ralph straight to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Galletmon was still standing.

''Those desperate attacks will only cause the attackers more pain. Your pathetic attacks can't pierce my strong armor.'' Galletmon said and Marcus growled.

''Unfortunately for you, that wasn't even our strongest attacks.'' Marcus said getting up.

''Speak for yourself Marcus. I'm still injured from before you joined the fight. That's the strongest attack I can do right now.'' Ralph said still lying on the ground.

''It's useless to keep up with this charade any longer. Even if you tried the same thing over and over again, you'll only kill yourselves and I'll still be standing here without a scratch.'' Galletmon said.

''As if I'd actually let myself get killed by someone like you. After I take care of you, I'm going to knock some sense into that so called 'King' of yours.'' Marcus said and Galletmon looked angry.

''I won't allow you to talk that way about King Lunarion anymore. Prepare to be destroyed half-demon.'' Galletmon said facing his shield towards them all.

''Sampson, allow me to digivolve quick.'' Kudamon said.

''No you're still too weak to fight.''

''I can handle it. Don't worry about me.'' Then Sampson gave in.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Kudamon double warp digivolve to...Kentaurosmon!

''What's the meaning of this Kentaurosmon!'' Galletmon shouted and Kentaurosmon struggled to stay standing.

''The last thing I wish to do is go against my king's wishes but I can't allow him to destroy the Human and Digital World.'' Kentaurosmon said as he charged straight towards Galletmon and knocked him back a few meters into a ruined building.

''He's toast.'' Ralph said and Marcus glared at him.

''Which digimon are you talking about?'' Marcus said growling and Ralph hid behind Ricky.

''I wish not to defeat you Kentaurosmon.'' Galletmon said.

''What makes you think that you can beat me? Icey Breath!'' Kentaurosmon shouted and a cold whirlwind surrounded the two Royal Knights over the water. ''Now Galletmon, both of us shall freeze together.''

''I won't let that happen.'' Galletmon said and his spear hit Kentaurosmon's shield.

''Sampson, Marcus. I'm entrusting you both with the fate of our worlds!'' Kentaurosmon shouted as he and Galletmon disappeared in the lake.

''Now that was one brave digimon and a Royal Knight that I actually respect.'' Ralph said standing up.

Later...

''I'm going back to the Demon World now.'' Marcus said to Ralph and Ricky.

''Are you sure you don't want to take us with you?'' Ricky asked and Marcus nodded.

''The Human World needs you a hell of a lot more than I do. I'm trusting you two to protect this world and our human friends.'' Ricky had tears forming in his eyes and Ralph sweatdropped.

''We'll be sure to do that. You can count on us Marcus.'' Ralph said and the Data Squad appeared.

''We're coming with you Marcus.'' Thomas said and the others agreed.

''Thanks but ShineGreymon and I will be fine on our own.''

''How can you just say that? The Royal Knights will be too strong for you to handle by yourselves.'' Yoshi said.

''I'm sorry but this is a fight between me and my father. Besides, Ralph and Ricky can't handle the Royal Knights by themselves if they choose to come here anyway. You guys are needed more here than with me.'' Marcus said and Keenan nodded.

''You right Marcus. I stay here and help guard the Human World.'' Keenan said and Marcus smiled.

''I'm still not completely sure about this but if you've made up your mind about this then I won't stop you. Just promise me that you'll come back.'' Yoshi said and Marcus embraced her.

''I promise that I'll always return to you.'' Marcus said and he broke the hug.

''Good luck Marcus.'' Thomas said and Marcus nodded. He jumped into ShineGreymon's hand and they took off towards the Demon World.

'I'm coming father and I'll make you turn back to the Demon King you used to be.' Marcus thought as they crossed into the Demon World.

* * *

Okie dokey people! If you read and review then I promise not to take so long updating again!


	34. Justice can lead to great power

I shall make it up to all my readers by updating some chapters back-to-back for the next couple of days so I can get this story over with. Now I skipped an episode again soooo MirageGaogamon can go to Burst Mode now and Ricky recieved a new power okay. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

In the Demon World...

''I see. Not only Galletmon but also LoadKnightmon is defeated. These humans have gotten more powerful and they must be stopped quickly.'' Saiten said and a digimon appeared.

''Allow me to carry out the mission then your majesty.'' Saiten looked to see Leopardmon standing before him. Then Craniamon walked in.

''Since when did you volunteer to do anything?'' Craniamon asked.

''Since now. This is a much bigger situation that calls for me to volunteer my services.'' Leopardmon answered and he kneeled before Saiten.

''I trust that you'll do a better job than our fallen comrades.'' Saiten said and Leopardmon looked up at him.

''I won't disappoint you King Lunarion.'' With that statement said, Leopardmon disappeared.

In the Human World...

''Marcus would've had a field day with these lightning storms.'' Ralph said. Him, Keenan, Falcomon, and Lalamon were riding in a white van that Yoshi was driving.

''This place looks so deserted after the evacuation.'' Lalamon said looking out the window.

''Yeah. Now that Thomas and Ricky are gone, we have to step it up with protecting this world.'' Yoshi said until they saw a huge tornado over by Marcus' house. As soon as they got there, they saw one rookie and several baby digimon on the balcony. The rookie digimon turned out to be Biyomon and he told the others how they got here.

''I have an idea. You guys can come to my house and I'll take care of you.'' Yoshi said and everyone looked at her.

''With all that trash you have on the floor?'' Lalamon asked and Ralph snickered.

''We have no other option.'' Keenan said and Ralph sighed.

''Why the hell do I have to be the one to help with this daycare crap? Where's that damn rat demon when you actually need him?'' Ralph complained and the others laughed. Yoshi walked into the kitchen and put on an apron.

''Are you lost Yoshi?'' Lalamon asked and Yoshi glared at her.

''I know how to cook damnit.'' Yoshi answered and she started boiling a large pot. ''Ralph, can you pick out something for us to eat?''

''Yeah whatever.'' Ralph answered as he hopped onto the counter and opened the freezer to see YukimiBotamon staring back at him in the freezer. Ralph yelled in surprise, fell of the counter and started walking away. ''What the hell kind of Hide-and-Seek game was that?''

''You're not supposed to be in there.'' Yoshi said taking the baby digimon out of the freezer.

''There's trouble Yoshi!'' Keenan shouted.

''Is it the Royal Knights?''

''No it's Falcomon and Ralph!'' Yoshi and Keenan ran to the bathroom to see Falcomon tied up by Yokomon and Ralph was slashing the toilet paper aside.

''These digimon are crazy!'' Ralph shouted slashing another one trying to tie him up and he tackled Yokomon out of the bathroom.

''There's more trouble!'' Biyomon shouted running towards them.

''Damnit now what?'' Ralph asked annoyed. They ran into another bathroom to see the bathtub running over with Bukamon and Otamamon splashing around.

''This is the worst.'' Yoshi said and Ralph jumped in the bathtub.

''I got this one!'' Ralph shouted until Otamamon grabbed his tail, spun him around and threw him outside the second bathroom. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor head first with his right leg twitching. ''Damn, what did their parents feed them?''

''I'll handle this.'' Yoshi said and she stopped the water. They walked into the livingroom carrying the digimon until they saw Ralph on all fours pulling one end of a pillow with his mouth and the other end was being pulled by Punimon and Nyaromon. Then they lifted Ralph off his paws and slammed him on the floor from side to side.

''Ow Ow OW! Let the pillow go you annoying digital-head weirdos!'' Ralph shouted and the digimon immediately let go. Ralph was flying through the air and he crashed into the couch. ''Is it to late for me to get life insurance?''

''CUT IT OUT!'' Yoshi shouted and everyone froze right where they were.

A little later...

''Lunch is ready!'' Ralph shouted and everyone headed to the table.

''Wait, you can cook Ralph?'' Yoshi asked shocked and Ralph sweatdropped.

''Yes I can. Just don't tell Ricky.'' Ralph answered. ''He'll never let me hear the end of it.''

''Let's eat.'' Keenan said as he and Falcomon started wolfing down the food. Then the digimon practically started inhaling the food along with Ralph.

Much later...

''That was good.'' Keenan said lying back on the guest bed.

''At least you weren't the one getting thrown around everywhere like a rag doll.'' Ralph muttered.

''Is it actually okay for us to stay here?'' Biyomon asked and Keenan looked at him.

''Sure it is. Me watch over you guys like a big brother. Agumon call Marcus 'boss' cause he watches over all of us...''

''And protects us.'' Falcomon finished and Keenan nodded. Then the baby digimon started calling Keenan boss.

''I suggest we have some fun now. Pillow Fight!'' Ralph shouted and he threw one at Falcomon. Pillows were flying back and forth until Yoshi walked in and a pillow hit her in the face. Everyone froze and Ralph hid under the bed. ''I'm not getting my ass thrown around again.''

''I'm gonna turn you all back into digieggs!'' Yoshi shouted until the ground started shaking and Ralph came out from under the bed.

''Guess someone's mad about not getting an invite to our little party.'' Ralph said looking outside and Yoshi ran to the window.

Outside...

''You humans will be the first to accept King Lunarion's decision. Extinction Wave!'' Leopardmon shouted and a long wave of energy destroyed part of the city. ''The weak shall die by my hand.''

''Are you sure that ice barrier will hold Ralph?'' Yoshi asked driving to where Leopardmon was.

''Of course it will just trust me. I made it sturdier than steel.'' Ralph answered as he sat in the front seat with Lalamon. Yoshi stopped the van and everyone climbed out.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

''Extinction Wave!'' Leopardmon shouted and released another wave of energy.

''Rose Spear!''

''Spiral Raven Claw!''

''Aqua Blast!'' The three attacks managed to stop Leopardmon's Extinction Wave.

''We won't let you harm the Human World!'' Rosemon and Yoshi shouted.

''Go back to the Demon World!'' Ravemon and Keenan shouted.

''Or feel the wrath of the Data Squad!'' Ralph shouted transforming.

''You weaklings would actually dare to challenge someone like me? I laugh at the idea.'' Leopardmon said and Ralph growled. Leopardmon swung his sword and released a sonicwave. The attack knocked Rosemon and Ravemon away while Ralph covered Yoshi and Keenan from it. ''You pathetic bunch aren't even worth half of my efforts.''

''I wouldn't say that. Frozen Arrows!''

''Rose Spear!''

''Blast Wing!'' Leopardmon disappeared before the attacks could hit him. He reappeared behind Ravemon and shot a tornado at him which also hit Rosemon. Ralph jumped on top of a large ruined building and leaped at the Royal Knight.

''Chilling Impact!'' Ralph shouted as frost swirled around him and he headed towards Leopardmon but he dodged and shot a sonicwave at Ralph. The weasel demon crashed to the ground and got back up again.

''Stay strong you guys!'' Keenan shouted.

''The Human and Digital World will be destroyed whether you approve of it or not. It is King Lunarion's wish and I shall obey it no matter who tries to stop me.'' Leopardmon said still floating.

''We won't allow you to do that!'' Yoshi shouted and Ravemon stood up.

''Spiral Raven Claw!'' Leopardmon just knocked him aside.

''Thorn Whipping!'' Leopardmon dodged Rosemon's attack and knocked her aside as well.

''Aqua Spear!'' Ralph shouted and a giant spear made of pressured water appeared. Leopardmon dodged the attack and appeared right in front of Ralph. He backflipped out the way before Leopardmon could hit him and he charged at him.

''You're a demon and this is the best you could do?'' Leopardmon asked and he dodged Ralph's frontal attack. He appeared behind Ralph and backhanded the demon into a building.

''Damnit.'' Ralph said getting up.

''Sword of Distruction, Black Aura Blast!'' Leopardmon shot a large purple beam with black lightning around it at Rosemon and Ravemon. Ralph jumped in front of them and took the hit.

''Oh no Ralph!'' Rosemon shouted and Leopardmon added more power to it. The force of it knocked Ralph into Rosemon and Ravemon and they crashed into another building. Keenan and Yoshi ran up to the three.

''Are you guys okay?'' Yoshi asked and Ralph struggled to get up.

''He's getting too close to Marcus' house.'' Ralph said.

''You must understand by now that you're no match for me.'' Leopardmon said.

''You have to stop this! There are many baby digimon up ahead!'' Keenan shouted.

''Do you honestly believe that I would actually care about that?''

''We will protect them.'' Keenan said and the others agreed.

''Fine. You shall die with them. Black Aura Blast!''

''Forbidden Temptation!''

''Celestial Blade!''

''Hydro Shot!'' The four attacks combined and created a big explosion.

''You all are very persistent. I shall stop toying with you and destroy you right where you stand.'' Leopardmon said.

''Marcus is coming back to the Human World with his father. I'll make sure that he has a home to come back to.'' Yoshi said and her DNA Charge started surrounding her.

''He watches out for me so I watch out for others.'' Keenan said and his DNA Charge started surrounding him.

''Marcus trusts me to protect everyone he cares about and I will not fail the Prince of Demons!'' Ralph shouted and his demonic energy surrounded him.

''Charge! DNA...Burst Mode!''

Ravemon Burst Mode!

Rosemon Burst Mode!

''Look at Ralph.'' Keenan said and everyone saw Ralph's fur turn a much darker shade of blue and gold. His claws, fangs, and spikes extended with his tail. Then dark blue colored demon wings tore out of his back and they were eighteen feet long. His eyes were completely crimson red and he roared.

''Here I thought the Burst Mode was just a legend. However, your powers still can't stand up to mine.'' Leopardmon said and Ravemon appeared behind him.

''Morning Dance!'' Ravemon shouted and did a series of slashes at Leopardmon.

''Kiss of Breath!'' Rosemon shouted and the pink hearts blasted strong beams of energy at Leopardmon.

''Don't forget about me. Arctic Spiral!'' Ralph's newly rough voice shouted and his wings folded around him. Then snow swirled around him in a spiral shape at a very high speed and he spun around too. He did a nosedive on Leopardmon's stomach and the Royal Knight yelled in pain until he turned a digiegg.

Later...

''You guys are going back to the Demon World?'' Biyomon asked and the others nodded. Ralph was back in his smaller form and he was standing on Keenan's shoulder.

''We need to stop the fighting once and for all so we must go back.'' Yoshi said and Ralph hopped on her shoulder.

''Are you sure it's not because you miss your lover?'' Ralph asked grinning and Yoshi smacked him off her shoulder.

''I leave you in charge of protecting the little ones Biyomon.'' Keenan said and Biyomon nodded.

''There are several lunch recipes on the table for you guys.'' Ralph said and everyone stared at him in shock. ''Oh no! I'm turning into Ricky!''

''So we all agree to go back to the Demon World?'' a voice asked and the others turned to see Thomas, Gaomon, and Ricky.

''Is your family safe Thomas?'' Yoshi asked.

''Yeah thanks to Ricky.'' Thomas answered and Ricky smiled.

''Then let's go!'' Ralph shouted and they headed to the Demon World.

* * *

Now please Read and Review!


	35. A halfdemon's potential

I have come to you all today to bring you chapter 35 my wonderful readers. Now scoot closer and enjoy everyone!

* * *

In the Demon World...

''Can you two please slow down?'' A tired Gotsumon asked.

''We don't have time to slow down Gotsumon! We have to reach my father and fast.'' Marcus answered until he had an idea. He shifted to his dragon form, put Agumon and Gotsumon on his back, and flew off to his father's castle. ''Is this any better?''

''Much.'' Gotsumon answered out of breath. Marcus sensed danger and immediately dodged a blue energy blast. He landed by several large rocks and saw Craniamon.

''Impressive that you dodged my attack but the next one won't miss.'' Craniamon said.

''We don't have time for you Craniamon! I need to see my father!'' Marcus shouted.

''That won't happen. I'll destroy you before you even get to his castle. However, my business is with no one who has demon blood within them. If you chose to surrender now half-demon, then I'll spare your life.''

''As if I'd surrender to you. Humans have more potential than you give them credit for.''

''Then show me this potential that your human half has.'' Marcus flew straight towards Craniamon and dodged his double-edged spear. Craniamon's fist headed straight for Marcus until he stopped it and punched it.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

''Arise my Omni Shield!'' Craniamon shouted and a large shield appeared in his left hand. ''This shield can block any attack that you throw at me. If your human half has the potential you speak of then I challenge you in a battle to try and defeat me to the very end.''

''Fine but I must warn you that my dragon wings can do more than just allow me to fly. They can do the same thing that your shield does.'' Marcus said flexing his wings.

Meanwhile...

''Why couldn't we just call a taxi?'' Ralph asked as he and the others free-falled into the Demon World. At the last minute, he and Ricky shifted to their third stage (the one with the wings) and caught the others. They safely landed in the Demon World and took a look around.

''I hate coming back here.'' Falcomon said after Ralph and Ricky detransformed.

''Suck it up man! We need to hurry and find Marcus!'' Ralph said and the others agreed.

Back with Marcus...

''Shining Blast!''

''Lightning Torpedo!'' Both Marcus and ShineGreymon flew straight towards Craniamon with their attacks but Craniamon's shield blocked it. The explosion blasted Marcus and ShineGreymon back a few yards.

''At least get serious with this fight or surrender.'' Craniamon said and Marcus appeared out of the smoke.

''Pyro Jab!'' Marcus shouted and a series of flame engulfed punches hit Craniamon's shield but it did nothing. Marcus leaped away from Craniamon and floated a few feet above the ground. Marcus cracked his finger bones back into place and smirked. Then ShineGreymon appeared behind Craniamon.

''Glorious Burst!''

''Power of Breath!'' The attacks combined and blasted ShineGreymon back.

''Did you get him?'' Marcus asked after ShineGreymon landed next to him.

''Not yet.'' ShineGreymon answered and Craniamon appeared with a barrier surrounding him.

''That pathetic attack didn't even leave me breathing hard.'' Craniamon said and ShineGreymon headed straight for him.

''Glorious Burst!''

''Lightning Beam!'' Both attacks combined and hit Craniamon's shield but when the smoke cleared, the shield didn't even have a scratch on it.

''Damn that shield is pissing me off.'' Marcus said.

''Is that the strongest attack you can possibly do?'' Craniamon asked and he charged straight towards ShineGreymon. He dodged a swing of Craniamon's spear but it hit him straight in the stomach on the second swing. ShineGreymon hit the ground and Craniamon charged towards Marcus.

''Thunder Dragon Wings!'' Marcus shouted and his dragon wings expanded to the size of ShineGreymon's. The wings were covered in electricity and folded around Marcus. The spear hit his dragon wings multiple times and Marcus was forced back a few feet every time. Craniamon stopped his attack and leaped away from Marcus.

''I see that you were speaking the truth about your wings after all.'' Craniamon said and Marcus' wings turned to normal.

''GeoGrey Sword!'' ShineGreymon got up, punched the ground, and a sword appeared.

''Very interesting but I highly doubt it will even leave a scratch on my shield.'' Craniamon said.

''We'll see about that.'' ShineGreymon said and Marcus summoned his own dragon sword. Both swords hit Craniamon's shield and the force of it whipped up strong winds. They both dodged Craniamon's spear and and swung their swords multiple times on it.

''Is this really supposed to be the potential that your human half possesses? If it is then I'm quite disappointed.'' Craniamon said.

''Well it's not. I'm just getting warmed up.'' Marcus said.

''It's time I end this fight once and for all.'' Craniamon said as he knocked ShineGreymon and Marcus back. He leaped in the air and almost struck ShineGreymon but he rolled out the way of Craniamon's spear. Marcus and ShineGreymon appeared above him and struck their swords on Craniamon's shield. Both swords broke in half from the force of the blow and Craniamon knocked them both to the ground with his spear.

''What're we gonna do now boss?'' ShineGreymon asked and Marcus looked up at the sky to see all the lightning striking everywhere wildly. Then Marcus' eyes widened when he thought up and idea.

''Of course. Why didn't I think of that sooner? I'll get you to Burst Mode and I'll need you to stall him while I use the lightning up there to charge and strengthen my power, then I'll attack that shield when I have enough energy.'' Marcus said and ShineGreymon nodded.

''Charge! DNA...Burst Mode!''

ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

''Now go ShineGreymon!'' Marcus shouted and he flew up towards the wild lightning. He lifted his claws to the sky and closed his eyes to concentrate. The lightning from Marcus' body appeared and surged around his claws. His wings stretched out widely and the wild lightning in the sky responded by striking Marcus' claws. Marcus could feel its energy transferring to him as he watched the battle between ShineGreymon and Craniamon. ShineGreymon hit his flaming sword on Craniamon's shield multiple times and Craniamon knocked ShineGreymon back with his spear. ShineGreymon flew straight towards Craniamon again and their weapons clashed. Craniamon blocked ShineGreymon's sword again and knocked him to the ground with his spear.

''You're still no match for me so just accept your fate that King Lunarion has decided.'' Craniamon said and Marcus growled.

'Damn. I still don't have enough power yet.' Marcus thought as he continued to gather power from the wild lightning in the sky.

''Shock Ringer!''

''Full Moon Blaster!'' The two attacks hit each other and a large explosion resulted. ShineGreymon looked up and saw MirageGaogamon, Thomas, Rosemon, Yoshi, Ravemon, Keenan, Ralph, and Ricky floating above him.

''Thanks guys.'' ShineGreymon said.

''Where's Marcus?'' Thomas asked and Ralph sniffed the air.

''He's up there!'' Ralph shouted and the others looked over to where Marcus was. ''He's gathering energy from all that lightning.''

''Now let's take Craniamon down.'' Ricky said as he and Ralph shifted to their third stage.

''Great. More humans, digimon, and two demons.'' Craniamon said sarcastically. Then lightning raged wildly everywhere and Marcus floated down next to them with newly transformed golden arms that represented all the energy he gathered.

''Told you Marcus would have a field day with all that lightning.'' Ralph said and Ricky snorted.

''Charge! DNA...Burst Mode!''

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!

Rosemon Burst Mode!

Ravemon Burst Mode!

''Alright guys, everybody aim for Craniamon's shield.'' Marcus said and ShineGreymon's sword struck Craniamon's shield.

''Final Mirage Burst!'' MirageGaogamon shouted and the burst of energy hit Craniamon's shield.

''Kiss of Breath!'' Rosemon shouted and the hearts blasted several beams of energy at Craniamon's shield.

''Crimson Formation!'' Ravemon shouted and a large wave of purple energy hit Craniamon's shield.

''Arctic Spiral!'' Ralph shouted as he spun around rapidly along with the snow surrounding him and the attack hit Craniamon's shield.

''Poison Daggers!'' Ricky shouted and hundreds of green green glowing daggers rained down rapidly on Craniamon's shield. All those attacks caused several cracks to appear on his shield.

''Impossible!'' Craniamon shouted.

''Final Shining Burst!'' ShineGreymon shouted and the large red energy hit Craniamon's shield, caused the Royal Knight to hit the ground. Then Marcus appeared above him.

''Say goodbye to that shield. Lightning Dragon Strike!'' Marcus shouted as his right fist was covered with powerful electricity and he punched Craniamon's shield, causing it to break into tiny pieces from the force of it.

''H-How could a mere half-demon best me?'' Craniamon asked looking at his broken shield. Then he set his spear on the ground in front of Marcus. ''I lay my spear down before you in defeat half-demon. You've proven to me the potential that your human half is capable of. You may enter the castle and seek out your destiny Prince of Demons.''

''Thanks Craniamon.'' Marcus said as the digimon and demons detransformed. Then they flew off on Marcus' back to King Lunarion's castle.

'We're coming father.'

* * *

Did you like it so far? Read and Review!


	36. A Royal Family Quarrel

Hello everyone! My school moved Spring Break to this week which is why I'm able to update so often. Now enjoy chapter 36!

* * *

''Everyone stay on guard. Demons could be hiding anywhere.'' Ralph said looking around until Ricky stopped him. Marcus was back in his human form and he sniffed around for any demons.

''Demons won't attack as long as Marcus is with us.'' Ricky said and Ralph grinned sheepishly. After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the Demon King's castle.

''It's a whole lot bigger up close.'' Agumon said.

''I vote we take the elevator.'' Ralph said.

''Do we really have to climb the stairs in this castle?'' Yoshi asked.

''Of course not. We can just fly to the top.'' Marcus answered. ''However we need to be very careful when inside the castle. I haven't been inside since I was newborn hatchling so even I don't know what awaits us in there.''

''No prob. We can just open this door.'' Ralph said transforming to his second stage and he forced the door open. Ralph, Ricky, and Gaomon's ears twitched when they heard something coming. Marcus sensed it too and transformed.

''Something's coming.'' Gaomon warned and three large monkey demons appeared out of the trees. One monkey demon charged a red beam from its mouth.

''Lookout!'' Falcomon shouted and pushed Keenan out the way of the blast.

''Pepper Breath!'' Agumon shouted and he blasted a fire ball at one of the demons. The monkey demon swatted it away effortlessly.

''Mimic Circle! Pepper Breath!'' It shouted and a blue spell circle appeared in front of it. Then Agumon's Pepper Breath shot right back at him and the attack hit his short tail.

''Gaomon and I will keep them occupied. The rest of you head into the castle.'' Thomas said.

''Are you sure you'll be able to handle demons?'' Ricky asked and Thomas nodded.

''I'm gonna kick your ass if you lose.'' Marcus said and Thomas smirked. After the others were inside, Thomas turned to face the three monkey demons.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Inside the castle...

''King Lunarion should be up ahead.'' Gotsumon said leading the others through a long hallway. As soon as Gotsumon entered a room, he ran back out. ''Maybe you guys should go first.''

''What a wimp.'' Ralph said as he, Marcus, and Agumon walked into the room to see twelve bat demons in the room too. Then Yoshi, Lalamon, and Ricky entered the room.

''Wonderful, now there are TWELVE demons to fight.'' Ralph said sarcastically. The bat demons started shooting at them and the others hid.

''There's a path to the top of castle.'' Keenan said pointing to a staircase.

''Where was that all this time?'' Ralph asked a little ticked off.

''The rest of us will fight these demons, you and Agumon keep going.'' Keenan said and Marcus looked at him.

''Are you sure?'' Marcus asked and Keenan nodded. Then Yoshi walked up to Marcus.

''You're gonna owe me big time for this Marcus.'' Yoshi said and Marcus pulled her into a hug.

''Don't worry. I intend to reward you well when all this is over.'' Marcus said gently in her ear and Yoshi's face was as red as Marcus' cape.

''Whew is it getting hot in here or is it just those two lovers over there?'' Ralph joked and Ricky snickered.

''Don't worry Marcus, we'll handle these demons.'' Ricky said as he and Ralph shifted to their third stage.

''Alright.'' Marcus said letting Yoshi go. Marcus, Agumon, and Gotsumon headed up the stairs to King Lunarion.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Lalamon dougle warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

At the top of the castle...

''I'm impressed that you've made it this far Marcus.'' Lunarion said sitting on the throne.

''Why're you trying to destroy the Human and Digital World?'' Marcus asked.

''I was originally the protector of the Digital World as well but since the digimon have sided with the humans, I only protect the Demon World now. The humans and digimon will be destroyed along with their worlds.''

'How could you have changed so much?' Marcus thought.

FLASHBACK

_''Father, what're you doing here?'' a young Marcus asked. Saiten landed on the ground and shifted to his human form._

_''How can you ask that when it's your 300th birthday son?'' Saiten asked smiling. ''I hope you've been protecting this human village.''_

_''I still don't understand why I have to protect such weak and fragile creatures?'' _

_''Humans are much stronger than you give them credit for. I found that out when I met your mother and she changed my opinion about most humans. There are some humans who're evil but most just wish to live with others in peace and it's those kinds of humans that you must protect. Surely the Prince of Demons is up to this huge task the King of Demons is giving you...''_

_''I'll do it father!'' Saiten smiled and handed him a small dagger made of dragon claws. Marcus looked at it in awe and Saiten ruffled his hair._

_''Happy Birthday Marcus.''_

END FLASHBACK

''Fine. Then I'll knock some sense into you!'' Marcus shouted transforming and he flew straight towards Lunarion. He merely smirked and shot a red beam of energy at Marcus. The beam hit him square in the chest and Marcus crashed into the wall.

With Thomas...

''Double Crescent Mirage!'' MirageGaogamon shouted but the monkey demon swatted the attack away.

''Mimic Circle! Double Crescent Mirage!'' A monkey demon shouted and shot MirageGaogamon's attack right back at him but the digimon dodged.

''Since they just mimic and return our attacks, use your bare fists.'' Thomas said.

''Sir yes sir.'' MirageGaogamon said dodging red energy beams and he punched a monkey demon straight to the ground.

With the others...

''Rosemon watch out!'' Ravemon shouted and Ralph moved Rosemon out the way of a bat demon's attack.

''Behind you Ravemon!'' Ricky shouted as he flew straight towards Ravemon and took the hit which blasted him out of the castle.

''Thorn Whipping!'' Rosemon shouted as the thorny whip wrapped around Ricky and pulled him back up. Ralph dodged red beams and knocked three bat demons into the wall.

In the Human World...

''I've finally found you BanchouLeomon.'' Craniamon said landing a few feet from the frozen digimon. ''I can't allow your life force energy to slip away like this my friend.''

With Marcus...

''Flaming Cyclone!'' Marcus shouted as flames covered him and he spun around rapidly. The attack hit Lunarion's barrier and the collision knocked Marcus into the wall.

''Boss stop it!'' Agumon pleaded and Gotsumon covered his eyes.

''Stay out of this Agumon. Lightning Blaster!'' Marcus shouted and a large blast of lightning bounced of the barrier and hit the walls.

''It's pointless to continue.'' Lunarion said and Marcus growled. He flew straight towards him and Lunarion held up his right hand. A large black energy beam shot out and hit Marcus. The dragon half-demon was sent crashing through the castle wall and he continued to fall.

'It's all over now. My father is too strong for me to handle. Everyone, I'm sorry I failed you.' Marcus thought with his eyes closed.

'Don't give up! Your human emotions combined with your demonic power will result in unlimited potential.' a voice said and Marcus' eyes shot open. They turned from a bright gold to a fiery crimson red and his fangs grew a lot larger. His claws grew several inches longer along with his spikes. His wings grew larger and another set of wings appeared with them. His armor turned completely black and his demonic energy surrounded him wildly.

''What's that energy?'' MirageGaogamon asked.

''MirageGaogamon, fire at Marcus!'' Thomas shouted. ''Hurry!''

''Sir yes sir. Full Moon Blaster!'' MirageGaogamon shouted and the attack hit Marcus' demonic energy. The force of it shot Marcus back up in the air and he spread his wings.

''Crimson Formation!''

''Forbidden Temptation!'' The two attack combined and shot Marcus even faster in the air. Ralph appeared on Marcus' left side and Ricky appeared on his right side.

''Hydro Pressure!''

''Smog Swirl!'' Both attack combined and shot Marcus back into the castle.

''Kick his ass Marcus!'' Ralph shouted.

''Thunder Dragon's Claw!'' Marcus shouted as his claws extended and electricity formed on them. The attack hit Lunarion and the force of it threw him off his throne. Marcus landed next to Agumon and Lunarion hit the ground. Then Lunarion appeared next to his throne with blazing fury in his eyes.

''This is unforgivable half-demon! You will pay dearly with your pathetic life!'' Lunarion shouted raising his left fist in the air. Red energy started to appear and surround his fist.

''STOP!'' a voice shouted and a figure punched the ground causing the whole roof to be blown away. Marcus' dragon wings shielded Agumon and Gotsumon from the blast. As soon as the smoke cleared, they saw BanchouLeomon standing in front of them.

''What're you doing here BanchouLeomon?'' Marcus asked.

''Craniamon took my place in the stone foundation in holding both the Digital and Demon World.'' BanchouLeomon answered. ''That gesture was worthy enough for Craniamon to be called a Royal Knight.''

''Boss look!'' Agumon shouted and Marcus saw a clawed hand under the gravel. He tried to run to it but BanchouLeomon stopped him.

''You must understand Marcus. That demon over there is and isn't your father.'' BanchouLeomon said and Marcus looked confused. ''Your father, the King of Demons, is ME!''

* * *

Oh my! What's gonna happen next? Read and Review to find out!


	37. The Big Truth Revealed!

Wassup everyone! Sorry for this late update. I just moved and my mom was taking her sweet time getting the internet installed in the house. So enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

A few hours ago in the Human World...

''I always debated whether or not King Lunarion's decisions were right and in the end, I kept my loyalty to him intact. You of all the demons in the Demon World tried to tell me that King Lunarion's justice wasn't justice at all. Isn't that right Lord Saiten? A powerful Demon King who would risk his whole life for a future where humans, digimon, and demons could live together in peace.'' Craniamon said to himself and he punched the stone foundation. BanchouLeomon returned to normal and Craniamon held up both worlds.

''Why Craniamon?'' BanchouLeomon asked.

''I wanted to believe once again in the potential that humans, digimon, and demons can live together peacefully. You must hurry to King Lunarion!''

Hours later in the Demon World...

''That's crazy. You expect me to believe that you're my father?'' Marcus asked growling.

''I thought you might say that. Do you remember the Crystal Dragon Dagger I gave you on your three-hundredth birthday? It's a royal family heirloom that dates back millenniums ago to your eighth great grandfather who became the first King of Demons.'' BanchouLeomon answered and Marcus gasped.

FLASHBACK

_''Father, what're you doing here?'' a young Marcus asked after his father landed and shifted to his human form._

_''How can you say that? Today's your three-hundredth birthday son.'' Saiten answered. ''I hope you've been protecting this human village.''_

_''Why must I protect these weak and fragile creatures?'' Marcus asked and Saiten sighed._

_''Humans are much stronger than what you give them credit for. I learned that from your mother and she proved to me the strength and power of human potential. One day you'll meet a human girl with the same great human potential. They're worth protecting and you must protect the humans who wish for a peaceful future where humans, digimon, and demons can live together. Surely the Prince of Demons can handle such a mission.''_

_''I'll make you proud father!'' Saiten smiled as he handed his son a crystal dragon dagger and ruffled his silver hair._

_''Happy Birthday Marcus.''_

END FLASHBACK

''I know now that you've found such a girl in Yoshi right?'' BanchouLeomon asked smiling.

''Marcus!'' a voice shouted and Marcus turned around to see the others.

''Cool, BanchouLeomon's alive.'' Ricky said.

''My body is supported by two life force energies.'' BanchouLeomon said.

''In a wierd way, that's actually kind of cool.'' Ralph said and Ricky just stared at him.

FLASHBACK

(After I parted ways with Merukimon, I went in search of King Lunarion. That's when I ran into BanchouLeomon.)

_''Who do you think you are entering my territory without permission?'' BanchouLeomon asked._

_''My apologies. I'm searching for King Lunarion and I have no time to waste so I must pass.'' Saiten answered walking past him._

_''Not without a fight demon.'' Saiten stopped walking and turned around._

_''Fine.'' Saiten said and he shifted to his dragon form. The two started fighting as soon as the volcano erupted._

_Later..._

_''Not a bad fight for a digimon.'' Saiten said standing over a defeated BanchouLeomon._

_''You're a lot stronger than the demons that I've fought before. Who are you?''_

_''My name is Saiten, the King of Demons.'' BanchouLeomon's eyes widened and Saiten shifted to his human form. ''Don't worry about that title. What's your name?''_

_''They call me BanchouLeomon.'' the lion digimon answered and they shook hands._

_A few days later..._

_''Are you two the ones searching for King Lunarion?'' a voice asked and a tornado appeared._

_''Who're you?'' BanchouLeomon asked and a giant digimon appeared._

_''My name is Craniamon, King Lunarion's most faithful Royal Knight.'' the Royal Knight answered. Then Saiten and BanchouLeomon laughed. ''I see nothing funny at the moment.''_

_''We're not laughing at you. Your very appearance proves that King Lunarion actually exists.'' Saiten said and BanchouLeomon nodded. ''Can you take us to him?''_

_''Absurd! Do you really think that King Lunarion would waste his time with a demon who to him is as low as a human?'' Craniamon asked and Saiten couldn't help but growl._

_''Why must you insult humans and demons? They both have the power of emotions that we digimon lack. Combined with those emotions can boost a digimon to a great potential.'' BanchouLeomon said._

_''Then show me this great potential you speak so highly of.'' Craniamon said summoning his spear and Saiten took out his digivice._

_''Charge! DNA...Burst Mode!''_

_BanchouLeomon Burst Mode!_

_''Burning Banchou Punch!''_

_''Inferno Dragon's Rage!'' Both attacks combined and effortlessly knocked Craniamon's spear out of his hands. Then the ground started shaking._

_''That was a splendid performance demon. I never knew such emotions could boost a digimon to such a powerful level.'' a voice and a giant tree appeared._

_(_The peaceful future of our races should've started when we met King Lunarion, but disaster appeared instead_.)_

_The next day..._

_''What's the meaning of this?'' Saiten asked inside a prison cell._

_''King Lunarion has ordered for you to be imprisoned while we fight off the humans and demons that have ruthlessly attacked us.'' Craniamon answered._

_''Wait Craniamon! It was only one human and evil demons attacking. Allow me to severely punish the demons involved for this. Don't punish two entire races for just one human and a couple of demons.''_

_''Fighting hatred with hatred isn't like fighting fire with fire. It'll only give birth to more hatred.'' BanchouLeomon said leaning against the cell wall._

_''Who's side are you on?'' Craniamon asked with anger in his tone._

_''If this happens to digimon again, then you can kill me off because I'm the King of Demons. My life is worth more than a thousand demons to my subjects.'' Saiten said._

_''It's not up to me to decide.'' Craniamon said and a light appeared._

_''I'll hold you to that indirect promise demon.'' King Lunarion said._

_Much later..._

_''Impossible!'' Saiten shouted in disbelief._

_''It's true. Merukimon is gone because of that human and those demons aiding him. There's also another demon named Shadow killing off digimon just like the human. A rumor's going around that your son is looking for him in the Digital World.'' Craniamon said and Saiten looked at him._

_''Let me out of here! I must find Marcus!'' Saiten demanded and his eyes turned crimson red._

_''He can't your majesty. You made a promise with King Lunarion and you staked your life on it. You must keep your word not only as the King of Demons but as a man.'' BanchouLeomon said and Saiten's eyes returned to normal._

_''I understand.''_

_At the Execution Table..._

_''We shall begin the execution of Saiten the Demon King. Do you have any last words demon?'' Galletmon asked. Then BanchouLeomon appeared and shielded him. ''What's the meaning of this?''_

_''I won't allow this demon to suffer his fate by your hands.'' BanchouLeomon answered. Then he turned around and punched Saiten in his gut. Saiten collapsed on the ground and his body remained motionless. ''King Lunarion! This powerful demon believes in a world where humans, digimon, and demons can live together in peace! In honor of his dedication, spare his son and the other humans.''_

_''To honor your bond with this demon I'll grant your request.'' King Lunarion said._

_In the prison cell..._

_''Forgive me Saiten. It was the only way to save you.'' BanchouLeomon said and Saiten looked at him._

_''Thank you. However, your power alone wasn't enough to weaken me considerably.'' Saiten said._

_''Become one with me your majesty. Entrust your life and power to me for it is the only way to fool King Lunarion.''_

_''Alright, I shall entrust my life and demonic power to you my friend.'' Saiten held up his digivice and BanchouLeomon touched it. After the bright light faded, they were one._

END FLASHBACK

''You really are my father.'' Marcus said and BanchouLeomon smiled.

''You've grown into a fine young demon. I'm proud of you.'' BanchouLeomon said and he ruffled Marcus' hair. Then he turned to Ralph and Ricky. ''I understand that you two have helped Marcus and the others. Good work.''

''Of course Lord Saiten.'' Ralph said as he and Ricky kneeled before him.

''So King Lunarion took over Saiten's body as a test to see why the Demon King and Marcus found the humans worth protecting, but he didn't see enough to change his mind.'' Thomas explained and everyone looked at him.

''I have seen enough human!'' a voice shouted and the rocks levitated. King Lunarion appeared surrounded by a powerful aura that made the demons in the room shiver a little. ''You humans, demons, and even some digimon have created this violence without seeing the consequences of your actions. Therefore, you all must be destroyed.''

''That's not true! There are humans who work hard to end violence forever!'' Keenan shouted.

''I even asked a couple insect demons to help them.'' Marcus said and everyone looked at him.

''When the hell was that?'' Ralph asked.

''When this whole thing started I used a couple lightning bolts to send for help.''

In the Human World...

''Who are you?'' Sampson asked as several insect demons flew in the building.

''Do not be alarmed human. Lord Marcus has asked us to help you find a way to fix this and we dare not refuse a request from him.'' the leader answered as the other insect demons brought in their technology to aid them.

Back in the Demon World...

''How foolish. Humans and demons can only cause violence not end it.'' King Lunarion said before blasting a black beam at them but everyone dodged. ''You all will be eliminated. That is my final decision.''

''You're only the ruler of the Digital World. You have no authority to order humans and demons around so learn your place.'' Marcus said and King Lunarion looked at him with rage.

''Silence half-breed! Those who dare to defy me shall be destroyed!'' Marcus transformed and growled dangerously. King Lunarion summoned black winds and Marcus shielded everyone with his wings.

''This guy isn't a damn King!'' Ralph shouted. ''We accepted Lord Saiten as our King because he knows what demons want!''

''Ralph's right! You should know what digimon want! I like boss, the humans, and demons so you're not my King!'' Agumon shouted.

''You should know that humans, digimon, and demons fight best when they're together.'' Gaomon said.

''I also like my human and demon friends.'' Lalamon said.

''I like humans and digimon too.'' Ricky said.

''Yeah and humans have the best looking girls!'' Everyone sweatdropped at Ralph's statement.

''Do not speak treason to me!'' King Lunarion shouted and blasted another black energy beam at them. Then BanchouLeomon turned to face King Lunarion.

''Marcus, watch over your friends, the Human World, and the Demon World.'' BanchouLeomon said walking towards King Lunarion. King Lunarion blasted black energy beams from both his hands. Saiten's demonic energy put up a barrier and blocked the blasts as BanchouLeomon continued walking towards King Lunarion until he grabbed hold of him. ''Consider yourself overthrown as King.''

''Father!'' Marcus shouted and BanchouLeomon looked at him.

''Marcus, combine your DNA Charge with your demonic power and destroy us! Please hurry son and DO IT!'' BanchouLeomon shouted and Marcus charged his power.

''Raging Dragon's Fire!'' Marcus shouted with tears building in his eyes. Fire started swirling around Marcus' fist and he punched the ground. Demonic power conbined with his DNA Charge shot straight towards BanchouLeomon and King Lunarion.

''Good Job....new King of Demons.'' BanchouLeomon said before the tree exploded in a bright red light. Marcus, Ralph, and Ricky safely landed outside with the others as the tree fell down in flames.

''I..don't believe it. The King of Demons has fallen.'' Ralph said and he looked at Ricky. The rat demon understood and they both walked up to Marcus. Everyone saw the two demons kneel before their new King. ''All Hail Marcus, the new King of Demons.''

''Let's go back to Human World.'' Keenan said and Yoshi walked up to Marcus. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and Marcus smiled at her. Then Ricky realized something.

''Since you're Marcus' 'girlfriend' or as we demons call 'mate', you are now royalty Yoshi.'' Ricky said and everyone stared at her in surprise.

''I-I'm....royalty?'' Yoshi asked and Ricky nodded. Then the ground started shaking.

''Foolish humans and demons! Did you really think I can be defeated so easily?'' a voice asked with laughter in its tone.

''He's back!'' Ralph shouted pissed as King Lunarion appeared in his true form.

''You all shall suffer the punishment for trying to destroy me....Permanate Deletion.'' King Lunarion said.

* * *

Holy Crap! What'll the Data Squad do now? Read and Review to find out!


	38. The Final Battle Part I

Nothing new to say now except read this brand new chapter!

* * *

''You pathetic beings can't possibly defeat me so easily.'' King Lunarion said. Then the crystals in the sky started glowing and they rained down on them. Marcus shifted to his dragon form and shielded the others. However, the crystals were now embedded in Marcus' back.

''You okay Marcus?'' Thomas asked and Marcus nodded and Ralph pulled the crystals out. More crystals shot towards the sky and rained down on the Human World.

''What are you doing?'' Ricky asked.

''I told you already demon. The humans will be the first to face their punishment and that is permanent deletion.'' King Lunarion answered. ''This is the price you must pay for your arrogance.''

''Keenan, time to digivolve.'' Falcomon said.

''DNA Charge...Overdrive!''

Agumon double warp digivolve to...ShineGreymon!

Gaomon double warp digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!

Lalamon double warp digivolve to...Rosemon!

Falcomon double warp digivolve to...Ravemon!

''Let's kick this King's ass!'' Ralph shouted as he and Ricky shifted to their third stage. The digimon and demons flew straight towards King Lunarion while dodging several crystals. A tentacle shot out of nowhere and managed to hit Rosemon, Ravemon, and Ricky.

''I don't believe it. He has the perfect offense and defense with no holes in sight.'' Thomas said.

''Then we'll just have to make some. Thunder Lance!'' Marcus shouted and he summoned a white lance with electricity surging around it. As soon as the lance made contact with King Lunarion, it broke in half. A tentacle wrapped around Marcus and threw him to the ground.

''To think you all are foolish enough to challenge me with those weak skills.'' King Lunarion said as he summoned a gigantic crystal and it shot straight towards them. The digimon and demons completely shielded the others and an explosion resulted on contact. After the smoke cleared, everyone was on the ground. ''Now do you see that you're no match for my power?''

''You should really stop underestimating our power.'' Marcus answered growling and he stood up. ''We will protect the Human World!''

''Then I should get rid of the thing you're trying to protect.'' King Lunarion said and he flew off as the others began to stand up.

''This bastard is trying to get away!'' Ralph growled and they flew after him.

Human World

''So you were here all this time Craniamon. You've become such a pathetic digimon.'' King Lunarion said and he started destroying the Human World. Then the others landed into the Human World.

''You can't get away from us.'' Marcus growled. Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, and Marcus' DNA Charge surrounded them.

''Charge! DNA...Burst Mode!''

ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!

Rosemon Burst Mode!

''Final Shining Burst!''

''Meteor Shackle!''

''Jewel of Heart!''

''Lightning Thrust!''

''Aqua Cannon!''

''Smog Burst!''

''Inferno Dragon Fang!'' All the attacks combined and blasted King Lunarion leaving a huge hole in his body.

''Awesome!'' Ricky shouted until King Lunarion laughed and immediately regenerated. Everyone looked completely shocked.

''ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME! THIS BASTARD CAN FREAKIN REGENERATE!'' Ralph shouted completely and utterly pissed. Then tentacles shot out and wrapped around the digimon and demons.

''Of course I can demon. Thanks to my digital power combined with demonic energy, I'm immortal. You've actually managed to impress me with your level of power. However, you're still no match for me.'' King Lunarion said and they were shocked with red and powerful electricity that even surpassed Marcus' power. The digimon dedigivolved to their rookie form and collapsed on the ground. Ralph and Ricky reverted back to their small forms and collapsed on the ground. Marcus was the one mostly affected as King Lunarion saw him as the biggest threat. King Lunarion raised the intensity and Marcus yelled in even worse pain until he was thrown to the ground. His body remained motionless when he reverted back to his human form and Yoshi ran up to him worried.

''Marcus, are you okay?'' Yoshi asked and Marcus weakly looked at her.

''D...Don't....worry.....Y...Yoshi.'' Marcus answered until he fell unconscious and Yoshi embraced him.

''This will be your deathbed.'' King Lunarion said and more crystals rained down on the Human World.

In Marcus' very soul...

''Do you wish to save your future mate and friends?'' a voice within a bright white asked.

''Who are you?'' Marcus asked and a figure appeared as Marcus' reflection of his dragon form but with snow white scales and angel wings.

''I'm the power within you from the great good in your heart. The more good you did, the stronger I became. If you wish to save the three worlds from colliding and defeat King Lunarion then use this power.'' Angel Marcus answered and he turned into a glowing white sphere. It floated into Marcus' clawed hands and he thought for a moment.

'I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!'' Marcus thought with new-found determination and he allowed the sphere to enter his body.

In the Real World...

''Something's up with Marcus.'' Thomas said and everyone weakly looked up to see Marcus floating in the air surrounded in a bright white light. The light grew even brighter and everyone had to cover their eyes. After the light faded a little, Marcus was in a new phase of his dragon form with shining snow white scales, bright golden armor, and four sets of large angel wings stretched out widely. Feathers rained down gently on the rest of the Data Squad and their injuries were immediately healed. Everyone got up to see the newly transformed Marcus with awe.

''I-I-Impossible!'' King Lunarion said with utter shock in his tone. Then the rest of the Royal Knights appeared. ''Excellent. My brave and loyal Royal Knights have arrived. Destroy these pests at once!''

''Answer something for me first my liege. What is a real King?'' Omnimon asked. ''What influences a King to make his decisions? Why must you destroy something that our friends are trying to protect and risk their lives for?''

''How dare you question me Omnimon! My word has always been absolute since the beginning of time!''

''Wrong King Lunarion!'' a voice shouted and Galletmon appeared. ''I was taught the truth thanks to Kentaurosmon. King Lunarion's word isn't absolute because everyone makes mistakes. If you call yourself a King then grant us the opportunity for humans, digimon, and demons to live in peace right Lord Marcus?''

''Of course.'' Marcus agreed and King Lunarion was furious.

''If that is what you wish then you too can be destroyed with them. You will see the full power of the ruler of the Digital World.'' King Lunarion said and crystals rained down on them. Marcus swiftly moved and shielded the others. Then King Lunarion's voice changed drastically. ''My name is King Lunarion a.k.a the personal computer built to observe the evolution of digimon.''

''So we've been getting our asses kicked by a damn computer ALL THIS TIME!'' Ralph shouted pissed off.

''Due to an error code, my experiments on human, digimon, and demon interaction as failed. The software with be reinstalled and the program will start a new virtual universe.'' King Lunarion said and Ralph was completely lost.

''Do you have any idea what the hell he just said Marcus?'' Ralph asked.

''Basically he's planning on destroying the Digital World and create a new one in its place.'' Marcus answered and everyone looked shocked. Then blood red lightning sparked everwhere wildly from King Lunarion. Then a lightning bolt hit Craniamon and he dropped down to one knee.

''Come! We must help Craniamon!'' Omnimon commanded and the rest of the Royal Knights gathered around to help hold up the Digital and Demon Worlds.

''Come and help the Royal Knights fellow demons!'' Marcus commanded in a loud dragon roar and several strong demons appeared. They gathered around the Royal Knights and used their demonic energy to help hold up the worlds.

''Ricky and I will help them too.'' Ralph said and Marcus nodded. Ricky and Ralph shifted to their third stage and flew over to them.

''The odds of preventing the worlds from colliding are .00001 percent which is too insignificant to compute.'' King Lunarion said and Marcus growled.

''Shut-up! We'll take you down once and for all!'' Marcus shouted and the others nodded. The Final Battle now rages on.....

* * *

Will the Data Squad win? Read and Review!


	39. The Final Battle Part II:The Conclusion

The end of the final battle is here everyone! HOORAY! Now Marcus must make a very important decision. Will he stay in the Human World with Yoshi or will he return to the Demon World as its new King? Read on to find out!

* * *

''Those who interrupt my re-installation process shall be permanently deleted.'' King Lunarion said.

''Ready when you are boss.'' Agumon said and Marcus floated down next to him.

''I'm ready alright.'' Marcus said. Then Agumon hopped on his back and they flew straight towards King Lunarion. Dozens of crystals rained down on them but Marcus easily dodged.

''Let's help them.'' Thomas said and the other digimon charged forward.

''Double Backhand!''

''Seed Blast!''

''Ninja Blade!'' All three attacks destroyed the awaiting tentacles. Then two more tentacles shot out and Marcus started running on one of them while Agumon jumped off his back and ran on the other one. A tentacle smacked Agumon but Marcus quickly grabbed his claw before he fell.

''Thanks boss.'' Agumon said until crystals shot out towards the others and smoke appeared. Then Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, and Peckmon leaped out of the smoke with their respective partners.

''Can not compute this. Can not compute this.'' King Lunarion said.

''You digivolved? How?'' Thomas asked.

''I don't know sir.'' Gaogamon answered as they headed towards King Lunarion.

''If you could not defeat me in Burst Mode, what makes you think that you can defeat me in champion form?'' King Lunarion asked.

''Sunshine Beam!''

''Spiral Blow!''

''Kunai Wing!'' The three attacks combined and managed to hit King Lunarion's body. When the smoke cleared, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, and Crowmon appeared.

''Winning Knuckle!''

''Marvel Shot!''

''Savage Emperor!'' The three attacks hit King Lunarion again and Marcus made a fang-filled smirk. Both Marcus and Agumon started running vertically on King Lunarion's body. Red beams blasted at them but Marcus blocked it with his wings.

''Full Moon Blaster!''

''Forbidden Temptation!''

''Celestial Blade!'' The three attacks hit King Lunarion square in his face. Then Marcus and Agumon appeared out of the smoke. It wasn't until later that Marcus sensed danger and saw tentacles shoot out towards them.

''Agumon watch out!'' Marcus shouted as he knocked his digimon partner out the way and the tentacles grabbed him. Then he was shocked with red electricity and he growled in pain. Then Marcus eyes started glowing a bright gold and he was covered in a white light. The tentacles were destroyed and he floated there in all his draconic glory.

''Can not compute. How can you continue to fight me when your chances of winning ar-'' King Lunarion said until Marcus interrupted him.

''You really should know this by know. Always expect the unexpected no matter what. With the combined power of all of us, even you don't stand a chance.'' Marcus said and he spread his large angelic wings. Then he made a large dragon roar as his DNA Charge mixed with his angelic aura appeared and Agumon floated beside him. Then a dragon-shaped aura appeared around Agumon.

Agumon Burst Mode!

''Get ready King Lunarion! We're gonna beat you once and for all!'' Marcus shouted and they flew towards King Lunarion. They both were stopped by a barrier but they managed to blast through it.

''Heaven's Dragon Strike!'' Marcus shouted as he and Agumon were covered in white energy and they blasted straight through King Lunarion's body.

''Can not compute! Fatal Error!'' King Lunarion shouted until he was finally destroyed. Then Marcus awoke floating in a bright golden light.

''You've awoken young Demon King.'' a voice said and he looked up to see a small crystal with a red glow in the middle. ''You've shown me the true potential of your combined power with the humans and digimon but answer me this. Why do you wish for humans, digimon, and demons to live together when more conflict will arise?''

''Knowing demons that's bound to be true but we can still be friends with the humans and digimon even if we sometimes fight. Demons even don't get along with each other but that doesn't mean that we can't live in peace with everyone.'' Marcus answered.

''Very well. Then I shall also protect that vision you have. I believe that you have the potential to make that a reality.'' the crystal said before disappearing.

Later...

''Marcus wake up.'' Yoshi said and Marcus opened his eyes to see the sun setting and he was back in his human form. The others surrounded him as he lay there with his head in Yoshi's lap until he sat up.

''We're glad that you're okay Marcus.'' Ricky said. Both he and Ralph were in their small forms.

''You and Agumon totally kicked that PC's digital ass!'' Ralph shouted and Marcus smiled.

''Is it time to eat yet?'' Agumon asked.

''Really Agumon?'' Marcus asked amused and everyone laughed. Then Yoshi smacked the back of his head. ''Ow. What was that for?''

''Don't ever scare me like that.'' Yoshi answered and Marcus rubbed the back of his head.

''Everything back to normal now. We save all three worlds.'' Keenan said smiling. Then everyone looked up to see the Royal Knights.

''Thank you your majesty.'' Galletmon said.

''Your powerful DNA Charge managed to create a miracle. Thank you very much King of Demons.'' Craniamon said before they disappeared to the Digital World.

At night...

''So you're closing the Digital Gate.'' Marcus said and Sampson nodded.

''For further safety we're also closing the gate to the Demon World as well.'' Sampson said. ''So now as the new King of Demons, you must make a decision on whether or not you'll stay here or go back to the Demon World and rule as their new King.''

''I understand.'' Marcus said and he left the newly rebuilt D.A.T.S building.

''Boss...'' Agumon trailed off sadly.

''I'll go an talk to him.'' Yoshi said until Sampson stopped her.

''You must also make the same decision Yoshino.'' Sampson said and Yoshi nodded before she followed Marcus outside.

''This is tough for us as well.'' Ricky said and Ralph nodded.

''Yeah. I want to stay here but I also want to go back and help repair the Demon World from everything that happened.'' Ralph said.

Outside...

''It's such a hard decision to make Yoshi. I really want to stay here with you but I don't want the demons in the Demon World to feel like I'm abandoning them and my responsibilities as their new King.'' Marcus said. He was sitting on a large tree branch horizontally while leaning against the tree with Yoshi in his lap like always. They were looking up at the night sky and the stars were glowing beautifully.

''Just the first one of many you have to make. Whatever you decide in the end is up to you.'' Yoshi said with her head leaning on his chest.

''Wow thanks a lot.'' Marcus said sarcastically and they laughed. He continued thinking it over until he made his final decision. Yoshi could sense it and smiled. ''I've finally made my decision about it.''

''I guess you have.'' Yoshi said and they kissed under a shooting star.

The next day...

''Take care of yourself Agumon.'' Marcus said and Agumon nodded.

''Make sure Agumon doesn't do anything stupid.'' Thomas said and everyone except Agumon laughed. Then the digimon stepped through the teleporter and teleported to the Digital World. Then a bull demon appeared with armor on like the Royal Knights.

''Have you made your final decision your majesty?'' He asked and Marcus nodded.

''I've decided to stay here with Yoshi.'' Marcus said and everyone looked shocked. The bull demon looked at him and saw the seriousness in the half-demon's eyes. Then Ralph and Ricky appeared next to Marcus.

''We wish to stay here with Marcus as well.'' Ricky said and Ralph nodded. Then the bull demon smirked.

''If that is your wish then I shall accept that your majesty.'' the bull demon said before walking into the portal before it finally closed.

''Are you sure Marcus?'' Sampson asked and Marcus nodded.

''Look what we learned how to do!'' Ralph shouted as he and Ricky shifted to their new human forms. Ralph had short blonde hair with a dark blue shirt, black pants, and white gym shoes. Ricky had short black hair with a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black gym shoes.

''Since when could you do that?'' Marcus asked.

''A few hours ago.'' Ralph answered. ''I actually turned out to be blonde just like Megumi. Who knew?''

* * *

The very short epilogue and preview for sequel is next so Read and Review!''


	40. Epilogue and Short Preview to Sequel

Now the thing that you've been waiting for has arrived! The completion of this great little story YAAAAAAAAAY! This is the epilogue and preview for the sequel okay so enjoy!

* * *

Five Years Later...

''Ready to go to your so called 'human school' Keenan?'' Ralph asked smirking and Keenan nodded. Before Ralph dropped him off, Keenan remembered something.

''Don't you have a job teaching Kindergarten Ralph?'' Keenan asked and Ralph groaned.

''Yeah. Apparently, Marcus' son is too much for the humans to handle so they hired me to do it.'' Ralph answered and waved goodbye to Keenan. He shifted to his third stage and flew off to said other school.

At Kindergarten...

''And that's how fire can be VERY dangerous. Any questions?'' Ralph asked and Devlyn raised his hand. He had on a dark red shirt with navy blue jeans and blue gym shoes. He had Yoshi's deep lavender eyes with slitted pupils and Marcus' color of hair. He had small claws, fangs, and his dragon form was a reddish-orange color. ''Yes?''

''Um...Uncle Ralph, your shirt is on fire.'' Devlyn answered and Ralph sniffed the air. He looked at his shirt and immediately ran out the room. All the other kids laughed. ''Wait, why would he be worried if he can control water to put out the fire?''

''Well aren't you a smart five-year-old.'' Ralph answered returning. ''I'm just glad the fire didn't spread anywhere. Yoshi would've damn well kicked my ass if she found out.''

''Uh oh! I'm telling mom you cursed in front of everybody.'' Devlyn said and Ralph started sweating.

''I'll make you a deal. If you don't tell, then I'll give you no homework and a ride on a large dragon.'' Ralph said hoping Marcus would agree to this new request.

''Hooray!'' the kids cheered and Ralph sighed in relief.

After school...

''When's Uncle Thomas and Uncle Ricky coming on?'' Devlyn asked eagerly in front of the television at Marcus' house. Then once Thomas came on, Devlyn sat in front of the t.v.

''At only nineteen-years-old, Thomas H. Norstein became the youngest scientist to ever win the Nobel Prize.'' a reporter said.

''I just hope I can cure others like my sister.'' Thomas said and Ralph scoffed.

''These damn rich geniuses piss me off.'' Ralph said turning the channel. He groaned when he flipped to Ricky's new cooking show. ''Yoshi might want me to tape this.''

At the Police Station...

''Morning everyone.'' Yoshi said walking in.

''Thomas won the Medical Prize for curing Relena AND Ricky came up with a new dish that I just HAVE to try!'' Miki shouted excited and Sampson cleared his throat.

''My partner and I are going on patrol.'' Yoshi said rushing out. When she walked outside, Marcus was leaning against the car smiling.

''Well what took you so long?'' Marcus asked still smiling and Yoshi kissed his cheek.

''We have patrol duty Marcus.'' Yoshi answered driving off and Marcus flew after her in his dragon form. Then Kouki practically flew past them on his motorcycle. ''Hey Kouki! Put on a damn helmet!''

''I got him.'' Marcus said putting a police band around his arm and he flew faster after Kouki while Yoshi sped up.

Later in the evening...

''Hey Mom! Hey Dad!'' Devlyn shouted almost running past Marcus and Yoshi until the half-demon stopped him and picked him up.

''Why is everyone speeding off everywhere today?'' Marcus asked and Yoshi laughed.

''I'm playing Hide-and-Seek with Ralph but I can't find him.'' Devlyn answered a little sad that he couldn't find the weasel demon.

''Have you tried using your demonic senses instead of acting like a human all the time?'' Marcus asked and Devlyn brightened up.

''Oh okay Dad.'' Marcus put Devlyn down and the little ball of energy ran into his room. Then Ralph appeared from under the couch in his small demon form. ''Really Ralph?''

''What? That kid is evil!'' Ralph shouted shaking. ''Also, can you do me a huge favor Marcus?''

''What for?''Then Devlyn ran back in the room after hearing everything.

''He cursed in front of everyone and tried to bribe us to silence.'' Devlyn answered and Ralph sensed a very evil aura coming from Yoshi.

''I'm gonna go run now.'' Then Ralph ran out the house and Marcus laughed. However, the new enemy that the King of Demons will have to face is far more deadly and powerful than King Lunarion. This dragon's resurrection is closer than anyone may think.

In the Demon World...

''The Demon World is such a peaceful place now.'' a random demon said talking to another until two large and powerful clawed dragon hands appeared out of the ground. They grabbed both demons by their legs and dragged them underground. An evil laugh was heard as everything faded into black.

THE END!!!!!

Preview to Sequel

''Who the hell are you?'' Craniamon asked looking at a large pitch black dragon that was floating in front of him.

''My name is of no concern to you. Just call me Matrix and I'm the new ruler of the Demon World.'' the dragon demon said with menacing green slitted eyes. A powerful aura radiated off of him that even Craniamon shivered after sensing it.

''So why are you in the Digital World?''

''I've grown tired of only being able to rule the Demon World. I crave more power and more territory so I'm claiming the Digital World for myself as your new King as well.'' Matrix answered and Craniamon summoned his spear. ''I don't think so pathetic digimon.''

''What?'' Then Matrix's eyes were glowing completely green and Craniamon's spear was bent and twisted until it was completely destroyed. Matrix flexed his claws and Craniamon was thrown back about two hundred feet.

''Not even a Royal Knight of the Digital World stands even one percent of a chance against my psychic power.'' Matrix said flexing his claws even more and Craniamon was being crushed by the demon's incredibly strong psychic power. ''Let it be known that from here on out, I'm the ruler of all three worlds!''

* * *

Whew! Scary! Read and Review!


End file.
